Enslaved
by Tillygirl
Summary: WARNING EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT In a world where women are used solely as sex slaves and to reproduce, they are kept in a facility where they are kept in cages, bred and used like dogs. Men can come to any of these facilities and choose the woman he wants and rent her according to how long he wants her, in this setting two people meet and teach each other what real love is.
1. Prologue

Story plot: In a world where women are used solely as sex slaves and to reproduce, they are kept in a facility where they are kept in cages and bred and used like dogs. Men can come to any of these facilities and choose the woman he wants and rent her according to how long he wants her, whether it be an hour, a day or a lifetime. Adley is the one of the very who is free of these facilities, but when she is captured and brought in, she meets a man named Brea, who comes in search of pleasure, but soon they teach each other what love is.

Prologue

I rustle throughout the contents of a business dumpster, crouch when i hear a truck pass by, then keep up with my shopping adventure. Three tattered shirts and a half eaten apple, a good find. This will help keep my strength up so I don't starve. My friend, Elodie, is just a street down searching in a restaurant dumpster for enough food to get us both through the night.

I hear the rumble of another approaching truck, crouch, wait for it to pass, and then continue once again. The sound of breaks screeching alarms me. I panic, my heart races and I crouch at first, then see that no one is on this street so I take off running. I hear yelling, which means they are probably after me, but a scream changes my thoughts.

Elodie's blood curdling scream rips through the air, and I know they are trying to catch her. I grab a piece of rotten wood, the only thing I can possibly find as a weapon, and creep over to where Elodie was. Her bare feet bloody and pounding on the concrete desperately trying to get away, but they have her cornered. I rush out to save her, so silence her screams. Jumping around the corner, my plank raised I quietly sneak behind them. The mens' backs are turned, they don't know I'm here. I catch a glimpse of her expression, she's terrified, but she is violently shaking her head no. She's telling me not to attack, but I ignore her and swing.

The wood comes in contact with a mans head, and he falls to the ground. I swing back and prepare to hit his partner, but he is too quick and has me before I can hit him. He grabs my arms and yanks me to his own body, then wraps his huge arm around my neck. He takes his other hand and cups my face, getting a look at me. I take the opportunity to bite down as hard as i can on his hand, drawing blood. He yelps and lets me go, I gain my balance as Elodie picks up my plank of wood and slams the attacker in the forehead. He is not unconscious, but it knocks him down, which gives us time to run.

For the time being, we are free.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So what all did you find today?" I ask Elodie.

"Eh, small loaf of bread, a few rotten peaches and a celery stick, you?"

" A half eaten apple and three shirts."

"How bad are the shirts?"

"Not too bad, a few quarter sized holes and a stain or two, but not bad."

"Ok, good. Lets eat."

We split everything and munch on our earnings in a small wooded area right outside of town. It isn't the safest place, but nothing is. I'm almost finished scarfing down my part of the bread when Elodie speaks up.

"Thanks for saving me today, you could have just run."

"It's no problem," I tell her, "you would do the same for me, we look out for each other."

"Yeah, well I'm done, I'm going to turn in. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Okay El, goodnight, I'll be up in a bit," I say as she climbs into a nearby pine. We take turns watching during the night. Neither of us wants to be captured. I've met escapees from one of those facilities, and the horrors that lie inside are far worse than starving to death out here.

Being rented out as a sex slave, kept in a cage until your used next, being artificially inseminated if they decide you would be good enough to produce an attractive kid with little health issues. Being poked and prodded, humiliated and used for horrible sexual acts, not a life anyone wants to live in. I would sooner spend my life as a scavenger.

I wait until the moon is highest in the sky, then wake El up so she can take the next watch. She darts awake and then dreamily crawls to the branch I was sitting on and takes her perch, I move back to where she was sleeping, lean against the tree's trunk and drift away to a land of dreams.

When I wake up I don't see El anywhere, she must have already gone down to inspect a nearby dumpster. I rub my eyes awake and slide down the pine tree's trunk, squint at the rising sun, and begin my rounds.

I check the clothes shop and the laundromat, the junkyard, and the bakery, the last, and best, stop. I am munching on a soggy roll with swirled cinnamon in the middle, though it is wet from the dew of the morning, it's still delicious.

A pair of hands grab my shoulders and yanks me back, slamming the back of my head into the unforgiving wall of the dumpster. I shout and groan, the intensity of the blow has slowed me temporarily, and when I gain my bearings back, I rapidly turn to face my attacker. The same man that I had fought yesterday stands in front of me. His eyes blazing with anger. He grabs my hair, and I shriek.

"Thought you could get away from me huh? Well guess what bitch, I'm going to find every last one of ya, you skanks happen to be quite a business you know, and with that pretty face of yours, I can get a few good bucks outta you."

Terrified I struggle to free myself. I scream in fear and in a last ditch effort, look for someone who would save me. Just then a pair of green eyes disappear around the corner and I recognize them as Elodies. "ELODIE!" i scream, but she does not emerge. The large man yanks me by my hair, pulling me into the back of his truck, I get one last glimpse of El, my friend who wouldn't even risk helping me when I have risked my life countless times to save her reckless ass. I give her a look of disgust before the large man throws me in the back of the truck, shoves me into a compartment, locks the door, and gets in his drivers seat.

The engine roars to life, and i feel the truck lurch forward. I hyperventilate for several minutes before I eventually sit down and cry to myself. There are other women in the truck, each trapped in their own locked cage, but no one says a word. I sob into my hands, wiping away tears and snot, and try not to think of what my life will become.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light floods back into the back of the truck, and I see a bunch of people, all male, crowded around. There are two men for each woman that is in the back of the truck, half of the men have syringes in their hands, The other have rope. They pair up and climb in, they surround us. Like everyone else, a man with rope and a man with a syringe approach me, I scream and back as far away as possible, as do most of the others who haven't already excepted their fate.

The one with the rope reaches through the bars of my cage and grabs my hair, yanking me forward and without a word slipping the rope around my neck. I try to pull away but the course rope is tied in such a manner that it chokes me if i pull. The rope owner pulls tight on my rope and the other moves swiftly to plunge the needle of the syringe into the vein in my neck. Instantly everything is fuzzy and muffled. I am forced by the drugs not to panic, it doesn't work internally, I am screaming inside, but on the outside I am extremely calmed, my muscles are relaxed by the drug. The cage door shrieks open and the two grab me under my arms and walk me into a room.

I sit perfectly still, not moving a muscle unless it is moved for me. The men hoist me up and place me on a table. They lay me back and strap me, a strap on each wrist, at the neck, the waist, and the ankles. The men waste no time leaving the room once I am secured.

I scream internally as I wait for what is to come next. I am strapped there so long that the drugs are coming out of my system, and I can see and hear things again, instead of muffled voices and blurs.

The room is bright white, if there was such a color as neon white, this room would be it. It is brightly lit, a sink in the corner and a tray on the counter, and a computer in the other corner. I try not to panic, but it doesn't work, I find myself struggling against the restraints, begging to be let out, bargaining with whatever being created us to take me away.

The door opens quietly and a man in a white coat approaches me, a doctor perhaps. He doesn't even glance at me, as if this was all totally normal, and instead heads over to his computer and types away. A few minutes pass and he twirls his chair around to face me.

"Hello," he finally acknowledges me, "I'm doctor Red and I'm going to be taking care of you today. Is there any questions about your health you would like to ask me?" I look at him as if he were insane. I'm strapped to a steel table with no way out and he's wondering what questions I have?

"Okay," he says when i don't answer him. " Well then lets get started, first I'm going to need a blood sample, and also a urine sample, also a saliva sample. I'll test all of those for various ailments and diseases, then we'll get you started once your cleared." I don't say a word and he takes the silence as an okay. "Great, well lets get started," he says while rummaging through the cabinets. He pulls out various items I can't see, due to being strapped down to the chair.

He swabs the inside of my cheek with a cotton swab and puts it in a vile. Next he draws blood from my arm, three viles of it. Last he collects the urine sample. He had no choice but to insert a catheter when I refused to urinate in a cup while he held it there. Throughout the whole process I said nothing, only gritted my teeth and tried not to yell. Once he was done he went to get the results and left me alone again in the room. I was only in there alone for a few minutes before a second doctor came in and unstrapped me.

When I tried to make a run for it he stunned me with some sort of gun, paralyzing me temporarily, they had to transport me with a gurney to my next room.

The doctor and his assistants led me into a segregated part of the facility and placed me in a small cell with only a bed, a toilet and a sink. Time passed by, I lay on the bed and sooner or later someone slid a tray of food through the slots of the cage. Although I am malnourished, I didn't touch a crumb of it. I know what it is like to be profoundly hungry, I have felt the pain of my stomach having nothing to digest, gotten sick and dry heaved as there was nothing in the stomachs contents to coax up. I would sooner starve than be a sex slave for the rest of my useful days.

I fall asleep wishing all of this was a dream.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A loud banging and clanging sound rouses me from sleep. Bright white lights flicker on and I sit up when a shadow blocks the light of my cell. One of the various faces that put me in this cell yesterday opens the door and before i can even move has me on the ground and my hands tied. I don't even have the energy to struggle.

He leads me down a hall into another exam room, straps me down once again, and then leaves. The same happens as yesterday. I wait for a while, a doctor comes in, types on the computer and turns around in his chair to face me once he is finished.

"Well I see from doctor Red that you are in adequate health. No serious health concerns. We just have a couple vaccinations for you and I'll need to perform a breast and gynecological exam."

"Kill me first," the doctor looks stunned. I gain more anger and say it again, louder this time. "You're going to have to kill me first."

"That wont be necessary," the doctor shakes his head. " You will see it is not as bad as you think it will be." He exits the room before I can say another word.

A few minutes later a nurse comes in with a tray. She sets it down on a stand next to me and i can see it has an array of about 7 shots, all brightly colored and with needles already attached. I bite back my lip as she jabs me with each one, shooting each of the colorful viles inside, and then applying a bandage where i was injected. I get two in each arm, one in each leg, and one in my side. If only my hands were free i would choke her.

She rouses through the cupboards and obtains two handheld machines, one is circular in shape and the other is square with an open bottom. She takes the circular one first, programs something onto it, holds it to the backside of my wrist and press the button on the top. It beeps and shooting pain shoots through my arm. I grit my teeth and flinch. The nurse notices and says sorry, the microchip is always the worst.

She doesn't even take the time to see if I will reply before she sets the circular machine on the counter and prepares the square one. "Ok, now this is the bar code, it is tattooed on your foot. It doesn't hurt as bad as the microchip, but it will sting some afterward." I don't reply as she places the thing on the flat side of my foot, right before my toes. The pain is annoying, but not unbearable. It's only a few minutes when the machine finishes and the nurse puts everything away.

She exits as the doctor enters, gloves already on, another tray full of things i don't even know. Two nurses trail behind him. "Okay miss, we're going to do the breast and gynecological exams now. I'm going to need to unstrap you momentarily, just to get your clothes off, then you'll put on this gown, I and my nurses will exit the room to give you privacy, and we'll knock in a few minutes when you are ready."

I say nothing as he unstraps me, let him exit, and then get off the table. I try to open the door but it's locked from the other side, shit. Well I don't have much time then. I grab all that I can, opening drawers and flinging their contents everywhere. I trash the room and i hear shouting from the other side.

I continue to trash the room, if I can't escape, i can sure make a mess. Within seconds, or minutes, I can't really tell, someone bursts through the door, I hurl myself at them, not even taking the time to look at them. I scratch and claw and do whatever I can to hurt them as much as they are hurting me, though it will never be enough. Seconds later I feel the familiar pinch of a needle, this time between my shoulder blades, and I sink to the floor almost immediately, not able to move once again. I am still conscious, my thoughts still there, but I am unable to move as more people come in and lift me onto a gurney and transport me to a clean room with new equipment.

They transport me from the gurney to the table, take off my ratty clothes and then put on a standard issue hospital gown. They strap me down once again, why I don't know because I'm paralyzed. They take my legs and hoist them onto foot holders and strap them as well. Once I'm secured the doctors and nurses get to work.

One performs a breast exam, trickling his fingers over my breast's checking for odd lumps, the other getting materials ready for the gynecological exam. Once the breast exam is over the doctor sits down on his stool between my legs and opens me up with the cold metal contraption that looks like a bird's beak. I nearly scream at the pain, as I'm not used to anything foreign in this area, but the serum they injected me with keeps me from saying or doing anything.

As soon as they're done they cover me with a blanket and lift me back onto the gurney. They transport me to a different part of the building. This part has several different hallways, all lined with cells, each one holding a single female. They all look at me with tired, sad eyes. I can't respond to them, cannot scream for help, nothing.

They roll me on the gurney to the third cell in the fifth hallway. The men lift me and take me in the cell, placing me on the bed inside and locking the door. This cell is slightly bigger and more spacious then the first one I was put into. There is a little more room for walking and stretching, a nicer bathroom with a wall for privacy, and a sink to wash your hands in. The cell is cold and uninviting, but at least it is a little more spacious.

This is my new home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have not left my cell in three days. The only way I know what time it is is when food is brought to me. Then I can know it is either breakfast lunch or dinner. Occasionally a man or two strolls down the hallway which i reside in. Some are guards, others are what I assume to be customers. The guards are more frequent.

On the fourth day of being confined to my cell, a guard comes to get me out. My hands are bound, but I can walk now. I don't speak, just cooperate. I now know that it is useless if you try and struggle, they have drugs that will help them get what they want.

The guard leads me to a room that reminds me of a prison line up. There are four other girls in the room beside me, all chained to a wall with their hands behind their guard ties me on the end where the other girls are. There height marks on the wall and instead of a one sided mirror, a see through window. I can see the man on the other side with all the uniformed guards. He is talking to them and pointing at different spaces.

The guard that brought me in does not leave the room, he stands in a corner off to the side instead. Every once in a while someone must talk to him in his earpiece that he wears. He walks over when commanded to whatever poor sole is chosen and she is turned around and bended and twisted as the customer pleases. I was lucky enough to not be chosen.

Eventually a slim brunnette is chosen and led out of the room by the guard. Tears well in her eyes but she does not cry. After she is gone several other guards flood in and take each one of us back to our cells. I am glad to be back in it. I never want to deal with something like that again, but I know this will be the rest of my life.

In my depressed state I have not talked since I have arrived at this hell. I occasionally here the females chatting back and forth between cells, but very seldom. I sit in my cell on my bed and listen as girls are pulled from their cells and rented out. Everything is quiet except for the slamming of doors and steps of guards and girls alike.

"Hey" i hear a whisper and i see it's from the girl across the hall. I step off my bed and slowly walk over to the barred doors of my cell. "Your that new girl right?"

"Yeah why?" i ask, not sure what to expect of her. After all I haven't been the most warm and friendly neighbor, but it was understandable right?

"They havent pulled you out for rent yet have they?"

"No."

"Well when they do, and don't worry they will, you gotta act like you enjoy it, no matter how much a pig they are or how bad they are. You gotta act like you want it otherwise they find other uses for you, and believe me this is a golden job compared to what else they can do to you."

"L-like what?" I stutter. I can't imagine anything worse than being in this situation right now. I can't imagine what other possible horrors they could come up with.

"Well for instance, they can use you for research, they do have a research lab here ya know. Or they can work ya to death, or just put you to death. They really have a lot of options, this is actually the best life you can get. Compared to what some of the other, non-attractive women go through, you got it pretty good. Be happy where you are."

"Oh, I didn't know." I always wondered what they did if a woman was unwanted. I assumed someone would find her attractive and rent her out, I figured they probably had it easier though, since they were not as desirable.

"Yeah, well now ya do, so act like you like it no matter how rough or painful, one major complaint from a customer and your ass is gone to a worse place."

"Ok thank you um-" I start to say but realize i never got her name.

"It's Analia, and your welcome. Good luck girl, pretty face like yours will get chosen often."

I never thought of myself as attractive, I guess it's a sin and a blessing at the same time. Hopefully there is a way for me to stay under the radar for a while. I would like to keep to myself and not attract any more attention, especially male attention. My only hope is to become invisible.


	6. Chapter 5

Yes I know I am sick and twisted so please no messages on how of a horrible person I am for constructing this extreme BDSM story. Yes I realize this is rape, but I promise the story has a happy ending so if your into the plot (or you are just in it for reading porn), stay tuned. Updates every friday. I appreciate your reviews on the writing style and how i could better myself, no negative criticism please, only your opinion on how i could write better. Thank you :*

Chapter 5

The wish to become invisible did not come true. Within hours of talking to Analia I was taken from my cell again and brought to a similar room, lined with girls, a guard in the corner, a showroom for the males.

I'm dressed in nothing but a black rhinestone bra and underwear. My hair is naturally curly, so no one styled it. All the other girls are dressed in lingerie too, only in different colors and styles. Hopefully that effect's the assholes choices in who they pick and hopefully I'm not on the wrong end of that choice.

The new customer is more careful than the last. The guard turns each on of us. I am first, then on down the line until each one of us is paraded around like livestock. A select few are paraded a second time, myself included, and I begin to worry. In the end it will be one of us that will be led out of the comfort of their cell. All of these other girls probably know the horror all too well, but the fear of what to expect is almost worse in a way.

Everything is silent, and I worry but then think that it wouldn't be possible for me to be chosen. My breasts are not as big as some of the other girls, my waist not perfectly shaped. I am thin, but it is evident that I am still slightly malnourished. Although I have eaten all the meals given to me since I was starving before, I still have not gained weight in the last week that I have been here.

I know the time will come any second that one of us will be chosen. The guard receives the message and leaves his post in the corner in the room and walks toward all of us. He stands in the middle, and a command is given again. He starts down my way and the girl next to me gasps, trying not to be afraid, but she has nothing to fear. The guards eyes are on me, I am chosen. I am next.

The guard grabs me and pulls me out of the room. I am led into the top room where the customer is and see his face for the first time. He is a tall dark haired male, olive colored skin, and sharp facial features. He has a devilish grin and eyes that burn through my soul.

I am fearful of what this man may do to me, I only hope that I am not with him for long. I know they can rent women out for as long as they please, and I certainly don't want to be with this man for one minute, let alone for hours or days.

The guard pushes me roughly over in his direction. I squeal, frightened, and almost crash into the customer. The situation becomes even more real and I feel tears coming on, but hold them back when I remember what Analia had told me.

"Oh we got a squealer here do we? I like the one's that make noise," the customer says, grabbing a fistful of my hair and looking at it. "Come on, let's go home."

"Just a minute sir," a man standing beside the customer says. "I need you to sign some paperwork first. Just the usual stuff, you should be well used to it by now."

"Oh yes of course. I completely forgot, where are my manners. Yes let's slip into your office and I'll sign. Uh why don't you have some of the boys help her put on something a little more warm. It is chilly outside, I wouldn't want her to catch a cold."

"Yes of course Mr. Paisley," the other man says, I can only guess that he is a manager or the owner of the establishment, something higher up than a guard for sure.

The two leave and I am pushed into a room by the guard and given clothes to change into. A red lace dress that I'm sure has been worn countless times, a fake diamond necklace and a shawl to drape over my shoulders to keep the cold away.

I get dressed, there's really no other option, no way out, I just have to comply. I knock and the guard unlocks the dressing room door. He binds my wrists once more and takes me to the entrance of the building where my customer is waiting. They make the trade off and am I forced into the hands of Mr. Paisely, a man whom I have no idea who he is or what he is like.

I'm taken to a black car and Mr. Paisley helps me into the backseat before getting in himself. There is a driver in the front seat, but he is only a shadow. Covered by a sheet of blacked glass, i cannot see him.

Mr. Paisely presses a button and speaks. "Mr. Gunt, Fifth avenue please," and with that the car roars off down the road at a moderate place. I had never been in one before, not since my ride in that terrible van that brought me into this life. We take several turns, although I can't see anything through the blackened glass that replaces windows.

"Mmm, finally alone," Mr. Paisley says and then scoots closer, putting his hand on my upper thigh and squeezing. I want to scream but I have to keep what Analie said in mind.

'Pretend, pretend, pretend,' I tell myself as he slides his hand up my dress and cups my sex. He tilts his head and plants rough harsh kisses on my neck. I swallow my stress and try to imagine how to act like I enjoy it. How does one act when someone is doing something to them that is unwanted?

I start breathing heavy out of stress, but Mr. Paisely seems to like it, so I try to relax as much as possible and keep up my deep breathing. He scoots even closer and bites my earlobe. The feeling leaves a pain in my stomach. Groaning, I remember Mr. Paisley said he liked the ones that make noise. I moan softly to see what his reaction is.

He takes his lips off my neck and faces me, "whoa, slow down baby, we're not even there yet," he grins. I try to swallow the bile that collects in my throat. The car suddenly comes to a stop and the driver announces that we have reached Fifth Avenue.

"Guess I spoke too soon," Mr. Paisley announces as the driver steps out of the car and opens the door for the both of us to exit the vehicle. Mr. Paisley exits first and then assists me in getting out since my hands are still bound.

"Now for some fun," he whispers into my ear as we ascend the steps into a rather large building. I always thought these were businesses, but upon closer inspection I see that there are hallways with doors every few feet. Mr. Paisley escorts me into an elevator and we ascend onto the fifteenth floor of thirty two. The elevator dings and he pushes me out and to the right. This floor is nothing but a hallway of doors as well. I am led down the hall, almost to the end, and then I am stopped by a door that is marked #798.

Mr. Paisley produces a key and opens the door, inside is a beautiful living space with all sorts of weird decorations made of wood, metal, and other materials. I barely have time to awe at the strange decorations before Mr. Paisley slams me into the freshly closed door, kissing me hard. His slithering slimy tongue in my mouth. I try my best to do what I think girls would do if some horrible being was shoving his tongue down your throat. I let my tongue squirm around his and sigh. He responds with a groan and presses against me.

I can feel a hard bulge ramming into my stomach, his growing erection no doubt. He breaks away briefly to produce a knife from his pocket and cut the tie on my wrists. I rub them with my fingertips, and try my best not to hit him since I am now free.

"Come with me," he says and takes my hand and leads me down a hallway covered in pictures. He leads me into a room to the left of the hallway and pushes me in. Inside is a bed and a dresser, a closet and another door cracked open enough for me to see that it has a toilet and a sink in it. A bathroom.

Mr. Paisley grabs my hair and yanks me over to the bed. He gives me another kiss and then pushes me onto it. He stands over me, undressing. His shirt comes off, then his pants, everything until he is left in nothing but boxers. His length more visible now. He runs his fingers up my dress and parts my legs. He feels all the way up to my sex and parts the thin layer of silk that are my panties to the side. He runs his fingers up and down my lips and then puts one inside me. The unfamiliar feeling of something foreign is unpleasant.

He curls his finger and I swear his nail scrapes my insides. I moan from the sharp pain and he takes it as pleasure. He does it again and when I grit my teeth he takes his finger out and then in a matter of seconds he inserts three at once. I yell at the pinching feeling that resonates in my groin.

"You like that baby?" he says and pulls back and trusts them in further. I groan again, he seems to like it, and it helps me with the pain.

"Ah," I exclaim as he quickens the pace. He does this and then curls his fingers upwards and I swear I'm going to pass out. Just when I can't take it anymore he pulls out his fingers. They're covered in blood.

Mr. Paisely looks up at me with a lustful look, "A virgin? Damn, I knew there was a reason my cock twitched when I had that idiot guard parade your ass around. Oh I'm going to enjoy being your first." He wipes his blood covered fingers on his boxers and then takes them off before turning his attention to my dress.

"Let's get that off of you," he says and starts sliding it up. He has me stand up and slips it off over my head. I try not to panic as he lays me back down on the bed. He straddles my legs, and runs his nose along my sex, inhaling deeply.

"hmmm, you smell so...intoxicating," he breaths. "I'm going to enjoy taking you. " He runs his tongue up my lips and into a sensitive part of me. I groan and he repeatedly flicks his tongue over that sensitive spot. I can feel his saliva wetting my lower lips as he keeps flicking his tongue. I moan and he turns his attention to a different area, just outside my opening.

He licks and sucks and then inserts two fingers and pounds away inside me. I have just about reached the point where I am about to scream from terror when he stops and climbs on top of me and kisses my neck, then my lips. I can taste myself on him.

"Ready?" he says, and before i have the chance to answer he grabs his length and runs it along my lips before slamming into me. I yell, and he twitches inside me.

"ARGH," he groans and starts to move. I can't do anything but lay there and wait for it to be over as he pounds into me merclessly. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to find a breathing technique that calms the pain. He quickens the pace, going faster and faster. I don't know how long this lasts until he shoves his length into me one more time with a final cry and then finishes.

Immediately he is off of me, panting on the bed beside me. He recovers in a matter of minutes, while I lie there and try not to weep. He looks over to me, his lustful look fading. "Wow, you. were. tight." he says and gets off the bed. "I think that's the tightest I've ever fucked." I don't reply to him as I try to get some composure. I don't get the chance though.

Mr. Paisley rises from the bed, takes my hand and helps me up as well. "I will have to have your services again sometime, but for now, I must take you back, our hour is nearly up." He helps me up and slides my dress back on, then takes a tie and binds my wrists once more. He gingerly fixes my hair and puts it up, then leads me back out to the black car and takes me back to the facility.

This is my new life. This is how I will live.


	7. Chapter 6

I am brought back to the facility and Mr. Paisely fills out the paperwork and surveys as to how much he enjoyed my "services." I am taken away from him and taken not back to my cell, but to a station in one of the back rooms. I am brought to a steaming hot tub, made to lay in it, and my hands are bound to a bar above my head.

Once I am positioned how they want me, a crew comes in and washes me head to toe, throws me into a white T-shirt for the time being and I am carted off to another part of the building. This part has rows of tables, the employees strap me to one and affix different things onto the table.

They brush my teeth and run a blue light over my body, parts of my skin light up and they flock to those areas, spraying me with cold bottles of funny smelling liquid, washing me with cloths and then turning their attention to the brightest lit path of skin, my lower lips.

They bring out a special tool that I can only hope they don't insert into me. It is a cart with many different sized objects and attachments. They employee set to clean me first takes a curved shaped object, and inserts it. It is small, only about a half inch in diameter. It does not bother me too much until he hits the button that turns it on.

Water shoots into me and sprays out, it is the most humiliating feeling and thing that I have gone through so far. He swirls the tool around, I feel it's curve hitting the different parts of my insides, and then once I am rinsed out internally he takes another tool.

This one is a brush. he coats it with something in a bottle, which foams up, and then inserts this as well. He gives me a second to adjust to it, as it is bigger, and then moves it in and out, letting the suds clean me. The bristles are soft, so it does not hurt, only has some sort of tickle feeling.

He then takes the biggest thing on the cart and turns it on. He squirts something onto it, and then slides it inside me in place of the other two. It is big and long, it hurts going in. I clench my teeth but don't say a word as it twirls and twists inside me, drying the excess water that was squirted in. It is a short brief uncomfortable feeling before the employee slides it out.

He takes one last thing from the cart, which is in a basket full of several others of the same thing. It is long and has a rounded tip, resembling a cock, only without a head. He polishes it off, and then inserts it into me, adjusting the straps around my legs so that it stays on. I give the employee a questioning look as to why this one has straps.

"To keep you horny, so you are never dry," he says and turns it on. The thing pulses with vibration and squirts a small amount of liquid out of the tip.

The employee helps me off the table and escorts me back to my cell. "Keep that on," he says. "If you take it out an alarm will go off and we'll insert something a little more uncomfortable."

"Why do I need this?" I ask. I see no reason for this to be inside me all the time. No one else is wearing one, so why should i need to.

"The last person you had complained he had a hard time getting you wet. This is to train you to be more responsive."

I try to tolerate this feeling and I don't notice any wetness between my legs. How long do I have to have this stupid thing in? I have no idea. The guard takes two things out of his pocket. "Almost forgot," he says pulling them out. They are small circular objects with suctioncups, little clamp looking things encased in rubber and a switch. He reaches under my shirt and attaches on to each nipple and turns them on. The clamps clamp down on my nipples and massage gently while the whole machine vibrates. I admit it does feel good and the feeling resonates in my groin.

"Alright, in your cell, just lay down and try to relax, when everything builds up, just let go," the man says, and assists me in my cell. What does he mean? When everything builds up let go? What? I have no idea what he's talking about.

I do as I'm told and lay on the bed and try to relax. The little machines are heaven on my nipples, and I feel the wetness soaking me down below. I relax and try to concentrate just on the feeling, but my awareness of other women in different cells around me prevents me from that. I have the faintest feeling of pressure building and I think the vibrator inside me is started to ease a little. It's an odd feeling.

I breathe heavily and take deep breaths. I feel myself relaxing deeply before a shadow covers the light in my cell. It opens and a rough looking guard opens the door and steps inside. Coming towards me.

"Come on, your wanted in the showroom," he says handling me roughly. He grabs the straps to the device hooked between my legs and rips the thing out of me, hanging it on a hook on the wall. He unfastens the nipple simulators, grasps my hands and binds them once more. When I try to resist he grabs my hair, hooks a chain to the ties on my hands and leads me to the showroom where I have been twice already.

I am in the same room with different women, as always being shown around like livestock. The man behind the window smirks and seems to keep his eyes on me the most, so it's no surprise when I am chosen. Instead of into the decision room where the customers usually meet their playmate, I am taken to another room in this god-forsaken place. This one looks like a torture chamber. A bed, walls lined with different whips and chains, a wall with cuffs attached to it, a table with cuffs, bars and much more.

I'm stripped of all my clothes, the tie on my arm is cut, a collar is hooked around my neck, and I am cuffed to the wall. I wait and wait and wait. Finally the door opens and I am face to face with the scruffy man who chose me. I feel this will be a horrible experience, more horrible than Mr. Paisley by far.

He walks over to me with a sly grin and starts to unbutton his shirt, never once taking his eyes off of my body. "I'm going to have fun with you," he says pulling his arms out of his sleeves. I panic as he walks over to the wall with all the whips and cloths. He selects a red whip and tie. He sets them on the table with cuffs and then walks over to the other wall and selects a tool that looks like a trailer hitch only smaller. He sets this on the table with cuffs as well and then wanders over to me.

He starts to undress, taking off his clothes until nothing is left. He turns his attention to me, his snake green eyes on mine as he uncuffs me from the wall and kisses me hard, pushing me into the wall hard.

"Oh, the things I'll do to you," he says and hits my sex. I yelp and he grows harder against my thigh. "Come," he says leading me over to the table and bending me over. "I only have an hour before i go back to work, this will be quick, but oh so good," he tells me as he cuffs my hands to the table and my feet to cuffs attached to the floor. I am bent over the table like a child, humiliated.

"Now, I'm going to spank you, and you're going to like it. Every time I hit you too hard I want you to say Mile, got it?" I nod my head and he responds by taking the whip in his hand and smacking me hard, the bite from the whip stinging my bottom. I yelp, which makes him hit me harder.

"Mile!" I yell and he hits me harder still, I yell it again, and he hits me harder, raining blows on different parts of me, my bottom, the end of my spine, the inside of my knee, my sex. He hits me a total of eight times, before shoving the metal thing that looks like a trailer hitch into my mouth and telling me to lick it. I do as he tells me and run my tongue along it, he watches me and strokes his erection, then takes the thing out of my mouth.

"Relax," he says, I try my best to as he walks behind me with the hitch in hand. He massages my ass and then with one swift movement shoves the hitch inside my behind. I yell and he smacks me.

"Hush little whore, what not used to having something shoved up your ass? Well guess what you better get used to it." He smacks my ass once more and then moves to the front of the table where I am. He runs his hand along his length and puts it dangerously close to my mouth.

"Suck," he demands and shoves his cock in my mouth the minute I open it. I gag and tears run down my face but he doesn't care. He thrusts his length further into my mouth and makes me run my tongue over him and suck him.

"How does it feel having my huge cock in your mouth?" he says as he thrusts slowly in and out of my mouth. "Mmm I wan't your jaw aching by the time I'm done with you." He continues to thrust and pulse inside of me as he grasps his sack and plays with it. This is horrible and humiliating. I can't believe this is my life. Finally when i think my jaw is about to break from being open too long he pulls out of my mouth and smacks me lightly across the face. It doesn't hurt at all, it's more startling than anything.

His fingertips glide on the table as he walks along the length of my body down to the other end of the table. He stands behind me for a long time and I can't tell what he is doing. He stands there for an eternity, then, in one quick move, he pulls the tool out of my bum and almost simultaneously i feel the full feeling of his shaft inside me. He is big and wide, much bigger than Mr. Paisley. I don't have time to adjust to this horrible man's length before he starts pounding away inside me. Going in at different lengths and angles, I can't keep up.

He pounds furiously into me, and I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow. "Yeah, you like that don't you?" he says and grabs my hair and pulls upwards. I can't help it, I yell, which only causes him to go faster and harder, increasing his speed until he spills his load into me and I'm left dripping.

He says no more as he pulls out of me and cleans himself up, then dresses. He exits the room and I am left naked and revealed in the room, still tied to the table. I stand there and think about what just happened. I can feel the ache between my legs. I am ashamed. I should have killed myself when i was still alive and free. As of now i am as good as dead. I'm sure someone has a thing for dead people anyway.

I can't help it wen tears surface and I sob uncontrollably into the hard wood. I stand there bound for several minutes, and then the door opens and I am retreieved, cleaned up again, and then put back into my cell like a dog.


	8. Chapter 7

As always updates every Friday. :) Kind of a short chapter but I promise to have a longer one next week!

Chapter 7

"So, we were looking through your records, specifically your gene test, and we believe that you have some fantastic traits of yours that are defined as desirable."

I sit on the cold metal table, silent as always while i listen to the doctors meaningless words. My knees are tucked under my chin, a thin white hospital gown covers me. I do not look at him, I only look down upon the floor.

"So what this means for you, um, gosh you never gave us your name, anyway what this means for you is that we are looking into a more meaningful, alternative purpose for you." Great, they'll probably send me to the lab to be experimented on, serves me right for acting the way I have. Ever since the torture room I have not been picked or even taken out of my cell due to me sobbing constantly.

Finally I had calmed down enough and as soon as that happened the staff brought me to this room in the medical wing to speak with the doctor.

"We think with your hormone levels, and absence of diseases and the strength of your immunity system we have decided that you would be a good candidate to go in the breeding section of this facility."

"What?" i say. I am silent no more. I will not have a child in this world, especially a female one.

"We believe it is in your best interest to, create new life. We think with your genes and bodily shape will produce excellent offspring and that is why we will be getting rid of the anti-pregnancy hormone so you can create children.

"I will never raise a child in this world," I mutter. I don't care what they do to me but I will not bring a child into this world, especially a female.

"Well you wont really have a choice. You can think about this, you have plenty of time. The last injection we gave you will not run out until next month, so that gives you plenty of use on the main floor yet. You will remain there until about a week prior to needing your next injection, then we will remove you from the main floor and transport you from there to the maternity wing, where you will be taken as a wife or you will be artificially inseminated."

"I won't let you do this to me, it is not fair for another human being to be forced into having children, especially when you plan on using them for sex slaves!" I hiss. I won't do it. They'll have to kill me before I open my legs enough to let them bring a child into this world.

"This will be a long process, until then try not to dwell on it. There is paperwork needed to be filled out, and we need to wait for your vaccine preventing against pregnancy to wear off as well. This will give you significant time to think about it and grow accustomed to the idea.

"I will be a slave, do what you will to me, but you will not get a child out of me. You will have to kill me before you put a child through the hell that you put all of us girls through." The doctor just looks at me as if this is a common response and says no more as he walks out the door and locks it behind him. I am left alone in the room angry and frustrated, and scared. I sit silently for a few moments before I completely lose control of my temper and begin opening doors and drawers in the room and flailing the contents at the wall. I know there's no use in trying to escape, I'm not trying to.

I yell and scream as much as my lungs will allow, I throw things at the walls of the room as hard as I can. The noise attracts the guards who open the door. I whip my head around like a caged animal and whip whatever was in my hand at him. It was a sharp tool with a pointed end, almost like a knife, but not quite. The tool sticks into his thigh and he yelps, clutching his now bleeding appendage. He presses a button on his communication device and steps out.

Moments later a few more guards, this time in body armor, come and get me. They grab my kicking body and put me back in my cell, injecting me with that horrible serum that paralyses and therefore forces me to calm, but I am not calm. Only my muscles are calm. Inside I am screaming.

Unable to move they place me on my bed and I lay there in silence. I can't speak nor move. The guards walk away and an eternity passes before I am mobile again. I can feel my arms spasming back to life. My legs tingle with feeling and in a few minutes I am able to control my movements once more. I sit up and take a few deep breaths and notice Analia staring at me through her cell.

"You okay darling?" she asks. I look at her and try to speak. She hasn't been here much. She didn't witness me sobbing after I came back from my session with my last client. She didn't hear about it either I assume.

I shake my head. I'm not okay. I am anything but okay.

"What's wrong? Had your first rough one I assume?"

I shake my head yes and continue. "It was awful. I sobbed for days afterward. I'm so sore, and now I just got back from the medical wing and..." I trail off as I start to sob. I can't contain it. The thought of being forced to bring a child into this world is unimaginable.

"They sending you to do lab work?" Analia asks. I sob even more. I'd rather be in the science wing than birth a child. At least I would die quickly, more than likely.

"Worse," I cry and her eyes widen. She knows but I tell her anyway. "They are forcing me to have a child."

"Oh honey I am so sorry," she says. "I wish I could hug you. How long do you have until..."

"Until the vaccine wears off that prevents pregnancy. Then they will look for a father client or do a sperm insemination."

"Well you got about two months then. Depending on things. You'll still be here, but you'll be taken a lot for testing. It won't be the first time I've heard of them using someone as a birth mother. You'll do great."

"I don't want to do great. How can I possibly give a child a life in this world. I just pray it isn't a girl. It's horrible to what they may do to them."

"I know hun but you can't prevent it, so might as well get over it, or put it out of your mind as much as possible."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"It's not, but just try and relax," she says and then silences. A guard walks down the hall with a hoard of women looking for another. I hope my tears will keep me from being chosen this time. I can't handle what they will do if I am picked.

Thankfully the guard takes one look at my face and walks past. All the females are blonde, and I am thankful to be a brunette for once, though I suppose they can change hair color as well.

I eye all of the poor victims. They all look sad or worried or simply bored. I suppose some get used to it after a while and routinely being paraded is nothing out of the norm for them.

Thankful that I am not part of the heard this time I lay on my cot. Analia has returned to hers as well. She gives me an apologetic look and then turns on her side, facing the wall. I do the same, and sob to myself.


	9. Chapter 8

Here ya go chapter 8 ;) reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 8

I fall asleep and awake to the sound of guards walking. They walk past my cell again and drop a plate of food in front of it. I grab it and bring it inside my cell. Chicken soup with a tray of crackers and some water. Green beans and an apple. A nice dinner.

I grab my spoon and eat my soup at a rapid pace, despite the news I was given I am profoundly hungry. Perhaps it was from skipping lunch or maybe I am a stress eater, I don't know which. I eat everything on my plate and then place it back out in front of my cell to be picked up later. Someone will come to gather it.

The guards pass by looking for people who meet a customers criteria. It's a busy day. I am picked a couple of times to go into the veiwing room but haven't been chosen by anyone specific to be taken. I am grateful. I don't know how I would manage right now.

The stress is always there, but the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and intensive worrying keeps me at bay. After a couple of days of this behavior, being brought out and not being picked I think they start to understand why I was so popular in the beginning and know that now I am not.

I am taken from my cell once again, but this time not to the veiwing room, but instead I am taken to the medical wing once again. I am forced to wait for the doctor, who comes in and sentences me to a detox wing.

I do not thrash or try to escape, for I know that only women who know every corner of this place have escaped. I don't even know enough to know where the exit is half the time.

They take me to the detox wing, where I am scrubbed down with smelling oils and placed in a hot bath. They leave me in there for quite some time and then take me out and dry me off. They shave me and put a mask and then a hot towel on my face. My nails are painted, my skin massaged until I am pink and my hair is trimmed.

A whole day is taken out at this detox center and then I am brought back to my cell for a late dinner. I fall asleep well nourished and I feel cleaner than I ever have.

The sound of struggle rouses me. I shake awake and am greeted to the bright flouescent lights that light the place during the day and are dimmed somewhat at night. I sit up on my bed and try to let my eyes adjust. Another day, another chance of being picked again to be used as a slave. I regret waking up already.

I hear the squeal of a girl, must be a new arrival, that or someone who hasn't figured out that there is very little chance of escape here. The guard seems irritated as he shoves her down the isle. I can't see her quite yet but the sound of her struggle is typical and indicates that she's new.

Suddenly a wave of blonde hair surrounds my cell. The guard is fed up and pushes the girl into my cell door, readying a traquilizer needle to end her struggle. Before he injects her I hear him calling for a stretcher to assist with carrying her the rest of the way to her cell. The opportunity gives me a chance to look at her and I realize I know her. It's Elodie.

She recognizes me too, her eyes widen in disbelief. "Help me," she mouths as she stuggles against the guard. "You gotta help me."

I shake my head but don't say a word. Why should I? I've saved her countless times before but the second I get captured she doesn't do the same for me. Some friend. There's no way out anyway. I couldn't help her even if I wanted to, I can only offer advice.

She keeps struggling until finally the stretcher arrives and the guard sedates her, then they hoist her onto the gurney and she is carted off.

"Did you know her?" Analia asks. Apparently she oversaw our connection. I ponder how long I've been in here and how long it took them to catch her since there is a period of quarunteen.

I nod my head. "I did at one point. We used to survive together when I was on the outside. She was able to help me escape, she saw me being captured, but she didn't even try to save me, even after I have saved her multiple times from her careless nature that almost got her caught."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You won't find many that are willing to stick together and help one another. You're one of the few that are willing to sacrofice anything to save a friend, she doesn't have as good a character as you. Perhaps that's why they chose you to reproduce."

I shutter at the thought. I don't want children. I had even been able to put it in the back of my mind the past few days, but it hasn't left completely. I've even tried not to think about when they've brought me in for blood tests to make sure I was healthy enough for a child, not that my life matters to them, but producing good offspring is. I wonder if they can even control what gender it is?

My thoughts are disrupted by a guard walking down the hallway and stopping at my cell. I am taken out once again, and cuffed. I follow without restraint and am taken not to the medical wing, where I suspected I would go, but instead I am taken to the showroom and I know I am in danger.

The man who will choose is already in his side of the two way room. He is dark, with dark hair and light eyes. He looks like a snake. I am paraded around for him along with the other girls and eventually a choice is made. A blonde is chosen, and carted off into the other part of the showroom. Time to start shuffling us out. But the guard stays still. Not moving us yet.

We are paraded again, for the same man, perhaps he is regretting his choice? But eventually another choice is made, and I am that choice. I am taken to the other half of the showroom along with the blonde, we are dressed into actual clothes over our lingerie, and then we are taken to a holding cell until the customer fills out the proper paperwork necessary to rent us.

"Great, now we're in for it," the blonde says as we wait. "I'm Ember, by the way?" I don't tell her my name, I haven't told anyone my name. It's better to keep the one part of me that I still have left to myself. As far as they are concerned, since I have not given them a name, and since they usually call us by our cell number anyway, I am #721.

"What is happening?" I ask instead.

"We will both be used. He wants us both for his pleasure, some men prefer to have more than one at a time, he is a common customer that often takes more than one book out of the library if you know what I mean."

` "You've been with him before?" i ask. She shakes her head no, which is a relief, I don't know what I would do if I had to be with the same disgusting man more than once.

"I've heard about him, he's pretty rough I guess," she says nochalantly. I think back to the last person I was with, the one that sent me into a crying fit. He was so rough, hitting me, even when I asked for leniency, he showed none. That was the first man that was horrible to me, and I assume there will be many more before I am sentenced to pregnancy.

The door opens and we are retreived. I am collared and so is my accomplice, and we are led like dogs to our doom.

Once we arrive at the place where the customer calls home we are brought inside and taken to his room, untied, and told to wait. He shuts the door behind us and says he is going to go and get a drink, then will be back in a short while.

He returns a few moments later with a glass full of amber liquid, he sits down on the soft leather chair in the corner and makes himself comfortable.

"Strip," he says and I hate the thought of taking my clothes off in front of this man, but then again I have no choice. Ember and I look at each other and then start to take our clothes off.

"No, no, no, I mean strip each other, take each other's clothes off, not your own," he says. "Do it slow."

I look wide eyed at Ember, and she reaches over and undoes the buttons on my blouse. I slowly crouch down and ease Ember's dress up, we take off each other's clothing until we are stark naked. The customer nods in aproval and motions for us to come to him.

He set's his drink down and tells Ember to straddle him and she does as she's told. He whispers something in her ear and she nods and starts undressing him slowly as well. I am made to stand and watch.

She finishes and then is told to back away. He gestures to me next and tells me to report to him. I stand off to his right and he grabs me and throws me over his knee.

"You've been bad, and bad girls need to be punished," he says, swatting my ass. I yelp and he does it again and again, not hard, but just enough to sting. He swats me seven times, then throws me panting on the bed and saunters naked over to a wardrobe in his room. He opens the door and reveals an array of sex tools. He retrieves a vibrator and some sort of rope with four clamps. He turns around then turns back to the cabinet as if he forgot something and grabs another vibrator.

"You on the bed," he says and points for Ember to get on the bed with me. She saunters over and lays down beside me. He takes another drink and then turns his attention to me. He takes the rope things and attatches each one of the clamps to of my nipples, and then attaches the other two to my lower lips. I cry out at the pain, and he smiles and tells me to hush, then turns to Ember.

He begins licking her below and she moans, then he inserts a finger, then two. She continues to moan and shake, it's all part of the act. He pleasure's ember and then reaches his other hand while his attention is still on her and pulls on the length of rope that is between the clamps on me. It hurts so bad but I feel something a little more, and I cry out at the feeling.

He takes my hand and places it on him and makes me run my hand up and down his length. He is not as big as others, but he is wide. I do my best to please him so he will come sooner.

He stops licking Ember and turns his attention to me, but not before taking a vibrator and putting it inside Ember, she twists and moans as if she enjoy it, but I know that this is not at all enjoyable for each of us.

Our client makes quick work of warming me up and licking me, then he slams his girthy length into me, hard. I cry out and whimper. He pounds into me, and I hold on as much as I can as he goes hard and fast into me.

Ember cries out and he reaches over and slaps her groin, telling her she's a greedy girl. He pulls out of me and gives me a vibrator in place, which is of no comfort. The thing is huge and pulsing, he slams into Ember, and as he pounds into her he yanks te clamps on me, i cry out.

He pumps into Ember and she whimpers, he slaps her face and keeps going harder and harder until finally he spills into her and they are both left panting on the bed beside me. After a while he gets up and takes out my vibrator and clamps, and cleans himself up. We are bound by our hands once more, as is policy, and he takes us back to the facility where we will wait another day to be picked again and again, over and over until the day they decide it is time to bring me in to the pregnancy wing and force another life into this world.


	10. Chapter 9

A message to my few (But very treasured!) followers. I will not be able to post a new chapter next Friday on the 11th. I will try immensely to post some time during the week, though I am not making any promises. Also I know the first half of this chapter is not the most entertaining, but I promise it gets more entertaining towards the end. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of them. :)

Chapter 9

I'm back in my cell eating the grilled chicken salad they gave me for lunch. I'm starved after my un-enjoyable afternoon. I finish the plate and then set it outside my cell to be picked up by the cafeteria workers.

Analia has been gone for a while. I hope that nothing bad has happened to her, one can only hope in a place like this.

I wonder to myself where they have Elodie, not that I care much. It was only a matter of time before someone caught her and brought her in. Lord knows how many times I saved her from it, her capture was inevitable.

She asked me for help when she wasn't even willing to save me. Not that I could help her here, there is nothing to do other than to give advice, which I am unable to do as I still have none. There isn't a single piece of thought that I can think to give to any new person here that is the least bit helpful, other than what Analia had warned me.

I am so tired. This afternoon's activities have proved to be exhausting, so I lay down on my cot and try to get some sleep. I close my eyes and start to fade slowly in the darkness.

When I wake Analia is back, and there is no sign of guards anywhere, must be their breaktime. I lay on my bed and relax, then sit up when Analia calls over to my cell.

"Hey where were you?" I ask her. She stands across from me in her cell, looking beaten but fine.

"I had a client that rented me out for a few days. They can rent you however long they like, that's why I was gone so long."

"Oh," I pause, " I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replies. "I was fed better than I ever was here, and he wasn't that bad, just took forever, he was a kinder one though."

"I wouldn't know the term even if I experienced it."

"You will, some are more gentle than others. Not all are abusive, not all of them toy with you, there are some decently plesant ones out there."

"You can't tell me you enjoy it though."

"There are days when I do, yes, but there's a lot of times when I don't. Most of the time I'm just not up for it, but the more gentle ones are enjoyable yes."

"I don't know if I'll ever get that far," I shake my head.

"You will honey, after you have that baby they'll put you back on the floor once you're healed enough. You'll find that some are enjoyable and make you actually feel good. None of them really ever care about you, but some at least make the effort. You are young, you'll learn what you like and what you don't. Some of the girls here like it better when they are rough and not gentle. It's all about preference. Not that it's what your going to get anyway, but at least you will some times."

I doubt this immensely, but to avoid an argument or further conversation I agree and sit back down on my bed. There really is nothing to do except wait to be taken to the showroom again or wait for the next meal or any other reason for them to take you out of the cell. Today there doesn't seem to be one.

I lay back down on my cot and wait for dinner to arrive. When it does, it's pork chops and a baked potato along with green beans. Very filling.

Once I am done, I return my plate and wait. A guard comes and picks it up, and then leaves once again. I am left alone for a few hours until someone comes and fetches me, and I am taken to the showroom.

I am dressed in fancy lingerie and paraded with the other girls that are unfortunate enough to be in this position. Eventually the customer decides on a small redhead with green eyes and a curved figure. I feel sorry for her, but am also glad it is not me. I could use a break from this, then remember I will have a 9 month break very soon.

I only hope I can learn the whole of this facility and attempt an escape before that happens. I know it's impossible, but hope is what keeps most of us going in here. Without hope, we would be even more emotionally starved than we already are.

I spend the night in my cell, thanking whatever force allowed me to have an easy day. There is not many times that this will happen I know, but I can only hope it will be more calm for the duration of my stay in this cell before I move to the maternity wing.

I awake in the morning and I know my prayers of serenity are not answered as I am awakened by a loud banging on my cell door.

I rise and hold my hands out to the guard who bounds my hands once more and I am taken to the medical wing where I am weighed and my vitals are taken before I am brought to a room and wait for the doctor or nurse to enter.

After a few minutes a nurse enters and says nothing as he takes blood from my arm and runs to do testing. He tells me nothing except to wait and that the doctor will be in very shortly.

I wait for an eternity before the doctor comes in holding a wad of papers that I assume are about me. He sits down in his chair without acknowledging me, types away at his computer, and then spins his chair around to me.

"This is just an immediate check prior to your fertilization, making sure everything is all set to go before the due date," he says, pausing for me to take this in. "We have other news as well. We have found a donor, so when the time comes you will not be artificially inseminated, but instead loaned to a male donor who is willing to fertilize the egg."

I say nothing as I am unable to change this. The idea of someone agreeing to bring a child into this world is sick, I don't understand the dominant male world anymore. It is nothing but brutality and irrationality. I am disgusted and appalled, and I no longer want anything to do with it. I truly believe I am better off dead.

After my appointment with the doctor I am not taken back to my cell, but instead to the showroom and paraded once more. I am not chosen the first time, but I am kept for several rounds. They are busy today and They have what others are not chosen and bring in new ones as well. I am chosen on my third round by a blonde man with brown eyes. He looks cruel, but when I am taken to his car he is surprisingly gentle.

He drives us to his home and un-bounds me and offers me food. I accept and am given an assortment of cheese and crackers along with nuts and berries. They taste like heaven on my tongue and I wash it down with a splash of wine. We talk somewhat before he seduces me to the bedroom and I now know what it is like to have a man be gentle.

He takes his time undressing me and then commands me to do the same. I do it slowly as he did me and then grab his shaft and lick. He groans in pleasure and I groan back to make him feel better. I can be generous if he is gentle.

He stops me and then pushes me gently to the bed and has me lay on it then crawls over me. He wets his hands with lubricant and then eases a finger inside me. I groan for his satisfaction and he responds by kissing my breasts and easing another finger in. It actually isn't so bad as Analia had told me. It isn't enjoyable, but the lubrication makes things smoother and bearable. The man who has me is gentle as well, which is a nice change.

He stops playing with me and then gets to business, easing inside me and takeing it slow, easing in and out at a relatively slow pace. We go on for hours, or so it seems. He takes his time and when he is close he quickens his pace and spills himself in me before pulling himself out and cleaning up and allowing me to dress. I feel the ache in my groin from going so long, and I know that tomorrow I will be sore. Still I am thankful I have been granted a gentle client. I can only hope my donor will be as such.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello few but treasured readers. I will no longer be able to update every friday, i'm switching jobs, but I will try to still update once a week. Here's my latest chapter. It's a twist that's for sure. Let me know what you think :)

Chapter 10

I run free, away from that terrible place. Everything is wrong. I was there too long, way too long. I was able to get away, but not before the baby. The poor baby. How will I take care of it? I'll have to give birth eventually, how can I make it survive out here when there is little food even for me? How will I raise him or her? Will I be able to keep him or her alive?

Of course I will, I will try my best. I am free, that is what matters. My child will grow up in cautious fear, but at least it wont have to live how others do, like I did. I am free, and so is my child. All is well.

I startle awake. It was a nice dream, but not a truthful one. I will never be able to escape, I don't know enough of the place yet, I know some have been here for years and have never known the whole of this place, let alone secrets to get out. Very few have been able to.

I will not have the chance before I concieve my first child, that much is certain. It is too late. I am moved to the maternity wing, all settled in, and today will be the day that I will be taken by the donor who will use me for pleasure until I am pregnant with his child.

His child that he doesn't even want

I shudder. He will be here any minute, or so I am told. I can only hope he is the gentle type, though I know not many are. Most like to be rough with women and use them for their pleasure, they care less if you are sore from previous arrangments, they don't care if they hurt you, all they care about is themselves.

The time comes where I am removed from my cell and taken to a room, stripped and told to put on a nice dress which they give me, and my client will be in the room in a matter of minutes.

I do as I'm told and put the dress on along with the shoes. It is not revealing as they usually are, but it is a simple dress with a nice blue shade and white heals to go with it. It is comfortable.

When I'm done dressing I sit and wait. The door opens and I am face to face with the devil. A handsome brunette man, very muscular, with blue eyes and a strong build. He is attractive, but not overly so. I still cannot take my eyes off of his natural looks. A strong jaw line, stocked build, eyes that are unreadable in emotion.

I wonder if they ever even thought of what my child will look like with different candidates or if they simply picked one.

"Hello, my name is Brea," he says and extends a hand. I don't take it, even though he is attractive, I still loathe this man. He withdrawls his hand awkwardly and speaks again in a lighter tone, "What is your name, they only call you by your cell, number 721."

I don't answer and he looks confused, but doesn't retreat. "Okay then, well since your not giving me answers I guess we should get going, come," he says extending his hand to help me out of my chair. I take it and he helps me up, he opens the door and pulls out a cable tie and bounds my hands so I do not run. I am trapped, I am his.

He leads me to his car and helps me in the passenger seat, then shuts the door and gets in his side. We drive for an eternity before pulling up to a house outside of the main city. It is a nice beige house, a two story with green shutters and nice sized windows. It looks homely.

Elodie would always point out how nice they were on the outside. Now I get to see the inside of one as well.

"Alright, home at last," he says and helps me out of my seat, placing his hand on my back as he escorts me inside and locks the door with a key behind me. He takes scissors and cuts the tie around my wrists, apparently the place is sealed enough that he's not worried about me escaping.

"Okay, I'll give you the tour, your going to be here for a while so I'll show you where everything is that way you know," he says and walks indicating for me to follow him. He leads me down the main hallway downstairs and shows me the kitchen, living room, and dining room. He shows me the bathroom on the first floor that contains a toilet and a sink. "Now for the upstairs," he says leading me up the steps. I am completely silent through all of this, taking in my new home where I will stay until the inevitable happens.

"Here is the bathroom, you are welcome to use any time you please, here is my bedroom, and over to the left is my office, I would prefer if you would not go into my office. And over here, on the end, this is your room." He takes a key and unlocks the door, revealing a white room with purple silk curtains and a soft lavender colored bed, a closet full of clothes, and a stand with a lamp. The room also comes with a bathroom so I will not have to leave at night, which will not be possible as Brea instructs me because he will lock my door after nine.

"You are free to go anywhere you like in this house except my office, eat anything and drink anything in the refrigerator, whatever your heart desires."

"Thank you," is all I mutter and walk into my room and sit on the bed. He tilts his head to the side and gives me a puzzled look before sauntering over to me and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable," he says and then the tense pressure in the air builds and he gets up and leaves, leaving my door open as if to let me know I am able to change my mind and follow him. I decline and lay back on my bed and sob quietly as he walks down the stairs.

I hear him clang around in the kitchen, what he's doing I don't know, but he seems hell bent on making a lot of noise. I ignore it and shut my door and continue to sob until I cannot cry any more tears. When I am exhausted to this point I fall asleep facing the wall with the windows, not the door. I dream that I am not in this place. I dream that this is not our world.

The door opens and I shutter awake, Brea is in the entrance with food, pancakes and bacon and eggs, a huge meal. "I brought you something to eat, I know it's not breakfast time, but I wanted to make you something nice," he says and sets the plate on the stand. Not wanting to upset him I pick up the plate and take a bite, whispering a compliment and a thank you.

"So after your done eating why don't we take the time to get to know each other," he says gently. "We - "

"We can do that," I interupt him. I should have known he was buttering me up so he could get right to business. I finish my meal quickly, and set my plate back on the night stand before moving to him and giving him a kiss. He returns the favor and I straddle him, he cups my ass and I push him back on the bed grinding into him. This is what they want, what he wants.

He stops and breaks the kiss, his erection beneath me. "Whoa, I meant talk," he says and gently pushes me off of him. "Let's not do it here though, why don't we go into the living room." He stands up and takes my hand helping me up as well. I take it and he walks with me down the stairs and into the living room. He sits on one end of the couch and beckons for me to sit on the other end of it.

"Okay so I guess first we should talk about living accomidations, first off, is there anything here you are not okay with."

"No," I tell him, plain and simple. I keep my answers to the point, short and direct. There is no need to elaborate.

"Okay," he continues awkwardly, "Is there any food you do not like?"

"No."

"Alright, maybe a question that has more of an elaborate answer other than yes or no," he trifles. "How do you like to fuck?" I shrug my shoulders and he takes that as a cue to talk about how he likes it.

"Okay, well then, I like it rough, hard. I love pulling hair and smacking a girls ass. I love to feel her writhing beneath me, love to smell her wetness and cumming on her face. I don't know how you like it, but I'm guessing you've not had much experience or just don't care either way."

I shrug my shoulders again which makes him laugh. "Okay," he says "obviously this isn't going anywhere. I need to head to my office and do some work, please make yourself at home." He saunters off and upstairs to his office. I wait a few minutes until he is deep into his work, then quielty walk upstairs and go in my room. I explore a little bit then slip under the sheets and wait.

After a while, in the evening, I hear him walk downstairs and rummage in the kitchen, then I assume he goes into the living room. He stays down there late, and I stay in my bed, waiting for the moment he collects me to do what he wants with me, but that moment never comes. I fall asleep as the night gets darker and quieter, he never rouses me, and I awake in the morning on my own.

The sounds of Brea in the kitchen bring me out of my bed. I am wearing a large T- shirt and panties. I walk down the stairs into the kitchen where he is eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," he says polietly, "can I offer you any cereal or anything this morning?" he asks. I shake my head no and tell him no thank you.

"You need to eat," he says non-chalantly. "I have plans for you later, I need you to keep your strength up."

Great so starting right into it this morning. "Can I get a shower first?" I ask him. He nods his head and beckons for me to go, calling out once I walk away to let me know where the towels and wash cloths are located.

I grab one of each and mess with the buttons until hot water shoots out. I step in and stand under the steaming water. I let it pour over me and wash myself and my hair. I stand in the shower for a long time, prolonging the inevitable. When I've had enough I step out and dry myself, brush my teeth with a new toothbrush that was layed out, and then step out of the bathroom.

Brea is waiting for me outside the door and I jump. He smirks and takes me into his embrace. It's time. He lifts me and carries me to his room and throws me on the bed. I grunt and he rips the towel I have around me off and eyes my body.

Despite being naked with so many men I want to cover myself. I don't want him to see me. He undresses himself in front of me and pulls out his impressive length. I gasp. He's the biggest I've ever seen.

"I know baby, and it's all yours," he says in a husky voice. He bends down onto the bed and sucks on my neck, biting it every few inches. I try to groan, but it's a pathetic one. "You smell so good," he breathes and moves from my neck to my breasts, grazing his teeth lightly over my nipples. I inhale sharply, knowing men like that sound as well. He groans deep in his throat and continues.

His fingers trace down my neck and rest on my groin, slapping it and then inserting his fingers. I moan, he ignores me and places a finger in my ass as well. I hate the unfamiliar feeling but groan as if I like it because it will make it quicker.

"Mmmmm," he moans and licks my lower lips. "Your pussy smells and tastes so good." He licks and sucks and moistens the area, I spill out dishonest groans. Finally when he's had enough of stimuating me he slams his huge length into me. He slams into me once, twice, three hard times and then turns me over and smacks my ass. I yelp and he inserts himself into me again and again and again until i am in pain. I writhe beneath him since he said he liked that, and try to moan with every thrust.

"Ah" I cry out as I fake an orgasm, a technique Analia has taught me, and he stops immediately and pulls out. Fake panting I ask him "what? aren't you gonna keep going?" I know he didn't come. I didn't feel his seed spill into me, I don't feel the extra lubrication between my legs.

"You're not enjoying this are you?" he pants. "I know you aren't."

I look at him suprised. "H-how could you tell?" I ask him, bewildered. I did everything the way I normally do.

"You're body gives you away. Your only a little wet, and most of it is from when I went down on you. You're moans are strained and forced, not truthful, and was that an orgasm you tried to fake? Oh honey I know better, you're just insulting me."

"I-i didn't know I was being so obvious, I'm sorry I'll try and do better," I say and avert my eyes, embarassed that he has seen through me.

"No, don't try and be better, it's not your fault. I'm going to do better to pleasure you. But not until your ready. After all you're having a baby, the least I can do is make the sex comfortable until you get pregnant." I nod my head and look down. I was taught not to look your superior in the eye unless he tells you to do so.

To my suprise his fingers curl under my chin and gently lift it up, his blue eyes pierce mine and give nothing away, but invade me and my thoughts. "We'll find what you like," he whispers and walks over to his bathroom. "But not today, I don't want to start again after this bad note. We will start maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," is all I manage and he walks back out of his bathroom with a wet washcloth and a dry towel. "Here let me clean you up," he says and wipes me gingerly, cleaning the small mess that was made during our activities, then drying between my legs.

"Why don't you go back to your room and get some clothes and put them on, I'll make you something to eat."

"Okay," I squeak and return to my room and retreive a T-shirt and soft silky athletic looking shorts and putting them on before going down to the kitchen. Brea is making something that smells sweet in a pot and is frying bread in a pan. I don't know what's on it, but it's better than nothing. I'm starving.

He finishes cooking and hands me the plate and a mug with a light brown liquid in it. "Here, french toast and hot chocolate," he tells me and then sits down with a mug of his own.

"So I just want to talk about a few things, and if you don't want to right now tell me to stop, or if your not comfortable just don't answer, I want you to be honest with me, but I want you to be comfortable. Understand?" I nod my head and he continues. "Okay, so here's the first question, and I want more than just a shrug, how do you like to be touched."

I look at him, trying to form a response. "I-i I really d-don't know, I've ne-ver really..." I trail.

"You've never enjoyed it? How many clients have you had?"

"I d-dont know," I say honestly, enough to know I don't like it hard. "A few.."

"And you haven't had one that you enjoyed even a little?" he sounds surprised.

"No, i haven't," I say, lost. He looks at me with wide eyes and an exasperated expression. As if he can't believe what he's hearing. He stares at me for a few minutes, then speaks once more.

"What have they done to you."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We sit and talk over hot chocolate. He seems very concerned about my lack of enjoyment with these things. "I've had girls that didn't like it rough, and I understand that, but I've always been able to get a real orgasm out of them once I modified my performance," he says.

"Why are you so concerned with how we feel?" I ask.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he questions. "This is a dance, it takes two people, and both have to be willing to comply. If a woman ever does not enjoy anything whatsoever, which I have yet to find, I always promised myself I would set them free. There is always a chance that your going to run into guys you don't like to sleep with, but if they find some that are good and enjoyable, then I don't feel as bad. Obviously it would be hard to free someone, with all the legality. That is why I don't set them all free. But I promised myself that if I find a girl that does not know how she likes it, and I am unable to teach her, then she will be free. I've never found a girl that hasn't enjoyed at least one way of this dance." I stare at him wide eyed and surprised.

He's willing to set them free...sort of.

"You're willing to set someone free?" I ask, more like a clarification to know that I actually hear what I just heard. He nods his head, I can't believe this.

"And you might be, but I have to see if I can find a way you like it though, but don't try to fake it, I will know. I know if you actually enjoy it, semi enjoy it, or don't at all."

"I sort of figured since you were able to tell I was faking back in the bedroom," I say quietly.

"Right, so you don't like things rough, we'll try other things tomorrow. For today we're just going to spend the day getting to know each other."

"Can you do that? Certainly I have to be back at some point."

"Oh no, I have all the time in the world. This whole pregnancy thing could take months, and as of right now, you're free rent. This can be prolonged as much as you or I want, within reason. It may take months to reach their goal."

"Really?" I ask and he nods his head. I don't want to be here for months, then again I don't want to be here at all.

"Right, so now that we're both done with our drinks, why don't we sit down and have some quality time together. We can watch TV or play a game, something to break the ice."

"Okay," I say. I don't know how to play games or watch TV. I've never done any of these things, I don't even know what exactly a TV is. Puzzled by my lack of selection, Brea chooses to watch TV. He leads me into the living room and we both sit on the couch and he turns on the screen, this must be the TV. Okay.

He searches through titles on the screen and chooses one, it's about a murder that a few people are trying to solve. It bores me, but if it keeps me out of his bedroom I'm grateful.

We sit for hours watching this show, and then another one, and then another show after that. All are different plots and characters, but none of them are interesting to say in the least. Brea cooks dinner, and then retires to go get a shower before we both turn to our beds in our seperate rooms.

The night drags on and I am unable to sleep. I lie awake all night, hoping tomorrow never comes. Tomorrow is another day here, another day of trying to conceive, another sex session and Brea trying to make things right and find what I like.

Unfortunately for me, time does not stop, it plows forward and before I know it morning is upon us and Brea is making me eggs and bacon for breakfast, along with coffee, which is awful and has a bitter taste.

We eat and he talks about his plans for me today. He's going to try something new, something a little less rough, a little more gentle, but not too much. He commands me to tell him when something doesn't feel good, or if I'm not enjoying it.

"You won't at first, I'll need to get you going, but once we're a few minutes into it let me know what you are and are not liking," he says. I nod my head and he leads me up to the bedroom, I strip in front of him and he undresses himself, bare and vulnerable I walk tediously over to him. He embreaces me and kisses me fervently, I return, pushing my tongue into his mouth and entwining with his. He runs his hands gropingly down my back and squeezes my bottom. I jump up and he carries me across the room to the bed and lays me on it gently but hastily, then crawls on top of me.

His eyes are full of desire and want when he stops kissing me and licks and nips downwards. I pant and writhe beneath him and he stops and looks up at me. "Don't. Fake. It." he growls. "I want your honesty as much as I want your body."

He continues down my body, ravaging me. I lay in quiet, letting the feel take effect. He nips and it feels okay, he licks and it's gentle, which i like. I lay still until he gets down to my sex. He licks me below, and I involuntarily buck my hips once and sigh. He looks up at me expectantly, "how am I doing?"

"Good, good," I say. "I'm doing okay."

"Okay isn't what I want, I want you dripping. I want you cumming when I tease you," his eyes pierce through me, and for a minute I feel a little bit more fear towards him. "Tell me when I'm doing something you like or don't like. Direct me," he growls before continuing his assult on me.

He licks and sucks on my lips and I say tell him it's okay. He moves to my entrance and darts his tongue in and out and I tell him its better. He keeps darting his tongue in and out, and I pant at the feeling. He takes this as a good sign and keeps going, darting his tongue in and out for so long that I wonder how he is not tired. He keeps going and then circles his tongue around my walls. I moan and he picks up the pace.

"Mmmmn," he groans as he licks me, " you are so intoxicating." He sniffs my most intimate parts and I buck my hips, though I don't know why. There is no reason that him sniffing and licking me is sexy.

"You're liking it better baby, I can tell," his voice is husky and lustful as he stops licking me and crawls back up to me. "You like it when I thrust my tongue inside of you and you like it when I circle your walls, now we're going to try some nipple play he says running his tongue along the outline of my breasts. It's a weird sensation and I don't know if I like it or not, but I writhe like I do.

He outlines my breasts a few times with his tongue, occasionally licking one or both of my nipples, and I groan. He does it again, and I involuntarily whimper. He smirks at me and then bites down on my nipple, not hard, enough to illicit pain from it though and I yelp.

"Okay, so no biting," he says and lightly kisses my nipple in apology. "Sorry baby," he says and continues licking them with a little more force, but not anything painful. Really the assault feels heavenly, and I moan for him gratefully. "Hmm, so your a nipple kind of girl huh? A first for me, but lets see if I can make you come this way.

He changes his tune, and instead of licking, he rolls them with his fingers, the pressure is slightly uncomfortable, but it feels good also. I close my eyes and breathe heavy, and he tightens his grip and keeps going, rolling each of my nipples between his nimble fingers. I pant with some sort of feeling that takes over me, desire? It can't be. I do not love this man.

"Yeah, you like that baby, come on let it build up, let it go." I pant more and moan as he goes a little faster, and he continues his assult. "Let go," he growls, and I try to but I just can't.

"I- can't," I groan.

"Then I'll give you something that will," he growls and slams his length into me so hard I whimper. He doesn't break eye contact as he lets me adjust, then starts to move at a slower pace. I close my eyes and try to do nothing but feel.

He picks up the pace, slamming into me, letting me adjust, and then slamming into me again, over and over. He stops playing with my nipples in order to steady himself, and then pounds into me, over and over at rapid paces, slowing down, and then going rapid again.

"Come on baby, come on," he hisses through gritted teeth. "I'm not coming until you do." I groan at his response, and he goes faster yet, his length is long and girthy, and it hurts so bad. "Come on," he yells, bending down in order to lick my nipples. I feel the strangest feeling of something building, and I yell, which is enough to send Brea over the edge and I feel him spill inside me.

"Damn it!" he yells once he's finished. Panting, he slides out of me and grabs a towel from the bathroom. "I had you, I almost had you. Son of a bitch." He cleans me up without another word, and then cleans himself.

"Please don't be angry," I whisper, and he looks up at me with a piercing gaze that makes me want to cry.

"I'm not angry at you," he sighs. "I'm angry with myself. I had you close, so close, and I lost myself. You were there, I almost had you there, and then I let go sooner than I wanted to."

"It's okay, really it's not a big deal," I murmur quietly. I'm still testing the boundaries as to how angry he is and how I can act when he is angry. I don't want to upset him so much that he'll hurt me, which is what I'm afraid he might do. I really don't know this man at all.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL," he roars. "You have no idea how important this is to me. I'm not one of those shit bags out there that only care about themselves. It's far more enjoyable if you can get the girl to go along with it, I mean really go along with it instead of faking. Most aren't able to tell when a girl is faking, and the rest don't care. I'm not one in a million, but I don't want to be like those pigs. Yeah I get it, its great to go out and rent someone and fuck their brains out, but you know my father told me a long time ago that it's a lot better making her feel good too, and he's completely and totally right." I look at him wide eyed and confused. I seriously don't understand this man. Why he is so keen on trying to get me to come I don't know. He can't care that much.

"Look, I have a job that I'm getting paid to do here, and you're going to get pregnant and you're going to have a child, but you are not leaving this house until I get you to cum. Plain and simple." He eyes me with a wild look in his eyes and I swallow the knot in my throat. He doesn't even glance at me as he gets dressed and I think he starts down the stairs before coming back up and he goes in his office and slams the door shut. I sit on the bed, his bed, for a moment and then tip toe to my room and quietly shut the door. There I spend my time trying not to cry until I hear him go down the stairs and clang pots around.

He fetches me an hour later with a soft knock on the door. He doesn't wait for me to tell him to come in, but there is no privacy and there never will be.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he begins. "I was just so close to making you feel good, actually good, and I let my own pleasure get the best of me. I'm going to be better not to make things so harsh for you, I'm not at all mad at you, it's not you, it's me. I need some time to think of ways to make you cum, but for now I would just like to enjoy a nice dinner with my guest in the house. So why don't you come downstairs and we'll both eat together and we don't have to talk about what happened earlier or in the past unless you want to. It's completely up to you. "

"Okay," I say and he goes to exit the room and I follow him obediently down the stairs and to the table where he has laid out ham and mashed potatoes, along with green beans, a side salad, and peaches. This is more food than I have ever seen in my life in the same spot. My eyes widen.

"What?" he eyes me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "I've just never seen this much food before, even though they fed me well, it still was never this much."

"Yeah, I did make too much, so there will be left overs for lunch. It's a planning ahead thing," he shrugs taking a seat at the table and gesturing for me to do the same.

We sit in silence for a while and eat dinner, and I coax Brea to tell me about his life, his job, what he likes to do, etc. He falls for the trick well, I sometimes do this to prolong getting fucked when I know that the client will be rough. It's a habit I have picked up certainly.

"Well, I work at a newspaper company, editing reviews and stories for others so they are grammatically correct before shipping them off to printing. I enjoy lots of things, watching TV, cooking, biking. I really love trying to fix things, mechanical and human. It's kind of a passion of mine. I see something broken, or something that could be improved and I go for it. "I guess not," I say as I look down at my plate. He's trying to fix me, I'm considered broken to him. I should have known I was just a hobby, a different one, but a hobby none the less.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asks me after a few minutes of stirring food around on my plate. I look up and he is watching me with quizzical eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just full, I guess."

"No your not, you may be full, I don't know about that, I can't tell, but I know that something is bothering you, what is it?"

I look down again. Keep your mouth shut. There is no reason to tell him the thought you just had, it may start something you can't control.

"It's okay, you can tell me, please. I want you to be honest with me, I would really appreciate if you would tell me what is making you so upset all of the sudden." I continue to say nothing and take a bite of my food. He stares at me, eyeing me, his eyes burning through me like fire.

"I've had enough with you being quiet, now either you tell me what is bothering you, or I will take you across my knee and I will smack your ass, I know your not fond of it." I stare at him in disbelief, I can't believe him. One minute he's telling me I don't have to talk if I'm not comfortable, and the next he's demanding what is wrong with me that is making me feel the way I am.

"I'm just another broken thing," I whisper. His shoulders drop in a disappointed gesture.

"Yes, you are. I'm not going to lie and deny it, but listen, I like to fix things, I like taking things that need improvement and fixing them. It's what I do. I always loved to fix objects, now people are becoming part of that list. It's not an offense to you, trust me, everyone could use a little work, I just happen to know what work you need and how to help...sort of."

"Okay," taking a sip of water to increase my thinking time. He still has not made me feel better that I am a broken toy that he wants to fix. It's almost worse than being sold out as a slave...well maybe not.

He is trying to help you...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Don't think of it as you're broken, look at it as if I'm trying to better you. I'm really trying to make your life a little easier by helping you to know what you really like and what you don't like," Brea tells me.

"But if I don't like anything and you can't fix me, you'll set me free?" I ask.

"I will, but I will know what you do and don't like, therefore I will know if you're faking it in order to be left go. Look, I can't set everyone free, there's too many legal issues with that. I will set one free, one. And I'm saving that for the one I can't teach to feel good."

"Oh," I say and look down. I don't know how great my chances are of me being the one that he sets free. I almost came when he did things to me the last time, that must not be very good of I want to be let go. I need to control myself better, I can't do what he tells me to do. I need to focus on me, not what he is doing.

"I'm sorry, I can't set you all free. I would be put in jail, my career ruined. I can't have that, but if I can make it look like one of you escaped, that's all I can afford. If I keep letting all of you go, then they won't rent to me anymore, or I can go to jail if they find out my true intentions of renting you. The most I can do for you girls is to rehabilitate the ones that need it, that way their lives will be a little less shitty. I know how horrible it must be. I've seen a lot of injuries on some of you, but I can't do much about it."

"I know you can't, you don't want to risk your life or job," I tell him. This guy is crazy, he has seen some of the things done, and he still doesn't care. I know he wants to help, but he could do so much more. Is it really that hard to help us out, other then teach us how we like to be fucked? There isn't any point to that anyway since we can't choose who we get, they choose us, they use us how they like. There is no say for us. Only silence and acceptance.

"I can't, I'm sorry I can't. I wish I could do more, but it's not in the cards. Why don't I make you some hot chocolate."

I shake my head, "I think I'd rather just go to bed." He looks at me with a suspicious look, and to make it more believable I add "I'm just very tired."

"Okay, as you wish," he says. He offers his hand to me and I accept, and he leads me up the stairs and to my room. He stops at the door and lets me continue inside. He shuts the door behind me after telling me goodnight, and I go into my bathroom.

I brush my teeth and then draw a bath full of steaming hot water. I rummage through the cabinets and find a bottle of soap and squirt some into the bath, which makes it foam up. When it's ready I sink down into the water.

I let the steamy water consume me, my hair pools around my shoulders and the tips float on the surface of the water and bubbles. I relax my muscles, and breathing and eventually I find myself getting sleepy. The water relaxes all parts of me and I start to fall asleep in the bath tub. I'm there a few minutes in a deeply relaxed state before I jolt awake and I know I should get out.

I find a towel and step out, drying myself before I climb into bed. I don't even take the time to put clothes on. The silk sheets engulf me and I drift off to the sound of Brea walking up the stairs.

After a long night of sleep I find myself slowly awakening to a weird sensation between my legs. I moan and open my eyes to find Brea's head between my legs and his fingers grazing over my skin. He flicks his tongue from side to side and then runs it all over my sex. I moan unintentionally, and he responds by sliding his hands upwards towards my nipples and squeezing them gently.

"Good morning baby," he says in a husky voice, taking a moment to look up at me. "I thought I would just come in for some breakfast." He continues his assault on my pussy, and then works his way up, sucking and biting on various parts of my skin until he's all the way up to my lips and I can taste myself on him.

"How are you liking this?" he asks when he pulls away. I look in his eyes and there is nothing but want and desire in his eyes.

"It's good," I say. His pupils dilate and I can tell he's trying to read my honest mood. I assume he sees nothing wrong with it since he says nothing and gets back to groping me.

He squeezes my bottom and sucks on one of my nipples. I moan in appreciation, and he kisses me fervently, asking for permission with his tongue to grant access. His kiss is gentle, and I allow myself to let go for just a moment. Savoring it for just a moment before I need to go back to pretending that I don't like this so I can be set free, but in all reality, it's the nicest thing a man has ever made me feel.

He increases the pressure in his kiss and trails his fingers down to my sex and gently pushes one inside and stroking my front wall. I can't help it, I groan in appreciation, and he continues slowly, achingly slow. I squirm and writhe without control, and I find myself lost.

"Please," I moan without even thinking of saying so. He doesn't stop, but looks up and evaluates my expression. His eyes widen and he meets my unplanned demand with a kiss and he gently places himself on top of me.

He circles my nipples with his tongue and places his length at my entrance, then easing in but he stops.

"See, this is the face of enjoyment baby, this is what I was talking about. It feels better, doesn't it?"

I wriggle and writhe underneath him, panting for him to get going. I don't know what to do. I don't want to admit to him that this is indeed making me feel good, in fact more than good. I've never felt this good in my life. "Uh, mhmm," I manage. He pumps once into me and then stops again.

"I said it feels better, doesn't it," he repeats himself, looking at me with eyes that burn right through me. He's looking for the direct answer he knows I don't want to give to him.

"Ah, yes," I groan. "Now, please."

"No, I want to hear you say yes, I'm not moving until I hear that you're truly enjoying this."

"Yes, I'm fucking enjoying it, come on already!" I yell at him, frustrated at him for not doing as I wish when that is all I have done for him.

"Agh," he yells and slams into me. He goes fast, pounding into me with more might than I've ever felt. It's really painful, but filled with something more. Enjoyment maybe?

He pumps and grinds and pushes into me, varying his speeds and pressures, he licks my nipples and kisses my lips, palms my breasts and smacks my ass. I whimper and yelp, he's going too hard, and he knows it. He sees it in my face and slows down some, then pulls out and waits several seconds before slamming back into me. I yell in ecstasy, and he does it again and again, then changes the pace to move at a slow but forceful pace.

I pant and clench around him. I feel the thing I felt before building inside of me, and Brea knows it. He eyes me, gauging my reactions to different ways.

"Come on baby, come on, I know your there, just let go," he says, continuing to go slow but hard. Everything keeps building and building and building. Brea keeps sinking into me at a constantly steady pace, and then licks my nipples and I lose it.

I crash, over and over I crash. My walls contract and grip his length. My breathing is erratic and uncontrolled, my body shaking with my release. I cry out in ecstasy and Brea speeds up as I orgasm, coming just after my release is done. I am in awe of how that felt.

For a moment, we lay there, Brea on top of me, the both of us panting. After a minute or so Brea rolls off of me and lays on the bed beside me. His chest moves with each breath, his muscles contracting. He really is an attractive man.

I see the smallest tattoo on the underside of his arm, it's tiny and barely visible. I've never even noticed it, since he wears a shirt with sleeves long enough to cover it when he's dressed, and I was always occupied with other things when he wasn't.

"Can I ask what your tattoo is of?"

He thinks for a moment, "Sure, but only if you answer a question of mine."

"What is that?"

"What is your name. You've never told me, and none of the managers know either. You go by the name of 721, which I know is your cell number, or was before you got moved to the maternity ring. But I know you have another name, what is it?"

I pause. I've never told anyone my name. Not even Analia. I've told Elodie, but she betrayed me a long time ago. She was the first and last person to know my name. It's the only part of me that is not exposed. With everyone knowing it, I will be even more naked than I already have been.

"I can't tell you," I say, and Brea looks at me as if I've grown three heads.

"Why, why can't you tell me your name?" he asks. He sounds angry, and he has a right to be. I just can't let him take the last part of me away.

"It's all I have left," I whisper. I see no sign of understanding in his eyes. I don't think he knows what I mean when I tell him it's all I have left.

"I don't understand," he shakes his head.

"It's all I have left to call mine. It is my only possession. Who knows, maybe if they find out my name and don't like it, they might change it. I don't know what they are capable of. There is one person that knew my name and that person betrayed me. I don't want to trust anyone else with it. Especially someone that doesn't care."

"I do care. I'm trying to help you as much as I can."

"You're not trying to help me, you may think you are, but I'm just a plaything until you get me knocked up!" I yell. Brea looks at me with anger in his eyes, but I don't care, I continue. "You're being paid to have me here and do what you wish with me until I'm knocked up and bred like a cow, then I'll be brought back and I'll deliver your baby that you don't care about, and then I'll go back to the same shit that I was doing before I have this child. I'll go back to the facility like nothing ever happened, and you can think all you want that you're helping me, but just because you show me how I like to be fucked doesn't necessarily help anything. I'm not given a choice in how I'm fucked, so why should it matter that you're teaching me the way I like it. I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life and there is no cure for that."

Brea looks at me with fire in his eyes. Anger, but there is a hint of something else I can't place. He doesn't say a word, he just gets up and leaves me in my room, quietly closes the door, and then goes into his room.

I sit there, angry that he didn't answer me back, I don't leave my room until I hear him leave the house, he closes the front door and locks it behind him, then drives off. I am left alone for the first time in his house. And I don't know how to react to it.

I go downstairs and find some cereal and milk and pour breakfast. I wander around the house, eat lunch, learn how to work the TV, and I watch it until Brea comes home. It is a very long time before he returns. When he does, he opens the front door and walks quietly in, hearing the TV he peers into the living room and sees that I'm there. He is dressed in business attire with a briefcase.

"Where were you all that time?" I ask.

"I was at work, I do have a job that I need to report to. I have been working at home as a sort of long weekend, but I needed to go back today, regardless of your attitude. I'm sorry you feel this way, it is the best I can do to try and help you. I'm sorry I cannot help you in any other way. Law forbids it."

I look at him like hes a snake. A terrible snake that needs its head cut off with a shovel. I loathe this man, I loathe this life.

"Don't look at me that way, I need to prepare supper, is there anything in particular you would like?" I don't answer him, only with a scowl do I show any expression. He takes my silence as a no and sighs, then goes into the kitchen and starts pulling out dishes and pans. I go upstairs to my room and take a shower. I feel dirtier than ever knowing that I let him touch me this morning. I feel even more disgusting once I remember that he actually made me orgasm.

I scrub at my skin until it's red, I let the scorching water sting my skin, I try to get as clean as physically possible while being in this horrid house. I stay in there for as long as I can and eventually Brea comes upstairs and knocks on the door telling me dinner is ready.

I don't care, I keep washing, I keep soaking my skin until my fingers are pruned, I'm in there for a long time until Brea comes up again, once more, and opens the bathroom door without asking.

"Come on, you need to get out, you're going to use up all of the hot water," he says in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Let it run out, I'll shower in cold water," I say. This angers him and he reaches in the shower, shuts the water off, grabs a towel and yanks me out of the shower. I stand in front of his blazing eyes, naked, but he doesn't look at my body, he looks straight into my eyes, never breaking contact with them.

"I need you to dry off and get ready, you need to eat dinner, and then we will see what to do with you."

***** If you want the sad ending stop reading here, it will be written along with two other endings once I am finished with this story.*****


	14. Chapter 13

I'm not getting dressed, I don't want to come down and eat dinner with you," I say bluntly. Brea's eyes turn even angrier, and I can tell he wants to hit me.

"I don't care what you want, your not going to get it, get used to it," he says, grabbing the towel and drying me off quickly. I protest and yell at him to stop, but he doesn't. He continues to dry off my skin, then he grabs some clothes out of the dresser and dresses me against my will. I sit down on the bed and tell him once more I'm not going to eat dinner with him.

"I already ate, but you need to. Get downstairs or I'll take you across my knee," I can't tell if he's serious or joking. I test the threat, I've been spanked before, it doesn't turn me on, but it doesn't bother me a whole lot either as long as its fairly gentle.

"That's it," he growls, grabbing me. I struggle to get loose, and he hoists me over his shoulder and smacks me once, carrying me downstairs.

"Brea, put me down, I can walk down the stairs myself," I say through gritted teeth. He swats my ass once more and continues carrying me.

"No, you want to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one. I'll show you how to behave," he says. He carries me down to the kitchen, and opens a door that I thought was a closet, but reveals stairs instead. A basement.

"What, what are doing?" I ask. I've never even been down in the basement.

"I'm punishing you, you will not act the way you are without being punished," he says with complete simplicity. "I said that I would take you across my knee, and I will, along with other things. You can yell at me all you want, you can tell me you hate me, but you must obey me, this is my house, you are a guest here, and I guarantee it is better than what your dealing with back at the facility. I don't think you want to go back, you have a choice, you can go back, or you can take the punishment. Now what is your choice?"

I don't say anything at first, I was taking a minute to decide, and he smacks my bottom, "your decision baby?"

"Don't call me baby," I growl. "I'll take your punishment."

"I'll take your punishment, sir" he corrects. He has never asked me to call him sir before.

"I'll take your punishment...sir," I say defeated. Regardless of how badly he hurts me, it will be better than going back to my cell.

He carries me the rest of the way down the steps and I see what I'm in for. A bed, along with a wall lined with different things, a cabinet that probably contains torture devices. I'm suddenly afraid. I thought I was just being spanked.

"I'm going to spank you, and then fuck you, but you are not to come, understand?"

"Yes," I say. I'm doubtful that I will come anyway. I hate when men are rough with me.

"Yes what?" he asks.

"Yes sir," I guess.

"Okay, well then I'm going to set you down, your going to lean over the side of the bed and stretch your arms out, palms on the bed. He sets me down and I do as I'm told, resting my breasts and face on the silk comforter.

"Turn your head in the other direction, so you can't see what I grab," he commands and I do as I'm told. He rummages around and grabs a few things from what I can guess, and lays them on the bed on the side that my head is turned away from. He stands behind me and grasps my hips, leaning down and spreading his now bare chest across my back.

"Spread your legs," he whispers and yanks lightly on my hair before getting off my back and standing again. My breathing becomes erratic, I am afraid of what he will do to me, is he like all the others? Is he as bad as the first rough customer I had?

He grabs something from the bed and slips it over my eyes, it's a blindfold. He takes another soft tie and pulls my arms behind my back and binds me by my hands and elbows. He tells me to stay and then goes and grabs a stool and lifts me onto it, it's long enough to be a bench, but too low. He places my feet on either side of the bench and secures them with shackles. I am unable to move. He pushes my face back onto the bed, stretching my back and shoulders, and making my ass feel like it's even more positioned into the air. There is a long pause in which it is dead silent and I'm certain he is looking at me.

Without warning something hard hits my bottom. I yelp, and he hits me again. "You have been bad, this is the punishment for that baby," he says.

I muster all of my strength, "Do not call me baby," I say and he smacks me again, harder yet.

"You won't give me your name, I have to call you something baby," he says, and hits me once more. I yell again and he puts his paddle down and leaves the area for a minute, getting a few more things before he returns to me once more.

"You want to be a bad girl, your going to get treated like one," he says, I hear liquid squirting out of somewhere, and then I feel his hand on my lower lips, spreading oil all over my groin and ass. "You want to act like this, I will show you how you will be treated." He spreads the oil more and then places something at my entrance and pushes it in harshly. It's big and vibrating, with ridges and an odd shape. It stretches my walls and pulses inside me.

"I'm not done," Brea says and grabs something else, and spreads the oil around my ass once more before shoving something inside. It is small, and he fiddles with the other end until liquid comes out of it, lubricating me inside. He pumps the thing into me, then pulls it out and places something else to my entrance and pushes in.

It's horrible. The pain is awful and I yelp, Brea smacks my ass and tells me to be quiet, or he will get something bigger. I scrunch my face as he pushes it slowly into me. It feels like a bunch of balls joined together, not like anal beads, they are all connected, each one that he pushes in is bigger than the last. He turns on something that makes it vibrate to a different beat than the one in my pussy. He keeps pushing one in at a time.

"We are at the third one, count from here how many there are," he says and pushes one more into me.

"Four," I say, it is big, I'm worried what the last number is and when this will stop. He smacks me and puts in another one. "Five," I yelp, and he smacks me.

"Quiet or I will fill your ass and your pussy until I can't," he tells me, tears stream down my face. I'm not used to this much filling me.

He massages my ass cheek, and then pushes another in, "six," I yell, the only way I can express pain now is to yell the number. He pauses, then moves them slowly out, one at a time, I sigh with relief.

He gets to the last one, but doesn't pull it out, instead Brea stops and leans over to whisper in my ear, "count again."

I sob. He pushes the second one in, "Two, the third, "Three," it's much easier for me to take now, but it hurts too. "Four," I say as he pushes another in. He smacks my ass and shoves another, "Five," I yell. and then I must have angered him because he pulls the toy out and throws it on the floor, walking away.

"Wait!" i cry. "Please, please don't get anything bigger I can't take it."

"Yes you can," he says and continues walking. "This is what you get. If you anger me, I will punish you, and I will claim your ass in any way I want."

"Please, don't," I sob. He is silent, and then sighs.

"Okay, I will not give you anything bigger, but you will do something else for me," he says.

"Yes, anything," I sob.

"You're going to let me fuck your mouth, then your pussy, then your mouth again. I'm going to cum on your face, and then you will eat dinner with me without complaint."

"Yes, sir," I whisper, still sobbing. I can take it, I can take it as long as he does not shove anything bigger inside of me. I hear Brea walk away and I panic. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting another toy," he says, "it will not be as big, but it will be uncomfortable, it will not be pleasant, and you will have it in you for the rest of the night until tomorrow morning."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I yell.

"Do you want this or something bigger?" he asks.

"This," I say without hesitation. I don't want to take any chances with anything bigger. He grabs something from his cabinet, and returns to my behind, massaging me and then shoving the toy very deep inside. Its a normal sized toy, not big but really not small. It has a hook on the end that he stretches down and hooks into my vaginal opening. It tugs gently at my opening, but doesn't hurt too bad.

"Is that better baby?" he asks and I nod graciously.

"Yes, thank you," I tell him.

"Now, your going to wear this the rest of the night as punishment, and I'm going to fuck your mouth first, but not before I mess with that beautiful pussy a little more."

"Okay," I say, thankful his stretching me is over. He takes the toy out of my pussy, and pushes it back in, in and out, in and out, I will be sore tomorrow. He goes faster and faster and I actually find myself getting wet. He notices and goes harder as well.

"You're loving this baby, don't deny it, I am punishing you, and your enjoying it. Maybe you do like it rough after all," he says and continues. He licks my clit and I shudder. He stops. "Oh no, you're not allowed to come," he says and turns his attention away from my pussy and onto my mouth. He presents his anatomy in front of my face and rips off my blindfold. I open my mouth and he stuffs himself as far in as he would go, pulsing inside of me. "Suck," he commands, and I do as I'm told, he moves in and out, but doesn't choke me like others would. He is very gentle in this way. He shakes and I know he's close, I get ready but he never comes. Instead he pulls out and walks to the other end and slams into my pussy, with the toy still inside.

"Aagh," I yell and he moves fast and hard into me, pumping into me for several minutes. He goes hard and fast, it's the most full I have ever felt. It feels a combination of good and bad at the same time, and my brain doesn't do well with comprehending whether to feel horny or afraid.

Finally he slams into me one last time, spilling his load into me. I gasp in relief as he unbinds me hands and elbows, and the shackles at my ankles. He pulls himself, along with the toy out, but leaves the other one in my ass as promised. I collapse from exhaustion on the bed and Brea stands beside me at the edge of the bed.

"Get up," he commands, and I sit up as I'm told. "I'm still going to claim your mouth one more time." I go to the edge of the bed and he climbs on, laying on his back, his erection calmed, he looks at me expectantly. "I need you to use your mouth, clean me off please, and then we will go and eat dinner."

I do as I'm told, lowering my mouth to him I lick off the excess cum that is not lost in me. It is a salty sweet taste, not as foul as some that I have been forced to swallow. I can taste myself on him as well as I lick him up. I suck and slurp and lick until he is all clean. He does not grow hard again, and when he thinks the job is done he instructs me to get up and he dresses me in a red silk dress that is located down here, and then allows me to go up the stairs and eat.

"Was that so bad what I did to you?" he asks as we're eating dinner. He has cooked steak fillets and baked potatoes with sour cream and butter and salt and pepper. He has also cooked home made rolls and green beans, and a chocolate dessert that I cannot wait to try.

I look up at him with now dry tears. "Yes, it was awful," I tell him taking a bite of the steak that seems to melt in my mouth.

"What about it was that bad?" he asks. "All of it, or just a certain part. Think before you say all of it, remember, I know when you are liking things and how much you are liking them.

I pause. I didn't mind some of it. But there was one part I absolutely hated. "I hated that thing that you put up inside me, I hated when you made me count, I hated that even though I was begging you to stop you kept going."

"I understand that, but that was all part of the punishment, it wasn't meant to be enjoyable, especially that part. I should not have gone that far with the anal toy, that was a little far, I thought you had a little more practice with that previously. Regardless, you needed punished, you cannot disrespect me like that and refuse to do as I say in my house without getting punished. I made you this dinner as an apology, not for your punishment, but for failing to make you feel better about being used. I really do feel sorry for you, but there is not a lot I can do. You're going to have to accept that fact.

I nod my head and act like I agree, but I don't. He can read me and he knows I don't agree, I can see it in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he finishes his dinner and cleans up. I help him to wash dishes, and then he goes to get a shower. I go up to my room to bed. I'm exhausted from his punishment earlier, and I don't want it to happen again.

I can't let it happen again.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pain is not only a feeling, it is also an emotion. Pain is the only thing, the only form of body sensation that can be replicated into an emotion. You can feel happiness in your head or heart, but you can't feel it like you can feel silk running across your skin. Sadness does not feel like water running down your body. You can become so sad and depressed that you are in tears, sadness can illicit tears from a human being, but you cannot feel it like pain.

Pain is an emotion that will put the knot in your stomach and the heaviness in your heart, it is also the feeling when you are physically hurt. Pain is both physical and emotional, the only emotion that is also a feeling.

I feel both this morning as I wake up. I'm sore from Brea's punishment and I am hurting inside, but that is left to be undetermined.

I rise from my slumber and climb in the shower. Brea is already gone for the day, off to work. I go downstairs once my shower is done and find breakfast on the table, sausage links, eggs, and toast. I eat hastily, and then sit down and fumble with the Tv, trying to figure out how it works. There is nothing for me to do here, nothing until Brea gets home.

I wait and wait for hours upon end, and then when Brea finally comes home he greets me an begins dinner.

"Can I help?" I ask. I'm trying to make conversation, trying to get last night out of my mind, there is nothing I can do about it except behave and try not to make him angry. Maybe if I don't mention it, he won't get mad and do that to me again.

"I'm assuming you don't know how to cook?" he asks me. I shake my head, I have no idea how to cook. There never was the need to learn how.

"Okay, then why don't I teach you," he takes a knife and vegetables, and pulls a board out from under the sink. "We'll start small," he says handing me the knife. "Cut the vegetables into small bite sized pieces and put them into this bowl."

I do as I'm told, cutting tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce and onions. Once I'm done I set my knife down and wait for further instructions. Brea continues to fry meat, chicken. He doesn't see me for a few minutes, but then finally turns his head to see why the chopping noises have stopped.

"Oh, you're finished. Okay, next comes the spices," he says. He grabs several small tubes out of the cabinet and places them next to the bowl of chopped vegetables. "Here, salt, pepper, onion powder, garlic powder, and garlic salt. Sprinkle a little of each into the bowl.

I pick up the first tube, pepper, I think, and start giving it a shake. It comes out fast into the bowl, and Brea jumps. "Whoa not that much," he says, "here do it like this," he grabs my hand with the tube of pepper in it and slightly sways the tube from side to side until a small amount sprinkles out. He does this with the other bottles as well until a small amount of each spice is layered on top of the greens.

"Now for dressing," he says, getting out an oblong shaped bottle and a rubber lid to go with it. He sets out oil and vinegar, and sugar. He doesn't ask me to help with it he does it all by himself without measuring anything. When he's done pouring the three ingredients he takes the oblong shaped bottle and shakes it, then lets me pour the dressing over the salad.

It's times like this that aren't so bad. Him teaching me something, this is the best time I've had with him in a while, if ever. I could live in this moment, actually live in it. All things must come to an end, however, and when dinner is ready we eat and then retire to our separate rooms for comfort. I fall asleep to the unusual silence of my dreams. There is nothing my mind creates tonight, no fantasies of escaping, no horrors of children, nothing.

Completely silent.

The morning is cool and damp. It's raining outside. I turn on my side and look at the clock, 10:00. Brea is probably at work. I rise and take a shower, then make my way downstairs. Brea is in the kitchen waiting for me with a bowl of cereal and some pancakes. He offers them to me and I eat, waiting for him to tell me more about what he's doing home. I thought he had to work.

"I need you to finish breakfast, and then I need you to take this," he says handing me a stick. "They provided it for me when I picked you up, I'm supposed to have you take this every month before your period starts, which it's due this week."

"How do you know that and what is it?" I ask. I've never seen one of these things before, how in the world am I supposed to "take it." It's not a pill I swallow or a shot that is infected. What does it do anyway. Why is it needed?

"It's a pregnancy test. I need you to pee on it, did you go this morning before coming downstairs this morning?" I nod my head yes. "Okay, well that would have been the best time, as that's when the most of those hormones are released through urination, but that's okay. Here drink your juice." He pushes the glass in my direction and I take a sip. He eyeballs me as if he wants me to drink more, but doesn't say anything.

"So when am I gonna get my period, since you know all the answers," I ask him. I don't know what day it is, I didn't even know that it's been a month in this house. I don't keep track, I figured there isn't a specific amount of time that I'm to be here, so I don't know when I'll be going back, I don't want to go back.

It can be awful here, but there are good parts too. Brea is nice most of the time, and he is a good cook and feeds me well. He takes care of me, and keeps track of things I didn't even know I should be keeping track of.

"You're supposed to get it tomorrow. This test is accurate enough that it will tell you up to two weeks before you miss it, so I think whatever the result is today, it will be fairly accurate."

"Oh," is all I say. I drink the rest of my juice and he takes me to the bathroom downstairs and opens the door for me to go inside, then shuts it behind me for privacy. I take the stick and place it between my legs. Even though I really have to go it's hard to summon the feeling to actually urinate. It takes me what feels like a full minute before I am able to coax it, and then trying to aim for the stick proves to be a difficult task. When I'm finished, I skip washing my hands, I'm just going to give the stick to Brea anyway so he can tell me what it says.

I open the bathroom door and Brea takes the stick and sets it back on the bathroom counter, and tells me that it will take a few minutes for the test to show a result. "This is the hardest part," he says and gives me a weak smile. I suddenly have trouble holding back tears. I walk away from him, hoping to hide my sadness. What if I'm pregnant? Then I will have to leave and go back. I don't want to go back, but I also don't want to stay here, but here is better than there. It is definitely better than there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brea asks. He doesn't follow me, but he saw my face before I turned around. Shit.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I try to speak normally, but my voice comes out raspy and choked with emotion.

"No, you're not what is wrong honey."

"Don't call me that," I tell him. I'm not in the mood for pet names right now, if ever. I'm so sick of it, so sick of being called baby, honey, etc. It's so demeaning, then again so is everything I'm being put through, how did it ever come to this?

"I don't know your name, I don't know what else to call you. You are upset about something, are you afraid?"

"No," I lie.

"Yes you are, I can see it," he says. "I know, babies are scary, especially in this situation, but there is no guarantee that your pregnant, don't get carried away yet."

"How can I not? There is the threat of a child inside me. And a half chance that child is female. Do you realize what they would put her through? Do you realize how that child would grow up? I can't live with that!"

"You'd be surprised. This is your first child, you'll learn to forget about it."

"The hell I will. I can't stomach being forced to do this. I can't stomach being here and knowing that your only goal is to get me knocked up."

"You know maybe you're here because I want to make you feel good too," he says sympathetically. "They did inform me before I came and got you that you were...difficult. I was the only one that would take you. And if I didn't then you know what would happen? You'd be artificially inseminated, and that would have been an easy one time procedure. Give thanks that you didn't have to do that. And be thankful that at least you're here with me and that I was at least able to make you come once in your life."

I say nothing, drinking in the fact that he was the only one who would take me and the fact that if it weren't for him I would have been artificially inseminated with someone who I wouldn't know one thing about.

As I wait for the results I realize my life with Brea is not as bad as what I thought.


	16. Chapter 15

A little teaser chapter ;) sorry it's not as long, and I know it's been over a week since I have updated and I'm terribly sorry. I am falling behind in writing since I just started a new job and I'm working 12 hour shifts and since I'm changing from day to night shift I am constantly tired and still getting the hang of things. Please forgive me if I get behind on updates in the next couple of weeks! In the mean time here are two chapters for you to enjoy. Reviews are appreciated :)

Chapter 15

Negative.

The test is negative. I have another month with Brea, another month of a softer life, and I find myself glad.

"You know, I can't be all bad," he says as he looks at the results. "I've been taking pills to lower the chance of you getting pregnant," he admits.

"Why?" I'm shocked. Why would he do such a thing. Isn't the goal of this whole thing to make sure that I get pregnant? Why would he take the pills to make sure he didn't?

"When I found out that you've never had an orgasm then I didn't want anything to happen until I was able to do that. I owed you that much. Then when I was able to get you to, I didn't stop. I don't know why I just couldn't. Opposite of our fight I do like spending time with you. You're different. You don't fake it, or you didn't after I told you not to. Most just go along like I don't know."

As I sit there and stare at him he gives me the weirdest look. I don't know what he means by it, but no one has ever looked at me the way he has.

"Well since we haven't gotten you pregnant yet, why don't we go upstairs and give it another try?"

"But you just said that you're on pills so I don't. Do they wear off that quickly?"

"Nope." He takes my hand and leads me upstairs. I'm starting to like him better, and I'm not afraid as he undresses me. I'm not afraid to put my hands on him and unbutton his shirt and his pants. He gently undoes the robe that I'm wearing and it pools at my feet. We stand naked in front of each other, and he eyes my body with a different hunger I have not yet seen in him.

"Damn, what have you done to me," he picks me up and throws me on the bed, crawling on top of me and kissing my swollen lips.

"I promise to go easy on you this time," he whispers in my ear, then gently bites it. It illicit's a moan from my parted lifts, a small one. He shushes me and trails his fingers lightly from my lips down to my most intimate area. "I'm just getting started."

He circles around my hot spot with his fingers and I shiver. He pushes a finger inside and curls it forward, it's a nice feeling, especially since his nails are trimmed. He kisses my lips and strokes me inside. I squirm underneath him.

"Feel it baby, feel what I'm doing to you, don't fight it," he says, pushing down on my abdomen he increases the pressure of his fingers inside. His hand on my abdomen keeps me from squirming and his fingers make it hard for me to stay still. I fight to stay still but I can't as the pressure of his fingers increase.

He adds a second finger and pumps them in and out and my breathing becomes more sporadic and less controlled. I begin to quake around him and I can't control it. He flicks his tongue over my sensitive bud and I crash around him. My second orgasm with him, maybe not in a row, but he is the only one that has been able to get it out of me, and I'm relieved at how good it feels.

His fingers curl as I finish and then he positions himself at my entrance. Withdrawing his fingers, he sucks my cum off of them, and I feel that strange but oh so familiar feeling in my groin. I cry out to him and he slams into me and pumps at a fast pace. It's too fast and I don't like it.

Brea concentrates on himself, on trying not to lose it too soon, but he is going so fast, too fast, and soon he is spilling himself inside me with all the strength he has. He grunts with his release and crashes on top of me and we're both left panting on one another, the calming down of our arousal.

As I lay there with him, on top of me, I feel something. An unfamiliar feeling towards him. It's not lust, not love, but it's something close. Something very pleasant. The best word to describe how I feel towards him is peace. I feel at peace when I am with him, when he is on top of me.

Instead of him crawling off of me immediately after recovering he rolls off of me and lays beside me instead, his arms around me, his breath tickling the back of my ears. My back is to his front, and our legs are entwined. The position feels so...safe, so secure. And I never want to leave this moment.

What the hell is happening to me?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wake up to the smell of sex and the unique smell of Brea. He is curled around my body, encasing me in his warmth. I feel sleepy, so sleepy that I don't mind being curled up in his arms. There's a blanket over us, Brea must have pulled it over us at some point after our activities.

I lay there droopy eyed and warmed from his body heat. It's really nice and comforting. I find myself drifting in and out of sleep continuously, until finally about the fifth time I open my eyes, I feel Brea stir and I know he's going to get up.

"Morning baby," he whispers in my ear. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," I tell him and he moves closer into me, his erection poking we go again.

"Good," he says in return. "Are you hungry? You must be after that?"

"Eh, kinda," I say and he slowly gets out of bed and gets dressed. He only puts on his boxers before going downstairs. I pull on a T shirt from my own closet across the hall and follow him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm not making anything, I'm getting you some ice cream though," he says.

"What is that?" I ask. I've never had it before.

He looks at me as if I'm an alien that has just grown three heads. "You mean you've never had ice cream before? You can't be serious."

"No, I've never had it," I tell him and with that he rips open the other half of the fridge and pulls out a big tub.

"What flavor would you like, chocolate, vanilla, or both? You know what I'll just give you both so you can taste both of them."

"Okay, but just give me a small amount in case I don't like it," I tell him. He turns around from scooping ice cream into bowls and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh, you'll like it," he says, and scoops a large amount into each bowl. "I mean if you don't, and don't want to eat it, that's fine, but I guaruntee you'll like it, there aren't that many people on this earth that don't like ice cream." He hands me the bowl and I take the spoon and scoop into the soft white and brown mush. I get a flavor of each on my spoon and look at it suspiciously.

"Try it before it melts," he says. I take my spoon and put it in my mouth and the flavors explode around me. It's hard to imagine anything could taste this good. My eyes grow wide and I take another spoonful and then another, until the whole bowl is consumed. It is only after I've taken my last bite and swallowed do I realize that Brea has been watching me the whole time.

"Yeah that's what I thought," he smirks. "I knew you would like it."

"That was really good, thank you." That was the best dessert that I have eaten the whole time that I have been here, the best I've had in my life actually. It gives me chills that are not associated with how cold it is, it's creamy goodness fills my stomach and another part of me, a happier part of me.

"Oh you're welcome," he says.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you stay home from work today?"

"I didn't feel like going in," he shrugs. "And with the amount of money they are paying me to house you it's not a great financial concern that I go in."

"Oh."

"Yeah baby, you're worth more than my paycheck. That's why I don't mind taking the time off to fuck you."

I don't say anything. I need to fight these feelings that I am having for him. They are beyond ridiculous. He doesn't love me, he's just using me. He took the day off for his pleasure, not mine. He doesn't care about me the way I am starting to care for him. I need to stop.

But it's so hard when he has nothing but boxers on.

"What are you thinking about?" Brea's question guides my thoughts away from where they shouldn't be in the first place.

"Nothing," I tell him, and he gives me a knowing sort of smirk. He takes my empty bowl of ice cream from me and places it in the sink and walks back over to me. Taking both of my hands in his he kisses me fervently.

I return his affection with a brighter tone, and he pulls away from me and heads up the stairs, leading me behind him. He escorts me to his room and has me sit on the bed. Pulling my legs up so my back is to his pillow.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He is looking through his drawers for something, but he doesn't seem to be finding it.

"I wanna make things more comfortable for you, I want to try to learn more about how your body works to get you more orgasms, if you're up for it that is." He finds what he is looking for and turns to me with it. It's a small vibrator, only about an inch in length, and not very wide.

I think about it for a moment, "I'm not really in the mood for that, we just had sex a little bit ago." His shoulders sag in a disappointed tone.

"I know we did, but I want to make you feel good, and you're about to get your period, your hormones are in a weird place right now. You can't tell me you're not horny."

"I mean kinda but I don't feel like it right now."

"Why not? If your horny then why don't you want it, I'm going to please you, don't I do that for you? I have to be, you enjoy it so much, I got you to come for christ sakes."

"Yeah but I just don't feel like it. I don't want to do it right now."

"That's fine, I won't push you, but I just want to know why."

"I don't know," I tell him and pull my knees to my chest. He looks at me and his questioning expression changes to one of concern.

"What's wrong, i can tell something is up, I need you to tell me." And just like that, tears spill out of my eyes and run down my cheeks. I break, right in front of him, he is the only one that knows how to truly break me to the point of confessing.

"Nothing," I tell him, and I can only hope he doesn't take me back downstairs and punish me.

"Don't fucking lie to me, don't lie, you're crying how can you be alright if you're crying."

"I don't know, just leave me alone," I tell him. He crosses the room over to me and hovers over me on the bed, staring straight into my eyes he looks at me with that look that tells me he is looking into my soul.

"You're not fine, I need to know what the matter is, you need to tell me or this isn't going to work."

"What do you mean this isn't going to work, it's not going to! I'm only here for a short amount of time and then I get carted off to that damned place again and then I'll never see you again."

"You never know what may or may not happen. You could be here three more days, or you could be here a lifetime. It's all how you make it."

"What does that even mean? You're not even talking sense."

"I need you to tell me what is bothering you, I need to know so I can fix it."

"I can't, you'll punish me again."

"Is that what it is? Me punishing you? You're afraid of me?"

"Yes!" I yell. I'm terrified of him one moment, and the next I want to lay in his arms forever. I don't know how to handle him, I can't even begin to learn how he functions.

"Baby, if I knew I hurt you that bad I-"

"But you did know! You knew, I asked you to stop, I fucking begged you and you didn't listen to me!"

He looks at me as if I had just slapped him across the face, there is a slight twinge of hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got so caught up in the scene that I wasn't paying attention. I didn't want to hurt you, but I did want to punish you for your behavior. I thought you could take it."

"Well I can't, I can't take it. I'm sick of being beaten and forced to do things I don't want to do. I'm tired of being cummed on and smacked. I'm tired of being tied up and beaten. I can't take it anymore, especially when I'm supposed to have a fucking kind! I can't. I can't. I can't," I sob.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you would take it that hard, I didn't think you were having that much of a horrible time. You were wet, I thought you were enjoying it a little bit."

"Well I didn't, I hated it. Don't you get it, I have to get wet. I have to act like I'm interested or something bad will happen to me. That's how I got put in the maternity wing to be bred like a dog."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," he says looking bewildered. "I didn't think females could get wet without being even a little turned on."

"Yeah well when your fucking life depends on it there is nothing else you can do but learn to do it."

"I see. Well in that case, why don't we get you cleaned up. I'm sorry what I did, I didn't know I hurt you that badly."

"Well you did, what do you mean by cleaned up?"

"Well let me get you into the shower,clean you up. No sex, no foreplay, nothing but me taking care of you. Let me show you how nice it feels." I give him a wary look and he continues. "Look if I try anything, you are allowed to slap me, you are allowed to yell and scream and do whatever you want if I try anything, because I promise I won't."

"You aren't going to try anything?" I ask. I know this is a full out lie, but it would be nice to slap him.

"I promise I won't. No strings attached, let me just show you how good it can feel." I raise my eyebrows at him but don't say anything else as he takes my hand gingerly and helps me off the bed, leading me into his bathroom. I gasp at the luxury of it. I've never been in it before, I've only seen a couple inches in, never did I even see a toilet or a shower, just the wall and part of the sink.

Now that I look in it's so much more. The room is a light blue color, his shower a white porcelain with multiple nozzles fixed all around so the water will hit from every direction. Brea turns around to face me and takes my hands in his.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod my head, unsure of how to feel about this, but I'm afraid to say no. I'm afraid to go back to the basement, I don't want him to ever do that to me again.

Brea grasps the ends of my shirt and slowly lifts it up, I put my arms over my head so he can get it off easier, and he marvels at my body.

"So beautiful," he says planting a small kiss on my lips. I give him a warning look and he chuckles at me. "Don't worry baby, I'm not trying anything, but don't blame me if I get hard standing here looking at you."

"Then don't," I tell him and he frowns. Continuing his work, he steps over to the shower and hits the buttons so that all of the nozzles shoot out a nice stream of steaming water. He turns back to me and removes his boxers, then takes my hand and leads me into the warmth.

"How is the water?" he asks me. I take a moment to feel the temperature.

"It's good," I say tell him and he nods.

"Good," he says and grabs a wash cloth and a bottle of soap and squirts the soap on the wash cloth. It smells like him and for some reason the scent is comforting. "I'm going to wash you first. Then I'll wash your hair, okay?"

"Okay." he takes the cloth and goes all over my body, scrubbing away the dirt with the soft cloth. It's heaven on my skin, and I never knew how good it could feel to have another person wash you. He washes my back and arms, my front. Then he turns his attention to my hair, grabbing a green bottle and squeezing the soap out of it, he massages the lather into my scalp, the feeling is so pleasant that I moan.

"Oh you like that baby?" he asks me and I respond by leaning gently with my back against his chest.

"Mhmm," I say. I'm sort of sleepy, but I'm awake, it's an odd state to be in. Brea continues to massage my scalp with the soap, and then rinses it off with one of the nozzles that detaches from the wall and is connected with a cord. He sprays my hair and body with the warm refreshing water and then washes himself before turning the water off and grabbing two towels and handing me one.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he smiles. I shake my head. It wasn't that bad. It was actually very enjoyable, I feel so good and clean. I've never felt this way before.

Suddenly the feeling to do something for him arises. He took the time to shower me and make me feel better, I should do something in return.

I grab his towel and dry him off, his chest, his back, arms and legs. Until finally I get to his groin. He's erect and growing. Unsure of what to do, I start drying his huge length off, he looks down at me, his head turned to the side in a fascinated expression. "What?" I ask, he smiles and shakes his head.

"It's nothing baby, your just so innocent in this world that we live in, I can't help but to marvel at you."

"I'm not innocent," I mutter. There isn't anything innocent about me, all innocence was taken away months ago, along with my spirit.

"Yes you are, I can see it in you, there is nothing but innocence."

"You know that isn't true, you know what I have been through before this, and you know how you've treated me. I'm nothing but innocent."

"Just because things have happened to you doesn't mean your not innocent. It takes consent to not be innocent. It takes your permission to take it away, you haven't had that luxury, but you are still innocent, still pure of heart."

I look at this man realizing his insanity. He needs to rethink his theory. I am not innocent. It can be taken, and it has been taken away from me and countless others who had no say in the matter.

"You're crazy," I tell him. He looks at me with curiosity. His muscles bulging like he is tense and wants to hit me, but I don't care anymore. What can this man take that hasn't already been taken.

"I don't think I am, you are innocent and oblivious and you will not be until you give it up on your own."

I'll show him I'm not innocent, he needs to see that it has all been taken away from me in haste. There is no way that I have any innocence left. I'm not innocent, and I'll prove it to him.

"If I were innocent and naive then how do I know how to do this?" I ask, trailing my finger lightly around the junction between his thighs before grabbing him with a firm grasp. His breath catches in his throat and I can't help but to smirk. "Not so innocent am I?"

"Ah, yes, you are," he breathes. His stubborn attitude is frustrating me but I know I can prove him wrong.

"And what about this, Brea, is this innocent?" I ask him, taking his balls in my hand and planting a kiss on each of them. He twitches and I know I've hit a nerve with him.

"Ah,fuck baby please. Don't do this, you didn't want me to," he says, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. I'm innocent remember Brea? Well lets see how innocent you think I am when I do this." I grab him and lick the head of his shaft with the tip of my tongue. It's a light touch, but it sends Brea's erection skyrocketing to as big as he will go. He's panting, his eyes are focused on me. Let's show him just how "innocent" I am. I look up at him, and give him another light lick, then another. He groans from deep in his throat and I know he's having trouble handling the light sensation. He wants a firmer touch, and I know just how to tease him until he cracks and begs for it.

I lick lightly up his shaft, moving so slowly he is surely aching for it. He exhales sharply, and I know he needs more. "You're not playing fair," Brea says. "You don't want me to touch you, you need to stop, now."

I know I should, but if I have to receive a fucking to prove a point I can. Why not, I've been fucked over so many times by people who didn't do it right, I might as well fuck the only man that can make me orgasm to prove a point.

"Oh, I'm not stopping now. You're going to stand here, and admit that I am not innocent first," I say with his head dangerously close to my mouth, so close that my lips brush against him when I talk, so close my breath stirs his erection.

"Baby, don't do this. I don't want to fuck you and have you be sorry later, you need to stop. You need to stop now, or I will fuck you and there is no going back. So you make sure this is what you want."

"Oh I don't know what I want. I'm too innocent to know what I want remember?" I say and insert his head into my mouth. He groans something inaudible, that's it? maybe. He grabs my hair and pulls it so I am forced to stand up and look in his eyes. He picks me up and carries me over to the bed, his bed. He throws me on it and climbs on top. I giggle and look at him. His eyes are burning with lust, it's fascinating.

He kisses my neck and I embrace it for a moment, I let him bite me and suck on my neck. He turns to travel downward and I stop him by flipping him on his back quickly. "No, you're not going to do anything to me, I'm too innocent. Let's just see how innocent I am now."

"Baby don't -"

"Hush, now I'm proving a point to you. I'm not innocent, it was ripped from me. You don't think it was but you don't know. I want you to imagine that you're not enjoying this. I want you to imagine me beating you and smacking you and shoving things you don't want into your mouth and ass. I want you to imagine this isn't what you want, I know it is, but just imagine while I'm taking advantage of you, that this was every day of my life. Every day until I met you."

"What changed when you met me?" he asks as I slip his cock in my mouth once more, twirling my tongue around and around before spitting it back out.

"You made me cum, and that is my innocence, gone. It was long gone then, but I gave it up totally, to you. And was it my choice? Maybe, maybe not. It's a debatable subject. But now, I'm going to show you a part of what it is like, maybe a more enjoyable part, but a part no less."

"Baby, don't do this, you don't want it. You don't need to prove this to me. I know - "

"Oh, begging will get you nowhere, you're going to fuck me, and you're going to like it. Let's just see how innocent I am." I climb on top of him and ease myself onto him slowly, taking in his length. My eyes roll back in my head, I'm enjoying this, this power over him.

I move up and down on his length, going in and out at different angles and lengths. He touches my nipples and pinches them and I swat him off. "No, you're not allowed to touch me, just feel."

I pound into him, over and over and over again until he spills his seed into me and I gasp. The wetness spilling down my legs. For once I am loving it, because I am in control, I tell him what to do. He's laying beneath me now, short of breath from his orgasm he lays there and gazes up at the ceiling.

"See how it feels to be dominated?" I pant. "See what it feels like that even after you say no, it still happens."

"Yes, yes I see, now stop guilt tripping me. I can't help that you live like this."

"You can't, but you can understand."

"Yes, I can understand. I understand better now, not what you know, but I understand better now. I will take it into consideration the next time I fuck you, which will be at your consent."

"Good," my head held high, now that he sees a little bit more into my side of this world, I hope things get better for me. I hope I am not punished anymore. Never again.

Never again


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning I awake in my bed. I feel wet, very wet. I open my eyes and pull the sheets off of me. They are covered in blood and I panic. I run to the bathroom and i know it's my period. I didn't actually think it would come.

I clean myself up and use one of the pads that Brea has left me, and then turn back to my bed. It's covered in blood, my blood. How am I going to tell Brea? I walk down the stairs and see he isn't here. He left cereal on the table, but he's nowhere to be found. I eat my breakfast and decide that I just wont mention it to him, he'll only laugh at me.

I wait around all day, exploring the house, making myself lunch, or rather finding snacks to eat in the fridge for lunch. I watch TV, tour Brea's horrid basement that I hope he never takes me down into again.

Finally he is home after an eternity of waiting. He comes through the front door and begins making dinner. We eat and I help him clean up the dishes. He says and asks nothing about my period. I guess he assumes that I have it since I was supposed to get it today.

"So, are you ready for a shower?" Brea asks. I nod my head yes, wondering if he's coming in with me again.

"Okay, let's go then, come." He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to my room. "Wait here," he says and walks into my bathroom. I ignore his order and walk to the bathroom doorway. He is setting up towels and wash cloths for the both of us. So I guess he is getting in with me.

"I told you to wait there, I wanted to do something first," he tells me. He isn't mad, his voice gentle, but I can tell I have upset him by not following his orders.

"Oh, sorry," I say and walk back to the spot where he told me to wait. He finishes setting up the bathroom and then walks over to me hastily.

"What are you plann-" I start to say, but before I can finish my sentence he interrupts me with a kiss. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine. They are wonderful and soft and full. I am lost in him.

I don't even notice that he has eased me to face the opposite way, towards the door. He kisses me without even seeming to make me move more than a step at a time, and before I know it, my knees are on the back of the bed and his hands are on my shoulders. I open my eyes, I know what he's doing.

"No," i tell him just as he pushes me down onto the bed. He looks at me and then steps back, hurt.

"What? Don't you want this?" he asks.

"I do, but," I trail off. I'm sitting in my own blood. It's dry now, but it's still gross. I get up and move and Brea's eyes don't seem surprised. Only calm and calculating.

"Oh, so you did get it, I didn't know if you did or not, you never told me."

"I was embarrassed to," I say shyly.

"Don't be," he scoffs. "It's a natural bodily function. It's not your fault. Now lets get you cleaned up and then we'll see what we can do about these sheets."

"You're not mad?"

"Don't be stupid, you can't help bleeding on the sheets any more than you can help being in this situation. I'll just put them through the wash, no big deal, but there won't be any sex."

"Okay, that's fine," I shrug. I really don't want to anyways. It would be too messy and I don't feel like doing anything.

"Alright, now lets get you in the shower," he says leading me into the bathroom and peeling off my clothes. I help him with his, and we get in the shower together.

Steam makes the world foggy as he turns on the hot water, I enjoy it all too much. He positions me over the shower hose and wets my skin and hair, then takes a cloth and squirts lovely smelling soap on it and washes my body. I am so relaxed I find myself getting tired.

"You okay there baby?" he asks and I nod my head in appreciation and lean against him lightly.

"Careful I don't want to fall over," he says and continues to wash me. I am covered from head to toe in soap, and I decide Brea should be too. I grab the cloth from him and do the same as he did to me, squirting soap onto the cloth then washing every inch of his gorgeous skin. He sighs in appreciation taking in the feeling for a few moments before letting the soap be rinsed off of him by the water.

"Okay, turn around, you need your hair washed," he says and finds a different bottle in the shower. I let the water run down my head and face, loving the warmth of the water and also Brea. His hands spread the soap through my hair and massages my scalp. It's heavenly. My head lolls back in appreciation of his magic fingers, it feels so good I could almost sleep.

He rinses my hair out and then applies another layer of soap to it, from a different bottle this time. This soap feels more silky, it makes my hair feel like it's even softer than it was before. "How does this feel?" Brea asks.

"Mmmm, good," I say. It does feel good, really good. I've never had anyone treat me this nicely before.

"Good baby, I'm glad it makes you feel good. Have you had any cramps since you got your period?"

"Yeah, they aren't nice."

"Well hopefully a nice hot shower will get them to ease a little. If not I have some pain medication you can take for that."

"Okay," I say. I really would like something sweet to eat, but it's not my place to ask him for food, he gives me food when he feels like it, I am not to ask. At least I don't feel comfortable asking. What I really want is some of that chocolate ice cream he gave me a while back. That was delicious.

When he's done rinsing the final bits of soap out of my hair he turns the water off and dries me off with a towel and helps me dress, then I walk over to his room with him and help him do the same. There is no sex, no wanting, okay maybe a little wanting, but most of all just closeness between the two of us. It's like we're the only two people left in the world.

As I'm finishing helping him with his belt, Brea takes my chin in his fingers and lifts it, forcing me to look at him. He closes his eyes and our lips press together in a sweet sensual kiss that I've only ever felt with him. It's not the usual rough or forced kiss I have endured before, this one has meaning to it. This one is real.

"Adley," I say as we break apart and he opens his eyes. He looks at me with curiosity, tilting his head to the side in misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry? What?"

"My name, it's Adley," I clarify. Brea's eyes grow wide and for a moment and I regret that I told him. I just gave him the last piece of myself that I had. The last shred of my being that hasn't been taken away.

"Adley? That's it?Adley?" he asks grinning, and I'm afraid he will laugh at me. I don't want him to laugh at my name, especially when it's all I have left.

I nod my head, it's too late to go back. Tears well in my eyes, "You don't like it?" I ask, choking out the words that I can hardly bear to ask.

His grin turns serious, "no, no that's not what I meant at all," he says pulling me into his arms. "I was just so happy that you finally gave me something else to call you other than pet names. It's beautiful and I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Please don't tell it to anyone, it's all I have left."

"I know, baby - Adley, I know. I wont tell anyone if it means that much to you. I will never tell another soul, I'm just glad you told me."

"Well I just got tired of you calling me baby," I lie, and he knows it. I care for him. I care for him and there is no denying it. He may not care for me, and he may, I don't know. But I care for him and there is no way that I can stop it. I can't stop these feelings for him anymore than I can escape from this situation. I only wish things were different.

"No you didn't," he says picking me up with his arms around my waist and I squeal, throwing my arms around his neck so I don't fall. He spins me around and around and then throws me on his bed, climbing on top of me playfully. He presses his lips against mine and I giggle in appreciation, he kisses me over and over again until both of our lips are chapped.

The kiss comes to a natural end and he lays on top of me gently, not crushing me, but I still feel like I can't breathe. He eventually rolls off of me, and I find myself gazing into his endless blue eyes, they no longer look evil and mad, but instead I see them for what they really are. Gentle.

His breathing becomes deeper and deeper and I know we're both tired enough that we'll soon fall asleep. Brea's eyes are blinking shut and staying shut for longer periods of time. There is a faint whisper that comes from his lips, right before he falls asleep. I can't understand it, but it almost sounded like he said I love you.

What have I done


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Okay, lets try this," Brea says repositioning the board. We've taken a long drive to the beach and he's teaching me how to ride the waves with a board. "Here, place your hands on it like this, and then up you go," he says lifting my bottom up so my stomach and breasts are resting on the board.

"Now paddle up to the wave, when it comes just ride over it," he says and I do as I'm told. I plunk my arms back into the water and paddle my way to the wave, approaching it and then approach it. I don't do well I guess because instead of going over it like I'm apparently supposed to it pulls me backwards toward the beach. I frown in my failed attempt and look back at Brea, who is grinning at me.

"What?" I ask, he gives me a sheepish smile and just shakes his head.

"Nothing," he says, helping me off the board and then repositioning me. "Okay let's try it together this time, this time try and get yourself up on the board without falling and I'll get on mine. Then we'll paddle in together okay?"

"Okay," I nod and get on the board with no issues. He is already on before I can get myself placed. He waits for me to be in position then he nods for me to follow him. I follow slightly behind and pull up to him when we get close enough to a wave.

"Okay, this one is getting ready, so we're gonna go on my count. In 3...2...1... go. I push off and paddle as fast as I can to keep up with him. He looks at the wave, then to me, then back at the wave again. Making sure that I'm with him. He grabs my hand when we get to the peak of the wave and before I can blink we're going down the other side. It's quick and thrilling and I get a better glimpse of the open ocean. It's so wide, I can't believe such a vast body of water exists. I wonder what sort of creatures inhabit it. I've never even heard of a beach before, let alone been to one, but now that Brea has taken me here I can see that there is so much more to the world than trying to survive, trying to stay alive. No matter how much I moved around and traveled to a different town when things got too risky I never saw much of anything exciting other than city streets and a few trees. That's all I thought there was. There is such a huge population that asphalt is all you really see and when you get to the end of the outskirts of the city, another one just begins in a few miles. Now I can see that there is so much more to the world than city streets and endless asphalt, there is still at least one beautiful place in this world, and it gives me hope.

"How was that?" Brea asks. I nod my head unable to contain my smile. I'm grinning from ear to ear and I don't know why.

"Okay," he chuckles. "Now the trick is getting back over. Every wave that we go over pushes us further out into the ocean, we don't want that."

"Why not, it's beautiful!" I exclaim.

"It is, but it's very deep, try standing on your feet with your head above the water."

I do as I'm told and roll off my board and try and touch, there is no surface for my feet to hit, at least not immediately. I'm sure there is a bottom eventually, I can't feel it though. "See what I mean? And it gets deeper the further you go out, it's miles deep down there. It's so deep that sunlight doesn't even shine down through some places. Not to mention it's salt water, you can't drink it. There's also too many creatures out there that could hurt you."

"Like what kind of creatures?" I ask intrigued. I never knew of anything living in water other than mold.

"There are sharks and whales and jellyfish that sting. There's giant squid, swordfish, all kinds of things with stingers and sharp teeth that need food too, and they are carnivorous, so they may attack and eat you, maybe not a jellyfish, but a shark definietly would and so would a lot of other things."

"Then why are we in the water if it's so dangerous?" I ask, wide eyed with fear. How could he lead me to a place with such danger and beauty at the same time.

"Because it's fun and there's rarely ever an attack. I mean there's always the chance that something will happen, but not a whole lot comes into the shore this close. The jellyfish do sometimes, and they sting, but the chance of you getting stung are miniscule at best."

I am still afraid since he has told me of all the things in the water, but if he thinks it will be okay, then I guess it will. I need to enjoy myself. There isn't a while lot of time to do so, and this is one of the more pleasant experiences that I find awe inspiring.

Brea looks at me for an answer of some sort, so I just nod my head and allow for him to help me back onto my board, even though I have demonstrated that I didn't need help, he still assists me.

"Okay ready? We're going to do the same thing we just did, excpet now we're just trying to get over to the other side towards the beach," he says over the waves.

"Okay," I answer him and wait for his count. The ocean spray is in my face, the wind sprinkling goosebumps on my skin from being out of the partially warm water.

"3!" I paddle as fast as I can to keep up to him, making it over the other side of the waves and crashing into the water. My face plunges under, and I am disoriented for a second. How it happened I don't know, but I can feel the waves pulling me back towards the ocean, out into the sea, but we're over the wave, I can touch, but before I can even put my feet to the sand Brea's hand is wrapped around my arm so tight it hurts, he pulls me up to the surface and I gasp for air. I haven't been under for long, but the suprise of my fall has left me breathless.

Before I can even comprehend anything further, Brea is dragging me to the shore, hanging onto our boards he helps me into the very shallow water where even a small child could stand if there were any here.

The beach is filled with all men, some have women attending them, some couples, very few, have children. I'm suprised to even see them here. I didn't know what they did with children. Are there some decent men out there that actually want their children? Even if they're girls? I hope there are at least some girls that have a better life than what I have, what others have.

"Adley? Are you okay?" Brea asks. His eyes search mine for pain or any other negative emotion. I'm still coughing up sea water, it's salty, very salty, but I nod my head yes as I continue to cough and cough. Brea's hand is resting on my back, for what I don't know. Maybe just to offer support. He pats my back as I finish coughing and get my breathing under control.

"I'm fine," I say once I've cought my breath.

"I just wanted to make sure," Brea replies. "It's always scary when you go under water unexpectnatly, especially when your watching someone else go in."

"Yeah, but I'm fine," I say. "I'm alive, no need to try and revive me."

"I know that now, but you never know what might have happened. You could have drowned."

"I doubt it, we were over to the other side, it's not as deep, I mean it still is but -"

"But nothing, you could have been pulled back out, you could have drowned. I don't know if you've forgotten already how strong the current is, but it could easily pull you out to sea again."

"I know it could have but it didn't. I was fine. There's no need to get worked up. I don't need medical attention. I didn't drown, I just swallowed some water down the wrong tube that's all. Yes it could have been worse, but didn't you already take that risk when you brought me here?"

He sits there a minute and ponders what I'm saying, then just nods his head in agreement. Of course, if te ocean is such a dangerous place then he's taking a risk bringing me here, but that's the fun in all of it. That's the experience of life, a little danger with all the excitment. Your'e never truly safe. We're all at risk for something, some are just more at risk than others.

And they're the one's that have more fun.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There's no place like home, unless you don't have one, but Brea's home is beginning to feel like less of a prison and more like a nice place to be staying. Not necessarily a home, but something more like it. My room at his house is more home to me than the cell they kept me in, or even the litle grove of trees where Elodie and I used to sleep.

I'll miss it when I leave. It wont be for a while yet, I hope. I still am not pregnant, I asked Brea if he still takes something to prevent it from happening but he wont answer me. He refuses to even talk about the subject. I love being here, but it's hard to be optimistic sometimes when I know that I won't be here forever. It's nice to dream, but the reality is still there, and there's no real way to escape it entirely.

"What's the point to doing this if your still taking something?" I ask him. He has me pinned down on his bed, kissing my neck and biting my ear lightly.

"Does there need to be one? Its for enjoyment, fun," he tells me. He pauses to lightly trail his tongue from my collarbone down my stomach, and I'm having trouble concentrating. "Does there need to be a reason why I fuck you other than to please the both of us?"

"No, but I was just wondering, that's all. I just thought that since they're paying you for this, you would do your duty, your job."

"Well you know baby, I am doing my job, the good part of it anyways. I'm just shooting blanks. Is that a problem? I guarantee it's much more cushy here than back where I picked you up at am I right?"

"It is," I agree. There's no doubt these have been my best days with him, even when he's at work and I'm completely alone it's still better than sitting in a cold cell all day and waiting until your taken off to the next customer.

Brea takes it as the end of the conversation and moves downward. His tongue dragging downward from my belly to between my legs. I moan in appreciation as he licks that spot that makes me fall over the edge. Every time he hits that spot I swear I lose it.

Brea groans and presses harder with his tongue and I cry out. The pressure is so much I find myself falling over the edge and I love it. He gives me a few seconds to recover from my orgasm, then takes his tongue over my nipples next, his fingers cupping my sex. He kisses my nipples and bites them playfully and I sigh in delight. It feels so good I can't help but smile.

"What's that for Adley?" Brea asks me in a husky voice. I wriggle and squirm underneath him as his continues to bite my nipples and dips a finger inside me.

"Nothing, oh god," I groan. He slides his finger in and out, making it harder and harder for me to breathe normally.

"What Adley?" Brea pushes me. "Does that feel good or something?"

"Ah," I yell and he slows down.

"I want an answer Adley, does it feel good? Or does it feel even better when I do this?" He curls his finger slowly inside me and I melt around him, I'm a mess writhing around on the bed, moaning uncontrollably. I can't believe I ever survived without him. He's the only one that can do this to me.

"Adley, answer me," he soothes, inserting another curved finger inside me, I can barely handle myself let alone answer him.

"Ah, that," I say and he continues to press into the front of me with his fingers. I squirm and beg him for another release, and he increases his pressure and strokes and soon I'm falling apart around him for the second time in one round.

"Let's see how many times we can get you to come tonight," he says kissing my lips, then bendind down drastically and sucking between my legs.

"Agh, Brea!" I cry, but he doesn't stop his assault on me. He is relentless and unforgiving.

He continues pumping and curling his fingers and then sucking on me. I'm aching and I don't know how much more I can take of this. I run my fingers through his hair, my legs open for him, my breath increasingly weaker.

"Brea, please," I beg, one last time, he knows I'm desperate, and he finally gives in. Moving and climbing on top of me, trailing kisses on various spots on my skin on his ascent. He hovers over me, his strong arms on either side of me, holding himself up he kisses my neck, then my forehead before looking straight at me.

"Tell me one more time," he breathes. I'm pinned beneath him and wanting and needing him more than ever.

"Please, Brea, please."

"Not until you tell me exactly what it is that you want from me."

"I need you!" I groan, god he's really making me work for it.

"You need me to do what?" he pushes. I'm going to kill him. He knows what I want. He knows what I need and he's still holding it from me, toying with me just to see what it will take to get me to break.

"To fuck me, I need you to fuck me, please Brea, stop wasting time!" I yell at him. He gives me a wide grin and there is nothing but lust in his eyes as he slams into me, taking me for I don't know how many times.

He slams into me, over and over again and I come around him so many times I lose track. He never stops, he just keeps going and going as I crash around him until finally he spills himself into me, he comes so hard he loses his strength and his body falls into mine. We lay there on top of one another for several minutes, panting and catching our breaths.

"Wow," Brea comments after several minutes. "That was amazing. I can't believe I got you to come that many times."

"Oh, god how many times was is, I lost track after the second one."

"Eight. You came eight times Adley. That's more than I could ever hope for."

"What was the most I ever had before this?" I ask.

"Two. You went from three orgasms, and that was the most I could get out of you if I was lucky. Really really lucky. Now I more than doubled the record, I can't believe it, eight, eight fucking orgasms."

"That's a miracle," I whisper.

"Considering how you were when I first brought you home, you bet your ass it's a miracle. I was doubting I could get you to come at all, let alone eight times in an hour session. That's insane. I think it's the most I've ever made a girl come."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It's amazing that when I first got you, you had never had an orgasm. You never knew how good it felt to be touched. Now look at you, I got you coming in the palm of my hand."

I don't know what to say so I smirk at him instead. He's so proud of himself that I find pride in his pride, happiness in his happiness. It's amazing that I can feel that with him. I can feel his emotions as if they were my own, it's all strange and wonderful at the same time. I am finding that I care about him more and more each day and he seems to be doing the same.

"Earth to Ad, are you okay?" I snap back to reality. Brea is off me now, laying on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah," I say shaking my head lightly. I really need to try and concentrate more.

"You sure I didn't fuck your brains out? You've been staring into outer space for a while."

"I'm okay," I say turning on my side to better face him.

"You sure? Don't want my girl to be too incapacitated."

"No, I'm okay, I was just thinking that's all."

"Really? About what?" Brea asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You were thinking about nothing?"

"Yeah," I say in a small voice. He's going to pursue this I know it.

"I know that's bullshit, A girl rarely thinks about nothing, she only says she does. Now what were you thinking about Adley?"

"Nothing Brea!" I giggle.

"Really? Still Nothing. Well I think your thinking of something, and maybe your thinking what I'm thinking but we'll never know if you don't share your thoughts. Now what was it exactly that you were thinking Adley?"

I smirk at him and shake my head, I don't want to tell him what I'm thinking. It's too personal, and he won't approve of it.

"Ad, come on, tell me." I shake my head no at him. He's not going to let me get away with this. Why can't he just not care like all the other pigs out there?

"No!" I squeal as he pounces on me, pinning me down and tickling my sides, telling me to surrender. I won't, he can't know what I'm thinking.

"I want to know what your thoughts are."

"No! I won't tell you!"

"Tell me, come on Ad, you know that I'll stop if you tell me."

I know he will, but I can't. He's starting to tickle me enough that I can't breathe, it's increasingly harder to anyways.

"Brea...Stop!" I yell at him. It feels as if all oxygen has escaped from my body.

"Not until you tell me."

"Please!"

"Nope, tell me."

"Okay I'll - ah- tell you."

"Will you?"

"Yes! Now stop!"

He stops tickling me, waiting for me to catch my breath. I have no air in me, there's no way my face isn't blue. Brea stares at me while I wheeze oxygen back into my lungs.

"So what was it?" he asks when my breathing seems to regulate itself better.

"Nothing," I tell him.

"Now, I stopped tickling you with the promise that you'll tell me what it is you're smirking about. If I have to ask you again, I'm going to tickle you until you are an inch from death." He says it so seriously, yet jokingly at the same time.

"I don't want to tell you..."

"I know you don't, but you're going to. I need to know what is making that beautiful face of yours smile."

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you."

"Well maybe I want to know."

"I know you want to know, but I don't, and can't tell you."

"You don't, and can't tell me? Why is it that you can't tell me?"

"Because you'll get mad, that's why."

"Why would I get mad, there's not too much you could say for me to get mad about, especially if it makes you smile. That being said, I demand you to tell me what it is that is causing this smile on your face."

"No."

"Adley, I'm going to take you across my knee if you don't tell me. I am not mad, but my patience has worn thin."

His threat causes me to freeze, he knows I don't like being touched that way and he's using it to his advantage. "Okay," I say hesitantly. Brea looks at me with expectant blue eyes. "I was smirking because I'm stupid for thinking that there's something between us. Something...more."

Brea's expression is so neutral it scares me. He shows no emotion of surprise, shock or even anger. He looks as if he is totally indifferent to the thought that he could love me. There is a long silence, an eternal silence before he opens his mouth to speak again.

"You aren't wrong, there is something between us, and I've been trying my best to ignore it, I've really tried, but there's no denying that there is something there. What it is I don't know, but it can't be good."

"Why can't it be? What I feel for you is good, it feels good."

"I know it feels good, but we're not here to make feelings. We're here to make a baby, eventually, not anytime soon, but eventually, they are going to want you back, and then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I feel everything negative possible. I feel despair, anger, resentment, sadness that we'll never be together.

"Look, Ad, I like you, I like you a lot, but I just don't know what I can do."

"Well can't you tell them something? Can't you tell them you want to keep me? That you've changed your mind?"

"If I had changed my mind I would have to return you. It's very expensive to rent someone full time, for the rest of your life. Only the wealthy can do that and I'm far from it."

"Well then there must be something we can do? Anything? I don't want you to have to pay for me for the rest of your life but if you feel the same way I do, then let's do something about it."

"I don't know what I can do. Let me think about it awhile, okay? For now we'll just keep playing along and play into their little plan until I can come up with something else. It won't be that hard, just give me some time."

Some time. That's all he needs is time. Time to think and plan, if he feels the same way about me as I do for him, then I can give him some time. I can wait, I just hope they don't see into this plan. I hope they don't come for me, and I sure as hell hope he's not lying to me.

IM DOING MULTIPLE ENDINGS SO IF YOU WANT THE BITTERSWEET ENDING PLEASE STOP READING RIGHT HERE AND THERE WILL BE AN ENDING ONCE I AM COMPLETELY DONE WITH ALL STORIES AND ENDINGS. IF YOU WANT THE HAPPY ENDING, CONTINUE READING


	21. Chapter 20

Bonus Chapter! Sorry for seriously lagging on updates.

Chapter 20

"Adley wake up," the feel of Brea's touch jolts me awake. I'm laying in his bed, he's standing on the side. It's been like this since I admitted to him that I have feelings for him. He's let me sleep in his bed, although he really hasn't treated me differently at all he's at least made this pleasant change.

"What, what is it?" I ask him in a sleepy voice. I'm still a little tired.

"I thought you would enjoy a nice warm bath, get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, that sounds nice, can I have a couple more minutes though? I need my rest if we're gonna do it again."

"Who said anything about sex? I just wanted to treat my girl to a nice hot bath. No strings attached. If your not up for it you don't have to, I just thought you'd enjoy it that's all."

"No, I would enjoy one, do you already have it ready?"

"Yeah, all it needs now is our company."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll get up then." He holds out his hand and helps me to a sitting position, I sit there for a minute to get my balance, then stand and allow him to lead me into his bathroom. He has transformed it into a beautiful escape from the life we live. The only light is the glow of candles. The bath smells of something sweet and when I look in the water I see that there are petals from a red flower in there.

"They're rose petals," Brea says when he catches me admiring them. They always make a bath more sweet smelling, not that you wouldn't already do that," he smirks.

His smile is contagious as I smile back at him. "They're pretty," I tell him. He nods in my direction, then steps forward and stands in front of me.

"Let me help you out of those clothes," he murmurs as his fingertips trace over my thighs, moving up to the T-shirt of his that I'm wearing.

He grips the tip of the end and ever so slowly slides it upwards, revealing inch by inch of my skin at a time until the shirt is over my head and cascading onto the floor.

"You have a beautiful body Adley, I could never get tired of looking at it," Brea says as he admires my nakedness. Before I would always want to hide it from him, or anyone for that matter, but now I don't mind him looking at me. I'm more confident with him than anyone.

"Say something Adley," says tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. His eyes search mine in an attempt to see what I'm thinking.

"I - I don't know what to say. This is all so nice, so over the top."

"I try to please you, now what do you say we get into the bath, here, let me help you." He takes my hand and I saunter over to the tub, placing my left foot into the water. It's warm, almost too warm, but it feels lovely. Sticking my other foot in I stand for a moment, getting used to the water before I sink down into it and then lean against the back wall of the tub. It feels so good, so cleansing. I close my eyes at the enjoyable feeling of the water sliding over me, sighing deeply. I could get used to this.

I remember that Brea is watching me, and I quickly open my eyes. He's standing there in his shirt and pants, still dressed. "Aren't you going to get in?"

"I was thinking about it, but you look so peaceful, are you sure you want me to?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you just looked so relaxed, I didn't want to jeopardize it."

"No, I want you in here with me, come on, the water's nice."

"Okay," he says, somewhat astonished that I would invite him in. He's still not used to me being completely comfortable with him.

As he takes his clothes off I stare at him the same way he looks at me, with admiration. He is toned, his rough skin is a pleasure to behold.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

"Always," I nod. It's hard to believe that this is us, that this is me. He has brought me so far from my old self that I don't know if I could ever go back. I know I could never go back to the life I used to live, not since meeting Brea. Not since he changed me.

He steps over and makes his way into the tub. I move forward to make room for him and he spreads his legs for me to sit between them. He wraps his arms around my chest and sinks further into the bath. "This does feel nice," he says, kissing behind my ear.

"Mmn it is," I moan softly. My head lolls to the side in order to give him easier access. He obliges and kisses my neck, alternating between licks, bites and pecks. It's a wonderful mixture and I find myself falling into sleep once again from the relaxation.

"How about a little soap?" Brea asks me, leaning over the side of the tub and retrieving a new bottle of soap, not his usual stuff that he uses, along with a sponge instead of a usual cloth.

"I thought I would indulge in something a little more high quality," he says squirting the soap between my breasts and rubbing it in with the sponge. It has the same smell that the flowers in the tub do, it's so beautiful, this is so beautiful.

"How is that Adley?" Brea asks. My eyes are closed, my mouth slightly open, half from being sleepy, half from Brea rubbing the soap on my breasts, mostly the second one.

"So good," I say in a hushed voice. I could lay in his arms for eternity if he would let me. He continues scrubbing me down with the soap and sponge, which is soft on my skin.

"Have you figured out a solution yet?" I ask. His sigh says that I've ruined the moment, but I need to know how much longer it's going to take. He can't just keep taking medication forever, and he can't keep "shooting blanks," eventually they are going to get suspicious.

"No, not yet, I have a few idea's, but all would be challenging or costly."

"Like what?"

"Well, I could buy you, which is expensive and would cost me about 5 months worth of my salary. I could take you on a trip with me and we could live somewhere else, which I would lose my job and have to find another, or I could say you ran away, which would cause them to search my entire house, and also they would send out a search warrant for you and hunt you down until they find you."

"How successful are they in finding someone they are searching for?" I ask him. I went a long time, my whole life before being caught. I don't know how I came to be outside of that place, I know my mother had somehow escaped, she raised me and then was caught and taken back when I was little. Then Elodie found me, took me in, she was a child too, but a few years older than me, more able to survive. She took care of me until I could take care of myself, then we took care of each other.

"I don't know, I would assume they are very successful, but there are women who escape every day, whether it be from the place itself or someones home, that's why they bind you as soon as they're done with you. They don't want you to get away, and if you do, your not going to be able to go long with those ties on your wrist. Handcuffs you can get out of, it's hard but you can. The plastic ties they use to cuff you are harder to get out of, they cut into you if you try and struggle, your not going anywhere.

"What if we combine two of those plans. You could look into houses somewhere else and buy it, look for new jobs there, then when you have everything set up, you can take me there and I can live there for a while and you can tell them that I ran off. They send a search warrant out, they search the house, they don't find me, and then when they are done wait a few weeks then come out and we can live together somewhere else."

Brea weighs the option in his head, "it's not a bad plan, it would take a long time to complete though. I would need to start looking at houses online and jobs, it would take months and in that time they're going to wonder why your not pregnant yet."

"Just tell them it hasn't happened yet. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah, but they're only going to 'understand' for so long. We need another plan."

"This one works fine, I think we can pull it off, just tell them I'm not the most fertile thing, tell them we fuck day and night, I don't care what you tell them as long as I can stay here."

"I'll figure something out, now I need to go and look at some houses online, I need to look at new jobs and where I want to live."

"Okay you do that, what can I do?"

"Leave me to look. It's going to take a few weeks Adley so be patient with me, okay?"

"Okay," I say as Brea heads off to his office, which he still won't let me into. He is hiding something in there that he doesn't want me to see, that or I'm just being paranoid. It doesn't matter, he loves me and I love him, and we're going to make it work.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I've found a few possible candidates, one in the New Zealand, one in Poland, and one in Chile. All very nice places to live, very scenic, now I just have to find which one has the highest job rate for the field that I'm in."

"Okay, sounds good." I have no idea where any of these places are, but I'm guessing they are far away.

"Yeah, and in some of them you'll have freedom there. You won't be persecuted for your gender in Zew Zealand or Poland, you would in Chile though. It all depends on where I find a job first."

"Ok," the thought of me having freedom is something completely new. I was "free" at one point yes, but I was never truly free. I was always looking around the corner, making sure that no one was there, living in fear, hoping I wasn't caught. That's not freedom, but that's as far as you get being free as a woman. Better than what others had.

"Adley, are you listening to me?" I snap back to reality, back to Brea to see what he wants. "It's that time again, I need you to pee on this stick so I can mail the result back to them."

"Okay," I take the stick and go to the bathroom. I do my business and then wait for the response with no worries, if it's like the last two times, it will be negative. I'm just hoping my monthly cramps treat me nicer when I get my period.

"When can I check on this thing?" I ask Brea.

He looks at his watch, "In about three minutes, don't worry about it Adley, just leave it go."

"I know, it's just always good to check."

"Suit yourself, you have three minutes."

"Okay," I say and turn to walk away. "I'm going to go watch TV." I saunter downstairs and turn on the TV. I'm learning more how to use it now. It helps to distract me from my problems and worries. I wait and watch a few shows, then when I get bored I wonder over to where Brea is. He's getting ready for work. Fixing a belt on his pants so they don't fall down, I remember a couple times when he's used it on me, not too hard, not to punish me but to instill pleasure in me I didn't even know I could feel.

His arms reach for his buttoned shirt and almost grasps it, but I smack his hand, I don't want him to leave me, it's inevitable, but before he does I need something from him.

"What was that for?" he asks me but he already knows the answer. He stares into my eyes and I see the same feeling of lust reflected back in his. I gingerly step forward, closing the gap between us I place a small kiss on his lips and retreat to see his reaction.

He looks at me like he's torn between something. I give him a questioning look and he reads right through me. "Damn it Adley, I really have to get to work."

"I know, but just a quickie won't hurt will it?"

"I guess we'll find out," he says and picks me up. I squeal in his arms as he rushes me over to the bed, tossing me on it and jumping on top of me. He makes short work of ripping off my clothes, then undoes his belt and his pants.

"You've been a bad girl Adley, very bad. You need to be punished." He stands in front of me, and I can see it, the man I love wanting to dominate me, and although it hurts I don't mind fulfilling this small fantasy of his. I can tolerate his spankings more now than what I could after we had a talk about it."

"Get off the bed and bend over it," he says and I do as I'm told. Turning so my backside is facing him he grabs the base of my neck lightly and pushes it down so my face rests on the bed.

"Arms behind your back," he says and I do as I'm told. He produces a small rope from his closet, the one he always keeps in there, and ties my hands with it.

"What should I hit you with Adley? My hand, or my belt?"

"Belt," I squeak, it will hurt more, but he likes it better."

"And should I give you some pleasure while doing so?"

"No sir," I say, completely submissive.

"I think you deserve a little reward for being so cooperative. Here, let's do something to make you squirm." He walks over to his dresser and retrieves his toys. A butt plug and a small penetration toy that are two balls attached together. Kegal balls he called them.

"Stay still Adley," he says, he applies lube to the plug and inserts it first, it's a little big, and it hurts, but it's more for his pleasure not mine. He know's I don't really like butt plugs or anything that goes in there, but he will use them from time to time. It's the kegal balls I like. They aren't too big and I can feel them moving inside me, they make him spanking me more pleasurable.

Brea lays the balls aside for a moment and examines me, deciding he needs me wetter he licks his finger and inserts it inside me, curling it forward like he know's I love. There's no need for me to even tell him, he just know's. My breathing increases and becomes more shallow as he continues. My eyes are shut and after a while I feel my release approaching, and so does Brea because he stops. He always knows how to make me suffer.

"Not yet Adley," he says pulling out his fingers and placing the kegal balls inside my wet center. I'm caught in the feeling of it all, unintentionally flexing and clenching around them I don't even remember what's happening until I feel the first bite of the belt on my bottom. I'm so surprised that I squeal and Brea smiles.

He rubs my backside then smacks me again, this time I'm more prepared for it. Alternating from left to right, then in the middle he massages me between blows. The balls lurch forward inside of me as the plug stretches me, it's a unique feeling that I'm not sure I like. Brea hits me twelve times before ripping out the toys and shoving himself in place of the kegal balls.

He gives me a second to adjust and then slams into me again and again, setting a fast hard pace. I'm still bent over the bed and my hands still tied, I find it hard to hold on to something, anything. Sensing my alarm, Brea fumbles with the ropes binding me, untying the knot and freeing my arms so that I am free to stretch them out across the bed. He bends over me, his chest to my back and pounds slower but harder into me, pressing deeper into me, hitting a spot I didn't even know I had. My hands clench the sheets, my breathing increases, I'm close. Brea knows and speeds up the pace, he can feel me beginning to flex around him. His thrusts bring me to the edge and I collapse around him, crying out as I come it sends him over the edge as well. He pumps a few more times then spills his release inside of me, finishing and panting over top of me I know I've made his day better before he goes to work.

Standing and putting his shirt back on he dresses himself. "Sorry I would lay and cuddle with you but I do have a job to keep unfortunately," he tells me as he pulls up his pants.

"It's okay, I know you have to go," I answer. "I'll find something to do while you're gone."

"Yeah what do you usually do while I'm gone? I've always wondered."

"I usually just sit around and wait for you to come home. I'll watch tv, look for food to eat for lunch, look at some of the covers of the books you have."

"Don't you ever read them?"

"I don't know how to read." He looks at me in astonishment, as if he doesn't know what he is hearing.

"You don't know how to read? How do you survive? I can't physically go one day without reading. I mean it is my job to read, but there are words everywhere, there are directions that need reviewed for cooking and signs that are put there for your safety, you don't know what any of that means?"

I shake my head, no one ever taught me, who was going to? Elodie couldn't read, my mother couldn't, at least I don't think so. I was too young when she was taken back. I don't know of anyone that would have been able to teach me how to read. I've always been curious, but never enough to ask someone to teach me.

"Well I'm' going to teach you how, this is an important skill that you need to know in order to live. We'll start tonight."

"Okay," I say. I'm not so keen on this idea, but if Brea says that it is necessary I guess there is not going to be an argument about it. I live in his house, under his roof, if I need to know how to read to keep him happy then so be it.

"I'll be late, I'm stopping by to get some books to help you that way you can work on it while I work as well. It will take a while, but it's something that will better your life."

"Okay."

"I need to go to work, I'm running late, I'm sorry you'll have to find your own breakfast. See you tonight baby," he says giving me a kiss on the lips before stepping out of the door and closing it behind him. For the next long hours, I am alone.

I rummage through the fridge and eat a few pieces of fruit for breakfast, then walk over to the tv and watch it for a few hours. Pondering how he is going to teach me to read, I wait for his return. I take a nap, make lunch and wait. The day seems to drag on forever until the door finally opens and Brea steps inside with a briefcase in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. He walks down the hall into the kitchen and places the items on the counter, looking at me he nods hello and I close the distance between us.

"I brought you some things to help you learn how to read," he says gesturing to the bag. "We can take a look at them after dinner."

"Okay, sounds good, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Hmm, let's see, how about some spaghetti and meatballs?"

"With garlic toast?"

"Oh of course, can't forget the garlic toast. How about I get the hamburger out and you can roll them into balls while I make the noodles?"

"Sounds good," I say. He gets out a chopping board and a bowl of hamburger, it's cold as I pick up pieces of it and roll them into almost perfect spheres. "How many do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Just use the whole bowl up, we can make enough for leftovers so that you can heat it up for lunch." I take the meat, roll it into balls, it's a big bowl of hamburger, but I finish it all and then Brea seasons them and puts them in the oven. He already has the pasta boiling and now he is getting the bread ready, seasoning the toast with butter and garlic and god knows what else that smells heavenly.

We prepare the dinner together, not speaking but working as a team. It's these moments I like the most, I don't have to ask and he doesn't have to tell me what to do.

"So how was your day?" I ask him when we're finally sitting down to eat. He holds up a finger, signaling for me to wait a minute until he finishes chewing his food.

"It was alright, work is work. How was yours?"

"It was okay, just boring, there's not a whole lot to do here. Watched tv, ate food, walked around, the normal stuff."

"I see, well hopefully I can teach you how to start reading, that will give you something to do while I'm gone."

"Certainly," I say turning my attention back to the spaghetti. We eat the rest of dinner, focusing on what's on our plate instead of each other. When we're done he washes up the dishes and turns his attention to me.

"So, where should we start, I guess I should teach you the letters first, let me fetch that book."

"Okay," I say. I really have no interest in learning this, but if it makes him happy I will. He finds a book, he calls it the "Alphabet book," and opens it to the first page.

"The alphabet is a string of letters that form words. All of them make different sounds, all of which you know, you just don't know the symbols. We'll look through this book and I'll show you."

He spends the next hour teaching me until I know every letter and the sound and am able to repeat it back to him. "You're doing good," he coaxes. "So good I think you deserve a little bit of reward." He leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead. "What do you think Adley?"

"I think it's a good idea, help me get rid of this headache."

"Oh no worries, I will. Come, let's go upstairs." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my chair, leading me to the stairs and pushing me into the wall with a hard kiss. It's full of passion and lust. His hands trace lightly down my back and cup my bottom. He grabs my thighs and lifts me up so I'm straddling his torso, pinning me between him and the wall, I could never be more stuck.

My hands weave in his hair as he pushes me harder into the wall, deepening his kiss. As quickly as he picked me up, he changes his stance, tightening his grip on me he turns and starts up the stairs. He slams me into the wall when he reaches the top of them, kissing me for a moment before setting me down and taking his belt off, letting his pants fall to the floor.

I grab for his shirt, ripping it off of him in a hurried manner, just in time for him to release himself from his boxers. He stands in front of me, completely naked and aroused, his full length showing already. His breathing is changed, intaking more oxygen, I know he wants it now. Giving me a lustful look he picks me back up and carries me to his room, throwing me on the bed.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," he whispers. I'm not wearing much, it's warm in his house, so I just have on a pair of shorts and a small tank top. Brea keeps the house incredibly warm, though I imagine it's warm outside as well, it's summer, or at least late spring. It's not too cold in winter or anything, but there is still a difference in climates between the seasons.

Brea makes short work of removing my clothes, he warms me up with his tongue. It's not long before I'm screaming in ecstasy and Brea's shoving himself inside of me. He gives me a second to adjust before slamming into me again, and again. He makes quick work of me, making me tremble once more before he spills himself inside me. I'm still shaking as he pulls out of me, I feel empty inside as he climbs off of me and makes his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Can you bring me some toilet paper then?" I call out to him. I hear him rustling around, but he doesn't answer me. "Brea? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," he says, and I hear him tear me a piece off of the roll. He comes out of the bathroom holding my toilet paper, and the test that he asked me to take this morning. He looks at it with a scowl on his face, as if he doesn't understand.

"What is it?" I ask, he looks at me in fear, and then looks back at the test, then at me again. I get off the bed and make my way to him, he stands there frozen. He slowly turns the test to me, there are two lines in the message area instead of one, this isn't happening, this is a dream, this has to be a dream.

I'm pregnant.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"How could this happen?" I cry. "I thought you were taking pills to keep this from happening, Brea what did you do?"

"I don't know, look Adley, let me get another test, sometimes they are..defective. Maybe you aren't, just wait a minute. I'm going to run to the store and pick one up, then I'll come back and you can take this one, and then we'll see."

"What are you going to do, you have to mail it back to them, they're going to come and get me if you don't bring me back yourself!" Tears run down my face, my voice is sore and cracks when I speak. I can't believe that he has done this.

"They're not coming to get you, I'll make sure of it, look just give me some time to figure things out, let me go and pick up another test, we'll just take that one and see what it says, like I said, sometimes they are wrong, don't panic yet."

"How can I not panic? You're going to have to send me back once they get the results, they are going to come and take me, then I'm going to be stuck in that place until I die. I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted to be with me," I yell.

"I do want to be with you, look whatever happened I didn't mean to happen. Those pills aren't one hundred percent effective. They are pretty good at preventing it, but there is always a small chance they won't. I'm leaving to go get another test, stay here until I get back and don't panic yet, it could have been a fluke thing."

"Yeah, don't panic. Like that's even possible!" I yell at him as he walks down the stairs. The front door opens and shuts without another word from him. I'm left in silence to deal with the threat of a child. If I am, I will go back and I'll never see him again. If I'm not then he might send me back anyway, there's always that possibility.

I wait for an eternity, Brea comes back what feels like hours later. In the meantime, I drink water. I drink lots and lots of water to assure that I'm able to go again for this test. Finally Brea opens the door. He is back with the test in a plastic bag. Without saying a word he hands it to me, I know what to do. I go into the bathroom, place it between my legs and wait.

Once I'm done I wait with Brea for the results, wide and teary eyed, I wait with me. He is like stone, rock hard and giving no emotion away. There is no sadness, no happiness, he is just a body, he is just here. He doesn't comfort me, he just stands there while I wrap my arms around him and sob.

When the time is up and his watch buzzes he walks into the bathroom like a zombie, slowly looking down at the test his shoulders sag slightly, and I know the result is the same as the first. Fresh tears run down my face, I lay on his bed and sob. I sob and sob until I have nothing left. Brea gives me a single kiss on the forehead and disappears into his office. He stays in there for hours, he doesn't come out for the rest of the evening, and I know I'm going to be forced to sleep in my own room, alone.

I slowly walk to the other end of the hall. It's such a long way away from him, longer than what I remember. I haven't slept in this room in ages, Brea has let me find comfort in his bed. Not tonight, things have changed and he doesn't want me anymore, who would?

I cry myself to sleep in the bed I was first made to sleep in, it's not as comfortable as I once believed it to be, I find it hard to get comfortable and fall asleep. When I finally do fall asleep, it is restless, I am up constantly. Finally the rays of the rising sun shine through the curtains of my room, it's a new day that brings new challenges, like the challenge of facing Brea after last night. The challenge of facing the fact that I'm going to have to go back.

With no more tears left to cry, I rise from my bed and make my way downstairs. I pour a glass of orange juice and take a sip before rummaging in the cabinets for breakfast. I find the cereal I like and pour myself a bowl as Brea makes his way downstairs. He enters the kitchen with the test that he has to mail today. And I know my time is nearly up.

He grabs the mailing pouch from the counter and holds the test up to me to look at it before he puts it in, he has an odd smirk on his face. "What is it?" I ask. He continues to hold the test up for me to see, I know it's positive, but he's apparently trying to rub it in my face.

"Take a closer look," he tells me. I take a few steps forward towards him. The test that used to have two lines only has one now. I give him a questioning look.

"This will keep them at bay," he says with his smirk still on his face.

"How did you?"

"Last night when I went to go get another test, I bought two, thinking three for three would be pretty accurate, but when the second one was positive as well I was distraught. After being up all night, I had a breakthrough idea, they just need a test. So I took the third one, I used it, obviously it was negative since I'm a guy I can't produce those hormones, I'll just send that one to them and we'll throw away the positive ones. That will give us some time to think about what we want to do. "

"You want to stay with me?" I ask bewildered.

"Yeah, we can figure out what to do about this situation later, I would like more time with you." I'm so shocked I have to sit down. Never would I have guessed that he's willing to look past the point of me being pregnant. I thought for sure he would send me back to that god awful place to be alone.

"You okay Adley?" he asks. I nod my head yes and continue to eat my cereal, I don't want to say anything stupid that will make him change his mind.

"Okay, well I have to go to work, I'll see you this evening," he tells me planting a kiss on my cheek and grabbing his brief case before heading out the door. It becomes another long and boring day. I spend the majority of it looking through and practicing the alphabet book that Brea left for me.

When the front door finally opens and Brea is home I'm sitting there, reading through that book for the thousandth time. I'm sick of it. We spend a good two hours after dinner of him teaching me small words and teaching me to sound them out. Then he disappears into his office to work on editing papers. I don't wait up for him, instead I fall asleep in his bed, he must still love me if he wants to keep me for a little bit longer.

In the morning I wake up to Brea's body lying next to me, I don't know what time he came to bed last night, but it must have been late. He stirs beside me and turns to face me, his eyes are open, he is awake.

"Good morning," I greet him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning," he says back. "I might have found where we're going to go."

"Where? Did you find a job there?"

"No, not yet. I doubt I will without actually living there, but it's a nice place. I found a little cottage in the woods, it's far from town, but not too far that it would be impossible to drive to work. It's something I can actually afford without having to save up anything.

"Okay, so where is this place?"

"It's in Sweden," he says. "You'll have your freedom there, you'll be able to go out without being hunted, you'll be able to go shopping, get a job, you can be free, actually free."

After all this time, I can't imagine not living my life looking over my shoulder, wondering when they will come for me, when I'll be captured again. I can't even imagine a country that doesn't work the way this one does, and now I'm going to live in one. Until a few months ago, this was the only world I knew, and now it's all going to change.

"I know it will be a big adjustment Adley, but you'll learn to live with it, and you'll be happier too," Brea coaxes.

"I'm sure, it's just hard to imagine."

"I know, but it's for the better. You'll like it, I promise."

"So when will we move to this place?"

"It's going to take a while, I have to put a bid on it first and see if I get it. Then if I do, then we will have to pack up most of these things, minus the furniture and larger items, we will have to buy all new of that, I won't be able to take it on the plane. I'll have to close up things here, change my mailing address."

"Oh, I didn't realize there was that much to do, I will help in any way that I can," I tell him.

"Well the only thing you can really help with is packing. That's going to take the longest, and once we're done with that, then we'll be able to get plane tickets and move there, but I'm not going to make a deadline where we have to have everything packed and ready to go by a certain date, that's too stressful, too overwhelming."

"Okay," I say. I really don't even know what he's talking about. What is a plane and why can't we just drive?

"Okay? Let's get some breakfast," he says rising from the bed and making his way downstairs. I follow close behind him and he begins in the kitchen, cracking eggs, frying bacon and whipping up pancake batter. It's the smell of the bacon that does it. It's so strong. I can't handle it. I run into the bathroom downstairs, just barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of my stomach. I heave everything I have left out, Brea rushes into the bathroom, throwing open the door and grabbing my hair in an attempt to hold it back.

After what feels like an eternity, I stop, my nausea has passed for the time being, and I'm sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Brea is still holding my hair, and I wave him off with a signal that I'm okay.

His eyes are filled with pity, as if he feels bad for what he's done to me. "Need a glass of water?" he asks. I nod my head yes and he goes into the kitchen to get one for me, bringing it back he waits for me to take a few sips. "Do you want to go and lay on the couch?" I nod again and he offers me his hand and helps me up off the floor. Leading me over to the couch he lets me lay down and drapes a blanket over me. "I'll go get you a bucket that way you don't have to move much if you have to throw up again.

"Thank you," I reply, and he goes and gets a bucket, putting a grocery bag inside of it and wrapping the edges of it around the brim for easier disposal if I would happen to throw up again.

"No problem," he shrugs. "I'm going to head up to my office to see what is happening with my bid on the house and look at flights. You okay?"

"Yeah, don't you have to be at work?"

"It's the weekend, I have off. If you're up for it later, I can teach you how to read a little more. Teach you a few more small words."

"Okay, maybe a little later," I tell him. I'm really not in the mood for learning anything right now, I just want to lay down and rest.

"Alright, do you need any more water, or I can get you some crackers, get a little something in your stomach."

"Okay," I know I'm just going to end up throwing it back up anyway, but I do need to eat. It's necessary and I am a little hungry.

"Here you go," he says handing me a pack of saltine crackers. "I'm going to go up and get started on things in my office. Yell if you need me."

"Okay." He bounds upstairs and I assume walks into his office. I lay on the couch and munch slowly on crackers and sip away at water. Brea is up in his office for hours looking at that house and messing around on his computer. When he finally comes down, he starts preparing lunch. He makes himself a sandwich and asks me if I would like one, I shake my head no.

"Adley, you have to eat, you have another reason to eat besides your health now. Now would you like a sandwich or do you want me to make you some soup?"

"The soup might be easier to throw up," I tell him. I couldn't keep the crackers down, I can't imagine that I'll be able to keep the soup down either.

"Okay, I'll make you a can of soup, I can make you some real home made soup for dinner but that's going to take to long to make for lunch now. What kind do you want?"

"I don't know, whatever you want to make is fine with me," I say. Brea nods and goes to the kitchen to make a bowl of soup for me, also putting a pot of water and chicken broth on the stove and chopping up vegetables and throwing them in. He thaws out some chicken and throws it in a pan to cook. The microwave beeps and my canned soup is hot. He puts it on a tray and hands it to me. I take a sip of it with my spoon and nod at him in approval.

"Thank you," I tell him, he nods and goes back to making the soup. Adding spices and the meat when it is cooked. He gets out a bag of noodles but doesn't put any in. He's waiting for everything else to cook.

"That's going to need to cook for a little while," he says walking over to me and sitting down on the other end of the couch where my feet are. He grabs the remote and turns on the TV turning it to the show he likes. He watches his show and occasionally checks on the soup. When he thinks it's ready he throws in the noodles and lets them cook at little longer, then takes the pot off of the heated burner.

"Would you like some?" he asks. I nod my head yes and he pours me a small bowl and hands it to me. I take a bite and the soup melts in my mouth. It's delicious. Much better than the canned soup that he made me earlier, not that it wasn't good, but this is so much better."

"How is it?" he asks. I'm into my fifth bite already when I realize that I've forgotten to complement him.

"It's the best soup I've ever had," I tell him and he beams with pride. He really is a good cook along with other things. I don't know how I got so lucky that he wants to keep me.

"I guess so," he laughs. "I'm guessing you'll want another bowl?"

"Yes, please. It's so good," I say as I'm scarfing it up like a wild dog. It's delicious, I really hope I can keep this down, it's so delicious.

We spend the rest of the evening with Brea teaching me how to read, I'm able to concentrate on things a lot more now that I have some food in me. He teaches me more on how to sound out words and some exceptions to rules, like how certain letters make different sounds than what you would think. It's odd, but I'm getting the hang of it.

That night, I fall asleep on Brea's chest, listening to his heart beat, I know that he is in fact human, I know that he loves me, in spite of everything, in spite of me getting knocked up, in spite of the world we live in he's still willing to make things work.

I fall asleep in his arms, dreaming of Sweden. What I imagine it to be, what I imagine it will be like to be actually free.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Brea's alarm wakes me up. It screams out demanding he wake up, but being the second day of the weekend, he doesn't listen. He reaches his arm out, still half asleep, and slams the button on the clock so it falls silent again. He's not ready to get up, and neither am I. I slowly drift back into sleep, I'm almost there when I feel a wave of nausea hit me. It wakes me up and forces me to dash into Brea's bathroom and vomit.

The sound of my gagging rouses him, and he rushes out of bed to hold my hair and rub my back. When I'm done I thank him, and tell him to go back to sleep.

"I'm awake now," he says in a groggy tone. "Can I make you anything for breakfast?" I shake my head no, the thought of eating right now isn't a pleasant one.

"Adley, you need to eat, and you will if I have to force it down your throat. How about some of the soup I made you yesterday?"

"Just a little bit of that, Brea please not much I don't feel like throwing up more today."

"Well you're going to have to get used to it babe, that's gonna happen all the time now. You're knocked up, it's going to happen for the next three months. You're going to be sensitive to smells that you didn't even know you hated. You're going to hate me, you're going to have mood swings, it's all completely normal."

"I don't care what's normal, I don't want to throw up the whole day, I don't even know why it's called morning sickness if it lasts all day. I don't want to do this, I didn't want any of this Brea!"

"And you think I did!?" he booms. "Do you think I wanted to get you knocked up? Do you think I stopped taking those pills so you would? Well guess what Adley, I didn't. I kept taking them. I accidentally skip one day and boom this happens. It's hard for me too Adley! I loved you and I didn't mean to do this to you, but there's no getting out of it now."

"You loved me," I say.

"Yes I loved you," he says exasperated.

"That's just it, you loved me. You don't anymore, you basically said it yourself. I don't know what's keeping me here, but if you don't love me then send me the fuck back Brea. I've been tortured enough, I can handle a little more. Hopefully I die during childbirth so I don't have to deal with this anymore. They're going to take the child away from me anyway, so what's the point in living."

"Don't fucking say that Adley, I still love you, it's just, different now. It's a weird kind of emotion where I want to give you up because I don't want this baby, but I want to keep you. I can't have you without the baby, but if I lost you I wouldn't have a child. It's a hard choice but your still fucking here aren't you? So maybe not all of it is gone, maybe it's just a new feeling. I don't fucking know, but you're not going back to that place to have that baby. They are just going to use you to create more and more children until you do die. You can only have so many kids before your body is ruined. Is that really what you want? To go back and feel like this the rest of your life until you die, or until you grow old, or they just don't want to use you anymore and they euthanize you? Because staying with me sounds way better than going back there."

Tears run down my face, how am I supposed to choose between this, a man that doesn't love me or going back to a place that will use me until I'm no longer useful to them. I don't know which is worse. One is physically worse and the other is emotionally worse. I rise from the floor where I still sit and walk through Brea's bedroom to his door. I can't be around him right now.

"Adley wait," he sighs, grabbing my arm, stopping me from going any further.

"No Brea, I need to be alone."

"You can't just run away to your room every time that you're upset. Get in here we're going to work things out."

"No Brea, there's nothing to work out, you don't love me, this baby has changed everything, you don't want to move, you are only moving because of me. You don't want this baby, you don't want me."

"So what are you saying? You want to go back to that horrid place?"

"No never," I scoff. "I'm saying set me free."

"Set you free?" he clarifies. "Just let you go and try and survive in the city on scraps?"

"Yes."

"No," he doesn't even give it a thought. He keeps hold of my arm, he won't let me go no matter how hard I try to break free. "I'm not setting you free, you will die. You'll starve to death, and so will your baby, is that what you want?"

"I won't starve," I say as Brea looks at me in disbelief.

"Adley, when they brought you in, you were malnutritioned, your BMI was very low, you were on the verge of starving. They had to wait a long time just to put you out there for sale."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"What you don't think I did my research?" he says raising an eyebrow. "I like to know what is coming into my house."

"Oh." I didn't know a customer could even do research on us before they take us into their home. I guess they should be able to. I don't know.

"Yeah. Let's get you downstairs and get something in you." I don't argue with him, I just go. He's not going to let me go into my room, so why bother fighting him. I'm going to be stuck with him the rest of my life, have a child with him that he doesn't even love.

We march downstairs and he warms up a bowl of soup for me, I throw it up shortly after I eat it. It's like this every time I eat. I can't keep the food in me for long. By the time dinner comes around I'm tired of Brea trying to force me to eat. I'm tired of throwing up that soup, or anything for that matter. I'm no longer hungry, the thought of food makes me want to throw up all over again.

"Adley, you have to eat," Brea says as I'm laying on the couch. "You need three meals a day. You're thin to begin with."

"I don't want anything Brea, I'm sure the baby you don't want will have enough to eat for today. I'm hoping it eats what it wants before causing me to throw up everything."

"Stop it, if I didn't semi want this you would be shipped back. Now if you want to stay here you need to eat, because if you don't I will have to take you back because the hospital that we have only offers medical care to males. Therefore any medical care that I can get you for anything will be at that facility, which means they will take you away, you will have that baby alone, and I'll never see you again. Now is that what you want?"

"No," I say. He's right. It is better to stay here with him than going back.

"Good, now you can starve yourself all you want in Sweden, then I can take you to their hospital and they will force feed you, and if you won't do that, they they'll stick a needle in your arm and pump in nutrition that way. If you try and pull it out I'll sit there with you. I will not stand here and watch you not eat, now do I make myself clear?"

I nod my head yes, but don't way a word. Brea gets up and walks over to the kitchen, pouring another bowl of that horrid soup and handing it to me. "Now if you prefer I make you something else, I will, but this seems to be the only thing I can get you to eat lately."

"No, this is fine," I tell him and take a few bites. "Do I have to finsh this whole this whole thing?"

"I would like you to yes."

"But I don't have to?"

"No," he sighs. "I suppose you don't have to, but you should. After this I think we should work on reading a little bit. Do you think you can read some of the words that I taught you?"

"Oh yeah, I've been practicing," I say. I have been trying to in between everything else, throwing up mostly. It's really the only thing I can do while I'm here.

"Okay, good. Maybe I'll teach you some longer words then today. Let you sound them out."

"Sounds good," I tell him, taking the last bite of my soup. "I don't want any more. I'm full."

He sighs. "Okay, if that is what you want," he says. "Let's get started on that reading lesson. Then we'll go to bed."

"Okay." He must be planning on a long reading lesson. It's only a little after 5. Brea doesn't normally go to bed until 10. He gets out his word books and teaches me some more words, showing me how to write them, my hand writing is getting a little better, or so he says. I think it looks terrible, but what do I care.

When he's tired of teaching me he closes the book and looks at me. "You're getting better he says, but I think we both need a break. How about a shower before bed?"

I nod my head and he leads me upstairs into his bathroom. He turns on the water and turns to me. He slowly closes the gap between us and grabs the ends of my shirt and pulls it up over my head gently. He watches intently, eyeing every inch of me as I unbutton my pants and slide them down. He does the same, and I can see that he's hard and wanting me when he releases his drawers. He ignores his growing erection and steps into the shower, extending his arm out to me to join him. I take his hand and step into the warm steamy water with him.

He gives me a moment to let the water slide down on me, and then reaches for a cloth and soap. He squirts some onto the cloth and lathers it, then slides it over my body, my breasts, my arms, my belly, then my back and between my legs. I do the same for him, lathering the soap and the scrubbing him down, washing every inch of him he moans in enjoyment when I rub the cloth over his erection.

I let him rinse off, teasing him by not touching him, and then turn off the water. He hands me a towel and covers himself with one, drying off each other Brea picks me up, holding me by my bottom he carries me over to his bed, bending down he plops me on the bed, leaning over me he kisses my neck.

"Do you want this?" he asks as he breaks away. My judgment is clouded, I don't want him, but I do. I don't want to be with this man that doesn't love me like he used to, but I want him here and now to satisfy me.

"Say something Adley," he says. I'm stuck. I open my mouth but no words come out. Brea sighs and climbs off of me, throwing his towel on the floor he puts a pair of boxer shorts on over his great length.

"I didn't say anything," I tell him leaning up.

"You told me enough," he says crawling into bed. "You're not into it."

"I never said that! I do want you."

"No you don't. You wouldn't have hesitated if you did."

"It's complicated Brea, what do you want me to say?"

"Um- either a yes or a no would be nice, but don't worry, I got the hint."

"Look I'm sorry, it's complicated. I want you Brea, but it's hard to get in the mood when I know that you don't really have that connection with me that you once had. It's hard to feel that way when I know you don't love me the same way you used to."

"What are you talking about? I still love you Adley, how many times do I have to say it? I love you it's just different now, I wasn't expecting me to get you knocked up after missing a pill for one day and taking it the next. I didn't know they were that sensitive. Look I'm sorry for what happened but I'm not the worst out there. I know you don't think so, but there are a lot of others who would have just shipped you back. I think you're better off there than here, that's for sure. So you can live with me and know that I at least care about you, or I can take you back where you will be used like a dog. It's your choice, right now you're going to decide because I'm tired of having these arguments. I'm not going to have another one. It's me or the cell you were ripped from."

I stare at him in horror. I don't want to be here, and I definitely don't want to go back, but Brea is the lesser of two evils for certain. Even if he doesn't love me, he still cares for me enough not to send me back, that must be something at least.

"You, I choose you," I say with tears filling my eyes.

Brea shows no sympathy, he only nods. "Good," he says. "Now get some sleep, I need you to get to bed and get some rest."

I roll over to the other side so I don't have to look at him. He is so heartless sometimes. I don't understand why. Maybe I am that much of a pain in the ass to him. I don't know, but it frightens me that at any moment he gets tired of me he can take me back, dump me off at that horrid place, and never come back.


	25. Chapter 24

Sorry I've been so neglectful lately. :( Lots of stress from work. Anyway here's a bonus chapter. As always reviews are appreciated and encouraging. :)

Chapter 24

I wake up alone. Brea is nowhere to be found, he must have left for work. I walk downstairs and find that he is not there either. It is about 9 o clock if I'm right. If what Brea has taught be about time is right.

I make myself some breakfast, just a small bowl of cereal, and it's not long before it finds it's way out. I curse myself for throwing it up so easily. I hate being sick. I hate this. I suck down some water, brush my teeth and lay back down in Brea's bed. I'm tired, so tired.

The sound of the phone ringing wakes me up, I don't answer it, Brea has instructed me not to answer it. I let it ring and ring and ring until finally it stops, I throw up again, then let myself go back to sleep.

At lunch I wake up, it's 11:30. I don't know why I'm so tired. I don't know what to make myself, I'm not hungry, but I know that Brea will be furious if I don't eat all day. So I rummage through the cabinets until I find a box of crackers and open them. I eat a few, along with a few sips of soda, and sit on the couch and watch TV.

I doze in and out, just when the clock strikes twelve there is a knock on the door, and I startle myself awake. Thinking it was just the TV, I walk over to the doorway where the hall is and gently peer out over the wall. Sure enough my dream was a reality and there is someone standing at the door. I look closer, there is actually more than one, there are several of them, and I recognize one of them as the awful man that brought me into that facility.

They're here.

Even though nobody has seen me yet I panic. I dash across the doorway when I'm sure none of them are looking and escape into the basement door. Brea's room of pleasure. He still has not brought me back down here. The thought of being in here gives me chills, but it's better than them seeing me.

I can't hear anything, I can't here them talking, I can't hear them walking around. I don't know what they will do but something is wrong, something is very, very wrong.

I wait for an answer and nothing ever comes to mind. I don't know what to do, I don't know what I can do, other than sit here and hope that they don't have Brea. Please don't let them have Brea.

I sit in the basement for hours. I am dehydrated, hungry, and have thrown up three times by the time I hear Brea open the front door. I hope it's Brea, but I stay down in the basement, just in case.

"I'm home Adley, where are you?" he calls. I hear him walking, I don't hear any other footsteps along with his, I am safe.

"Adley?" he calls out again when I don't answer him. I bound up the stairs, and open the door to the basement. He's in the hallway, but when he hears the basement door open he rushes into the kitchen.

"What happened why are you in there?" he asks as I rush over and hug him tightly. I thought that something had happened to him, I thought they were coming to take me back. A million different scenarios ran through my head as to why they were here.

"They came today," I say shaking. Brea wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Who came today?" he asks, curious. I don't know why he is so calm about this. He just holds me in his relaxed arms, playing my fear as if it's nothing.

"The people, from the place that you came and got me from, they knocked on your door, there were a gang of them, all waiting to see if you would answer, I ran down here and hid in the basement so that they wouldn't see me and take me.

Brea tenses up. Now he is as concerned as I am. "How many were there? What were they doing here? Did you hear them say anything?" he asks.

"I don't know how many there were, but there were quite a few. I didn't catch anything they said, but I didn't want to find out. I'm scared. "

"It's going to be okay," he says pulling me in again and pulling me close. "You have to trust me alright?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I mean, I know why they're here. They probably figured out that the urine on that test was mine and not yours. I'm going to need to get you out of here. Now."

"Like, now, now?"

"Now," he nods. "As soon as possible, because they are going to come for you. I'm going to get you a plane ticket, I'm sending you off to Sweden, and your going to make it to that cabin. Understood?"

"What? How am I going to do that? Did you even buy that place in Sweden?"

"I did, now I'm going to need you to go there, I'll write you instructions, if you can't read them ask someone to translate them for you, just tell them you cannot read.

"Brea, there is no way that I'm going to be able to get there on my own, I don't know how."

"I'm going to tell you, and if you get lost I'm betting someone will help you. Adley you need to do this if you don't want to go back."

"What will you tell them?"

"I'll tell them that you escaped and I didn't want to tell them. I'll deal with the mess, but I need to get you out of here first. I need to go and pack some things for you. Do me a favor and get yourself some clothes and things ready. There isn't going to be much at that cabin, if anything. I'm going to send you with the bare essentials so you can survive until I get there."

"Brea, I don't think I can do this alone I-"

"You don't have a choice Adley, you have to. I can't go with you right now, I have to stay behind and deal with this. I'll be there as soon as the coast is clear."

"But how long with that take? Are you even sure that you'll be able to come? What if they take you?"

"What like arrest me?" he scoffs. "They're not going to do that, I'll tell them you ran away, you got out somehow, they'll search the house, they'll search all over for you, and when they can't find you they'll drop the case and I'll go free. It's simple. Don't worry Adley, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But-"

"No buts, I have to go look at flights on my computer. We'll eat dinner a little later, I have to book one as soon as possible." He bounds up the stairs and into his office. I am left alone.

An hour has passed and he still has not come down. I'm starving. I decide to go into the kitchen and find food for myself. I don't know much about cooking, but I decide to start at least putting some ham on top of the stove and frying it. I add some water to help it cook. Brea comes downstairs and into the kitchen, smelling the ham.

"You started cooking?" he asks. I nod my head and he walks over to the stove and looks at the meat. "Looks good, how about some mashed potatoes and green beans with that?" he asks.

"Sure," I say and he gets out a can of green beans and goes out into the garage to get some potatoes. I pear them while he cooks the green beans.

"You're peeling too much off, try and just get the skin off not the rest of the potato."

"Okay." I try and peel them thinner, it takes a lot longer, but I finally get them done and put them in the boiling water in the pot on the stove. They cook and then Brea shows me how to mash them, then it's time to eat. Everything is ready by the time the potatoes are done cooking.

"This is good Adley, you did a good job," he says.

"You helped and did most of it," I say.

"Not really, all I did was throw the green beans into a pan and cook them, you did the rest, I just supervised. It's good, you should be proud of yourself."

"I don't know, I just hope I know how to do this when I go off to Sweden."

"Which reminds me, I got you a ticket, you leave tomorrow morning at ten." A lump the size of my fist forms in my throat. I don't have much time left here at all.

"It's going to be okay Adley," Brea says when he sees the concern on my face. "I know you can do this, you have to in order to be free. Now go pack your things, now. I'll clean up dinner."

Tears well up in my eyes as I climb the stairs to do as I'm told. I weep silently as I pack a few clothes. I don't know what it's like over there, what the climate is, what it looks like. I don't know if it will be different or the same. It must be pretty far away if I need a plane to get there.

When I'm done packing an array of clothes, blankets and a pillow I go into Brea's room. He's in the bathroom shaving the stubble off of his face when I approach him. "Can I see a picture of Sweden?" I ask. He stops what he's doing and turns to face me.

"You want to see what it's like there?" he comments. I nod my head sheepishly. I don't even know if he's able to show me one, but if he is, I want to see it. I need to know what it's like there.

"Wait here," he nods and goes into his office, shutting the door I can hear him ruffling around in there, I don't know what he's doing, but in a few minutes he reopens the door and gestures for me to come inside.

It's a white room with one window and a desk in the corner. There is a bookshelf overcrowded with books and magazines and paperwork. A filing cabinet and a bunch of papers that are scattered and askew all over the office.

"Here, sit in this chair," he says pulling the chair out from under the desk. I take a seat and Brea brings the screen on the desk to life, clicking on something he brings up a bar that he types words into. "Sweden," I read.

"Yeah baby, that's right. Now here is what this new world will look like," he says hitting go in the search bar. It pulls up hundreds of pictures, it looks exactly like it does here. Tall buildings, city streets, concrete pavement. It looks identical to here.

"Yeah, that's in town, now here's where we will live. On the edge of the Boreal Forest." He types in 'Boreal Forest' and the screen fills with pictures of the place where we live. Trees everywhere, vegetation, all types of beautiful wildlife.

"It's beautiful," I whisper. Brea scrolls down the screen, revealing more pictures of the forest. I've never seen one and I've fallen in love with it.

"Get ready baby, that's your new home."


	26. Chapter 25

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A REALLY LONG TIME. I won't 'make excuses, but I've been dealing with a personal matter recently. Please forgive my absence.

Chapter 25

"Adley, wake up," Brea gently shakes me awake. "It's soon time to go Adley. You need to get ready." I shuffle around in the bed, I don't want to wake up for this.

"Adley, come on, let me make you breakfast while you get in the shower. I'm going to go and make you your favorite, I need you to get up and get in the shower okay?"

"Mmm," I moan. He kisses my forehead and goes downstairs to make my breakfast while I am left with the presence of reality. I don't want to do this, I can't do this.

Tears run down my face as I ready my shower and step in. I let the water rush down my face and body until I can no longer taste the salt from my tears. I wash myself and turn the water up as high and hot as I can stand it until Brea comes and gets me to let me know breakfast is ready.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I ask.

"I took half the day off, you need some way to get to the airport. Let's get you something to eat, it's going to be a while until you eat again. I want you fed."

"Okay," I dry myself off with a towel, put on a shirt and panties and follow him downstairs where he has prepared pancakes, eggs, bacon and sliced oranges. The smell makes my stomach turn but I don't vomit. I'm getting better at not doing that.

I scarf down my breakfast as Brea eats with me for the last time. When we're both finished Brea looks briefly at the time and offers his hand to me. I stand up, accepting it, and follow him up the stairs. He leads me to our room and stops in front of the bed.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," he says softly, lifting my T- shirt up and exposing my breasts. He admires them as he pulls my shirt off of my head, my arms are stretched up, everything exposed but the small cloth of panties covering my last intimate part. Brea looks at them hungrily as I hook my thumbs under the cloth and slowly pull them down until they drop and pool at my feet.

"If this is the last time I get to see you for a while, I'm going to make it count," he whispers as he picks me up and gently lays me down on the bed, climbing and hovering over top of me.

He kisses my lips and then leaves them to lightly nip at my neck, it's a sad but intense moment as he goes down further and takes my right nipple into his mouth. I moan at the wondrous sensation, his lips around my nipple, flicking it with his tongue before moving to the other and doing the same.

"Brea, please," I beg when he bites down on the left one, he shakes his head lightly and then continues his journey downward, licking, biting, sucking at the skin on my stomach as he moves down. He gets down to the apex of my thighs and licks his lips hungrily. He bites lightly on my inner thigh, causing me to yell uncontrollably, it's sensitive there, and he knows it.

"Brea!" I yell when he does it again, sucking on the skin and then lightly kissing it before moving to his favorite part.

He gently licks and sucks on my lips, then flicks my clitoris with my tongue. I yell out in ecstasy, moving my fingers through his hair as I come around him, Brea flicks his tongue harder, faster, then moves down lightly towards my opening to taste my arousal. He licks at it hungrily, and the sensation is just as good.

"Brea, please Brea I need you," I groan. He shakes his head and inserts a finger while he continues to lick, pumping it in and out until I've adjusted to it, then he shoves in two and I scream. It's so amazing, he's so amazing that he knows how to tease me. He knows how to break me, how to make me come.

I collapse around his fingers he waits until I'm done and then pulls them out and licks his fingers clean. The sight is so arousing I can't take it. I almost come again. Brea sees my arousal and finally gives in to me, placing himself at my entrance he positions himself accordingly, his hands resting his weight on either side of my body he slams his hips into mine, I yelp at the feeling. He feels bigger than ever.

"Oh your tight," he groans as he cups my head in his hands, moving, he slides himself out and then slamming into me again. I yell out his name, it's so big.

"Oh, I can't," I whimper.

"You can't what Adley?"

"I can't take it, your so big." He grunts in response and moves faster, pumping his long thick cock into me until I crash, I crash over and over, several times in a row. Each one of his movements sends me over the edge until he himself spills into me, his fluids filling me. I'm still crashing as he finishes. His orgasm is so powerful his arms collapse and he crashes on top of me, his whole weight resting on me.

He rolls off of me and lays on the other side of the bed, panting and sweating, trying to catch his breath. We lay there for some time, catching our breaths, cuddling, until finally Brea rolls over and tells me it's time to get up and get dressed. It's time to go.

I pull on a nice shirt and jeans as Brea does the same and gathers my belongings at the door. As I walk down the stairs to meet him I see he's standing there at the front door, the suitcases behind him, and a bag in his hand.

"Here, this will have everything you will need," he says handing me the bag in his hand. Money, your tickets, and this, he says pulling out a small piece of technology. I look at it quizzically as he hands it to me, I have no idea what it is or what to do with it, it's just a screen, a block with a screen on it and three buttons.

"It's a prepaid phone, with prepaid minutes. There should be enough minutes on there for you to call me until I can get over there to you. Dial this number that's taped on the top, that's how you can reach me, press the green button that will be on the screen and hold it to your ear, you'll be able to talk to me. Call me when you get to your destination or if you get lost, I'll try to help you, though I'm not making any promises since I won't be there to guide you in person."

I look at him, lost, he just smirks. "Don't worry Adley, you'll know what to do, you'll be able to guide yourself, I know your scared, but I know you can do it, I have faith in you."

"At least one of us does," I mutter.

"Yes, I do. Now it's time to go, we need to get you to the airport. We both take some suitcases, I take one in each hand, as does Brea and he makes his way to the car as I follow him. He opens the trunk and places the bags inside, I do the same and climb in the passenger seat.

The ride to the airport is silent. Neither of us speaks to the other. I don't bring anything up in the attempt to avoid crying. I feel sick to my stomach, I don't know if it's the morning sickness or the circumstances but Brea has to stop several times along the road to let me out and throw up my breakfast. My stomach, like everything else, is empty. I feel numb.

When we get to the airport my stomach drops. This is where we say goodbye. Brea parks and gets out of the car, opening the door and letting me out before unloading our luggage. He shows me the best way to carry all of the bags at once, showing me the ones that have wheels and how I can hook the other bags to them and drag the entire load with minimal work, then he tells me to go in and get through security.

"You'll do fine Adley, I'll be there soon," he says grabbing my face and kissing my forehead and then my lips. Tears run down my face uncontrollably as I hug him for the last time before I step through the doors at the airport. The building is crowded with all sorts of people, people in uniform, people dressed normally, young and old are gathered here.

I find myself at the back of the line where I belong. Brea is gone, I won't see him again for a long time, if ever again. I'm so worried about this new life.

The line is incredibly slow moving, they thoroughly inspect everyone and their belongings and take some back into rooms at the side. I don't know what is behind those doors, and I hope that I never find out.

When it's finally my turn to be searched, my anxiety is up. I am ore nervous than ever. If they allow me through I'll be on a plane to Sweden on my own trying to figure out how in the hell to find my way to a specific destination that I have no idea where it is. I don't know how far away it is from the airport or how to get there, my only hope is that I can find a taxi that will take me there. Brea says that they are all over the airport but I didn't see any at this airport, what makes him think that there will be taxi's over there?

"Okay, you're free to go," the man says after he finishes patting me down and looking through my bags. It's oddly humiliating, but not as some of the other humiliating things that they have put me through in my time here. There cannot be anything worse than some of the things they have done to me.

The man gives me an odd look but allows me to go through, staring at my backside as I walk away, I only hope that Sweden is as different as Brea says it will be. I sit in the waiting area and wait for my plane to be called to start boarding. I wait and wait and wait until I start to worry that I have missed it. Finally after hours of waiting they announce my flight, and I get up and gather my things, following the others getting on the plane with me.

"Hold it right there ma'am," a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn to face the person who has their hands on me, I recognize them as someone in the facility. Yes, they were one of the faces that were pondering around Brea's house the other day.

My eyes widen in fear, his grip is firm on my shoulder, "I know where you belong, you need to come with me."

Panic overrides all of my decision making skills. Without hesitation I grab the purse that Brea gave me and swing it at him, hitting him directly in the face it stuns him long enough for me to run. He yells out and I grab my bags and run.

His pain doesn't last long. With a shake of his head he is back and running after me, the bags are slowing me down, I can't keep dragging two wheeled bags with a duffle bag attached to one and a purse attached to the other.

I drop the bag on wheels that is heavier and keep the one that has the purse attached to it. I wheel it frantically behind me and run as fast as I can. They are catching up to me fast, and I make a last ditch effort and abandon that bag too, leaving the purse that Brea gave me as my only cargo. I dash as fast as my legs can carry me, following the ones that are heading on the same plane as me until I surpass them all as well. When the plane is in sight I slow down, calming myself I try to act as natural as possible, like I'm supposed to be here. I climb the stairs, the men are lost in all the traffic of boarding the plane.

I take my seat and then realize they are going to be on this plane at any moment, they will look through every seat and find me. I look around for an escape. There is a door off to the corner on the left side, I walk down the small runway of people with my bag and open it. It leads to a small bathroom with a toilet, a sink, and a cabinet underneath the sink. It is filled with toilet paper and cleaning supplies. I stack the toilet paper rolls on the counter where the sink is, and then climb inside. Hopefully they find nothing suspicious if they open the bathroom door and see the toilet paper on the counter.

It is very small and cramped in the cabinet, but I manage to fit with my small bag of belongings, barely. I hear them walking around the plane, looking, people protesting, the plane should have left by now, they are delaying the flight until they find me.

Someone opens the door and pauses for a second, probably looking around before they shut the door again, satisfied at the seemingly empty bathroom. In the matter of minutes after their failed search, I hear the announcement asking everyone to return to their seats and sit down. The plane will be taking off shortly.

I climb out of the cabinet and peek out of the door in the bathroom. My seat where I am assigned is occupied, by one of the men that was chasing me I think. I don't see any other seats that are empty, I climb back in the cabinet and wait for the plane to take off.

There is the announcement to fasten your seat belts and then the entire plane shakes just moments later. We're moving. It shakes so bad for what feels like an eternity, we're speeding up, I feel it. When I'm sure that everything on this flying metal death trap will fall to the ground, the noise and rattling stops, a lifting feeling takes place, we are taking off.

The feeling is strange and unique, like nothing I've ever felt before. We must be in the air by now, we must be flying. It is quiet on the plane, not much chatter from anyone. I can hear the steps of people going back and forth down the isle, they offer snacks and drinks, reminding me how hungry I am. I am so nausea's that I feel as if I'm going to throw up any minute, but my stomach is empty.

I stay in the cramped space for eternity, several people come in and use the toilet and the sink. Every time they turn the faucet on the pipes underneath leak a little, making my cramped prison an even more dreadful experience. My only hope is to stay undiscovered for the whole flight.

Hours pass like they are years until the intercom comes on again and announces that they will be landing. Finally I can get out of this cupboard that smells of urine and feces. It's a terrible stench, I have dry heaved more than I'd like in this place. She announces that everyone is to fasten their seat belts and apply their oxygen masks,two things I do not have in this arrangement. I only hope I survive the landing. I don't know what an oxygen mask is, but I can guess that it's important.

At no warning, the plane starts shaking again, this time in the air, and I feel like I am doomed to a death in this horrible cabinet. The plane shakes and wobbles in the air, it feels as if we are going to nose dive into the ground for several minutes, and then we hit.

It's an intolerable crash from the comfort of this cabinet, I lurch forward and am knocked out through the small double doors and I lay there on the floor and hit my head on the door of the bathroom. I only hope that nobody heard the noise.

The rattling is unforgiving and constant. It seems as if it will never stop. The landing is taking longer than I expected, but I would guess that it would take a long time to stop one of these vehicles, with how large they are and all. Little by little we start to slow down, and my heart rate increases. I need to find a way to get off of this plane without making a scene or being discovered. I'm surprised I haven't been found yet.

As the plane halts to a complete stop I ready myself. They will announce when the others can get off, and I'll try to blend in with the crowd. There are a few women on board, not many, but a few. I hope they are kind and are willing to help me by at least not speaking up.

"Okay passengers, the flight has come o a complete stop, please unbuckle your seat belts and prepare to unload the plane. We have arrived." There is a rustling around the cabin, people getting some of their smaller luggage out of the compartments above their heads before exiting the plane down the hallway and past my door. I still need to avoid the man that was sitting in my seat. He is still pursuing me. I'm betting that he would either be in the front or the back of the line waiting for me, so I'll have to blend somewhere in the middle and hope that he doesn't see me.

I slip out the door and blend into the crowd, they don't notice me. The man that is looking for me is in the front of the line, he doesn't see me come out of the bathroom. The other men around me and the few women give me confused expressions, but then return to their lives and do the same as I and exit the plane.

As I approach the stairs I can see that the man who is looking for me is waiting on the pavement. I panic, he is going to see me if I don't do something. I get out of the line to get off the plane, I need to figure out something if I'm going to get off without him finding me. I wonder if I just wait him out if that will work. It's a guessing game, but I still have my purse with the phone Brea gave me, so if anything goes wrong I'll call him.

The last person, including the flight attendants get off the plane and I am the only one left. I walk around the plane, looking carefully through windows, the one who is looking for me is gone, I can see him walking away. I walk back to the door to get off, but it's sealed shut. There is now no way out. The doors have to open again at some point, but when that is I don't know. I watch out the window while the workers unload the luggage of the plane. It takes them a while but finally they are done. A half hour later and they fuel the plane and then take it over to a gate. The door opens and now is my chance to get out. I can't be on this plane when other people are boarding. It will raise suspicion.

The door comes to a complete halt as it hits the floor and I start down them with my bag in my arms. There aren't any people coming yet, I'm in the clear. The stairs are steep, but I'm almost down them, once my feet hit the ground I sprint across the blacktop. It's long and seemingly endless. My stomach cramps, nausea threatens for me to drop to my knees at any second and start dry heaving again. I know I'm going to vomit, or pass out, or both. But there is still so far to go. I don't even know where I'm going.

My legs can't carry me much longer, I see my vision starting to fade from exhaustion and lack of nourishment and dehydration. I panic. They are going to find me if I faint here, that or I'll be run over by the plane. There is a small building a little off. I haven't made it far away from the main building where everyone is entering and exiting the plane, but this other building, it's separate from that. It is smaller, desolate looking and hopefully has no one in it.

I stumble up to the building, my vision so faded and continuing to do so. Turning the knob furiously I open the door and collapse in the doorway. The last thing I remember is the image of four wide eyed faces staring back at me in horror.


	27. Chapter 26

Again, sorry for the late updates, I've been pulling outrageous amounts of overtime at work, along with my other responsibilities, I find it hard to find the time to write. Thanks for keeping up with my story. I've decided that I am not going to do alternate endings. It would be months before I get them up, and I am satisfied with one ending.

Many thanks to everyone that follows and reviews me :)

Chapter 26

"Hey wake up," a voice whispers as they lightly shake me. I feel the cold bite of water on my face, where am I?

My eyes open and I sit up in panic. My breathing quickens and I find myself hyperventilating. They found me, I'm going back to that prison, they're going to kill me, they're going to wait until this baby is done and then kill me.

Four faces back up to give me room, three females and one male. I'm dead, they're going to turn me in once they realize who I am. The man squints at my body, "you're the one they were looking at on the flight from America?"

"No," I shake my head. They can't know.

"Yes she is," one of the females reply, answering the mans question. She's the one that guy was looking for. Why do they want you so bad? They say your a criminal."

"Criminal?" I scoff. "I'm a criminal? Well if being kept in a prison for my gender and being sold as a sex slave is a criminal then yes I am that. I am a criminal for them selling me out to people, and then when I don't get enough attention because I'm not good enough and I have a poor attitude they pay someone to knock me up so they can use my baby for god knows what. If that's a criminal act then sure I'm a criminal. But please don't send me back there, I can't let them kill me."

They all stare at me in horror. Then finally a brunette speaks up, "America is fucked up country, do we really need to send her back?"

The man looks at the brunette, shakes his head from side to side as if to try and decide, the others look to him as a direction, they all must follow him. Even in free countries the women must not have full authority.

"Please," I beg as tears run down my face. "I can't go back there, I'm not a criminal. I haven't done anything wrong except flee from that awful place."

"Who helped you get over here?" A blonde asks.

"The man they are paying to get me knocked up, he is helping me, he feels bad for me. He doesn't want our baby to grow up there, if it even makes it that long. Who knows. If they would get me back, and I have the baby there they may use it for experiments, they could do anything to it and I wouldn't know because they will take it from me and then they will kill me because I ran away."

"Wait," the other brunette says. "You are with child right now?" she asks pointing to me. I nod my head yes. Please don't let them send me back, please don't let them send me back, please don't let them send me back.

They all look at each other. Then the blonde excuses herself and the rest of her friends, they walk together into another room and I can hear them whispering. Nothing audible, but I know they are talking about whether or not to send me back.

My hands are shaking, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I'm so weak, I need water, I need something to put into my stomach. I start involuntarily swaying slightly as I sit on the floor. I'm going to pass out again, soon. I just hope I don't wake up in handcuffs on my way back to America.

"Whoa!" The blonde yells as she opens the door to the room in which they were discussing. She catches my head as I pass out again, and that's the last thing I remember before waking up in a brightly lit room. Shit, they sent me back. The bed is hard and it smells of antiseptic, I must be in the medical wing again. This is where I imagine I'll die too once I have this baby. There is no way they are going to keep me since I ran away.

I sit up in bed, something beeps. My arm has a needle in it, there is an IV pole standing next to my bed. I struggle with it to rip off the sticker that keeps it on and remove the plastic tube that resides in my vein.

"Hey don't remove that," the other brunette from that building is here. She is sitting in a chair on the other side of my bed. I turn to look at her, she notices my confused expression and explains. "You were severely dehydrated and in need of food. We had to bring you to the hospital, we couldn't help you on our own."

"Does that mean once I am well that the hospital will send me back?" I ask.

"On the contrary, they don't even know who you are, they don't know where you came from, they only had a name we gave you so they wouldn't ask questions. "

"So what name did you give me?"

"Marrah Seigler, it's my friends name, you look the most like her and the bill will go to her then and her insurance will pay for it. What is your actual name by the way?"

"Adley," I say. She prompts further for a last name, but I don't have one, I'm lucky to have this name and not just a number.

"Well okay then Adley, my name is Vailey. The others you met were the other brunette, that was Marrah, and the blonde, her name is Latilla. The man that was with us, his name is Calen."

"Okay, so what is going to happen to me?"

"Well we don't know yet, We have decided to help you, but we don't know anything about you other than you come from America, and you are with child. Where were you going?"

My eyes widen. Shit. "Shit, my bag, where is my bag, I need it. All my stuff is in there."

"Calen has it, he is keeping it at his house for safe keeping. I will get him to bring it later. What is it that you need?"

" I need a um - a piece of paper, it had the directions on it. The directions I needed to get to where I need to be."

"You have place in mind?"

"Yes, it's in the Boreal forest, just on the edge of it, he told me. I need to get to a cabin there."

"Oh that is not far from here, only few hours, we can get you there no problem."

"Okay, we'll leave this evening," I tell her. She looks at me like I'm crazy, then shakes her head sadly.

"No, we can't just leave, you need to be discharged, you have to have the doctors permission to leave so we know you will be in full health. You suffered dehydration and hunger on plane, you need to build strength up again."

"I know, but I can walk, I feel better, I'm not dizzy or weak, I feel better again."

"Does not matter, you need to eat. You have not eaten in long time, dinner will be here soon. You eat, I eat then we see doctor. See what he wants to do, then we go when he tells us we can. "

"I need to go now, I don't know when Brea will get there, I need to be there before he comes, that was the plan."

"Well I have news for you, you are probably staying until at least tomorrow, you aren't going to be able to leave, I stay with you, but you need your health."

There is a knock on my room door and a woman with brown hair enters carrying a tray of food. She takes the cover off to reveal Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli and vanilla pudding.

"That is my cue to leave, I will go eat now, I will be back after I finish. I call Calen, he will bring your bag, then we will start planning trip."

"Okay, thank you so much," I tell her, she heads out the door without acknowledging my thanks. I am so thankful she did not send me back to America, back to that horrible place. I eat my dinner in quiet, no one bothers me for a while, so long in fact that I start to panic, thinking that Vailey has left me and Calen has ran off with my bag.

A knock on the door some time later reveals a blonde female, I don't recognize her, someone knew. She walks over to a computer that is in the corner of the room and stands in front of it, scanning her badge in front of a light, she opens the cabinet next to the computer and starts pulling out bags of liquids and capsules of god knows what.

"Nice to see you have awakened, I am your nurse. I'm just here to give you your medications. Can you give me your name?"

"A-Marrah Seigler," I stumble. The nurse doesn't look twice and scans the medications with a scanning tool. She walks over to me and holds out her hand.

"I need your hand," she says and I offer it to her, unsure of what she will do. "Other one she says," I give it to her and she turns my wrist slowly, then pulling at the bracelet on my arm she scans the bars on it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm just giving you more medication to help you get better. These bags will go onto that pole, and they will drip into your arm and vein through that needle. There are also some pills I'm going to need you to take."

"What are they for?"

"Mostly vitamins. This one is to prevent blood clots, which you are more at risk for since you are with a child and this big one is an assembly of vitamins, all that you will need to make sure that your baby grows big and healthy in that belly." She places the pills in a small cup and hands them to me with a glass of water. "Try and swallow them whole and then take a drink," she says.

"I can't chew them?" I ask. She shakes her head no. I lift the pill cup to my lips and try to swallow them, it's awful, I try to swallow them but they end up getting stuck in my throat and I cough them back up. It's so humiliating.

The nurse, who has watched this whole horrible event tells me to stop and wait in my room. She leaves for a few minutes, which seems eternal, and then comes back in with a small device.

"Throw those away, I get knew," she says and gets out two new pills of the same kind and puts them into a little round shaped box. The lid to the box is big, in fact it is cone shaped as is the inside of the box. She places the pills inside and screws the cap on, the pills are crushed my the cone shaped lid. She then takes the crushed pills and puts them in some type of food, I think. "Here is some dessert," she says, taking A spoonful of the mixture and waving it near my mouth.

I take the spoon from her, I won't be fed like an infant. I take a bite of the vile pills and the taste of creamy chocolate fills my mouth along with the pebbly texture of the pills. "Another bite, finish that whole thing," the nurse says and continues to watch me eat the pudding. I take bite after bite until there are no more pieces of pill and no more pudding left. Satisfied the nurse nods and leaves, promising to check on me later in the evening.

I'm all alone, so I decide to shut my eyes for a moment. I don't know how long it takes, but it seems that shortly after I shut my eyes there is another knock on the door, and Vailey opens it. She is back, along with Marrah and Calen. Calen is holding my bag that Brea had given to me.

"Vailey said that you had needed this," he says handing it to me. I take it and root through it, digging out my phone and the piece of paper that has Breas number on it. I press the buttons, I hit the green send button like he told me to. A loud ringing sound screams in my ear and then there is a voice talking to me on the other end, but it isn't Brea's.

"What does this mean?" I ask giving the phone to Vailey, who gingerly takes it and holds it up to her ear.

"Oh, it means that who you are trying to call is not available, or not answering their phone. They may not be able to get it, too busy, or maybe they ignore you. Or maybe they just don't hear it, we don't know."

"He could be ignoring me?" I ask. She looks curiously at Calen and Marrah and then nods her head yes.

"Most of the time it's just because they don't hear their phone ringing, I wouldn't stress about it," Calen says. I try not to worry, but what if Brea really is ignoring me and he sent me over here just to get rid of me? What if he's not coming?

"But I need to speak to him, I need to know that he's coming!" I exclaim. I feel on the verge of tears. I hope that he wouldn't do that. I hope he didn't send me here to get rid of me and fend for myself.

"Well maybe we try again later," Vailey says and takes the phone gently from my hand. I think we all need a little time to talk anyway. We need to get to know you a little better if we are going to help you. We need to know where you are going and how we can get you there.

"I told you I was going to the edge of the Boreal forest, there is a cabin there that I need to be at, that is supposed to be my new home."

"Yes, that is alright, we can help you get there, we will drive you, but we have other questions as well," Marrah says.

"Okay, like what?"

"What was it really like in America? Is it that horrible? We are not allowed to fly there, too dangerous is what our boss says."

"It is very dangerous. It's awful, they keep you in a cell like a dog, they feed you well so you look nice, they keep you in there until some pervert comes along and wants sex, then they dress you up and parade you around like livestock. If you're chosen then they take you home, or into a special room there, have their way with you then bring you back like nothing. It's all a game to them. It's all for their pleasure because they are on top, they control the world. We get no say. Isn't that how it is over here?"

They all shake their heads. "No, over here that is illegal, that is called prostitution. When a woman or a man tries to do that over here they are sent to prison. It still happens, but only to a small amount. You can't eradicate crime all together, but you can reduce it."

I look at them like this is a new planet. They can't possibly be serious. "I know, it's different," Marrah says, "but it's so much better. Women contribute so much to society. There are things males do better than women and things women do better than men. There are differences between us, but we can contribute to society too. Without women there would be no children, no one to take care of them. There would be less nurses and there would be no love."

"I wasn't sure that was even a thing," I say.

"Well, this guy that sent you here, he is breaking your country's law, he must love you to break the law to send you over here and set you free."

I scoff. "He doesn't love me, I haven't the slightest clue as to why he hasn't sent me back. He said he loved me, then this baby came and everything changed. He says he feels differently about me now, like he still cares about me, but he really doesn't love this baby. I don't know why he didn't send me back."

"Sometimes we do things that sacrifice ourselves for the people we care about. He may not love you the way you expect him to, but there is something there, something in him cares enough about you that makes him not want to give you up. There is something in him that wants things to work otherwise he wouldn't have sent you here."

"I guess you're right," I shrug. "everything is just so different now, I don't know what to do. I don't know the first thing about raising a child, let alone trying to survive over here on my own without help. I lived on the streets before I was captured and turned into a slave, but that was different. That was easy, there were tons of scraps to live off of if you dug enough. Here is is clean, and I have a destination to get to. There are no dumpsters in the woods."

"You aren't going to eat out of a dumpster, we are going to help you get to this place, we'll make sure you have the food and materials you need."

"Okay, so when can I go?"

"They say you may be discharged tomorrow morning, but with hospitals you really never know when. They may say three o clock, but it may take until five. Time is of no value here. We'll be able to take you whenever they decide you are ready to go though. As long as you take your medicine and allow them to do what they want they'll let you go. Just remember, they are here to help you, they want what is best for your health, they aren't going to hurt you in any way that isn't beneficial to you, ok?"

"Okay," I say wondering what they mean by hurt me. The needle in my arm hurts, I bet I probably wouldn't have liked it if I was awake they put it in, that's what they probably mean.

"We're going to go now, hopefully they will discharge you in the morning, until then get some rest," Calen says. "Do you want me to take your bag back to my house for safe keeping or do you want to keep it here?"

"I'll keep it," I say. The rest of them say their goodbyes, Marrah hugs me, and they walk out the door promising to return in the morning.

I fiddle with the tv remote and call bell, after accidentally calling the nurse a few times I figure it out. I watch some crap on tv for a little while, then retire, adjusting my bed to be flat instead of upright, and I fall asleep.

Tonight, I dream of Brea, how he felt against my skin, how he smelled after a shower, how his lips felt against mine as he said goodbye, the taste of him and the taste of salt from my tears as they rolled down my face. I think I see our future together, the small cabin, the sight of me cooking him dinner, as he has begun to teach me, and the patter of little feet running through our house. A child with no face and no gender, but a mix of Brea and I, my brain decides. Dreams are so unclear.

My sleep is disrupted by the nurse shaking me awake. She has medicine to give me again, more I.V fluids and a few pills. She then tells me that I will be let go around lunch time, and asks questions of where I plan to go and how I plan to get there. I answer them, and she lets me know where we go from here, as far as my health and my baby's health is concerned.

I eat my breakfast, some food I don't know what it is, food must be differently prepared around the world, because I don't recognize much of what they serve here in the hospital. I sit and wait.

Waiting for something to happen. Waiting to be let go, waiting to hear more of my discharge instructions, waiting for the flight attendants to return. I want to get out of this place, it reminds me of that facility back in America. They regulate everything and don't allow much other than food and medication. They won't even allow my to walk in the hallway or leave my room.

"Adley, we're here to pick you up," Latilla comes in the door and is followed by the rest of the flight attendants. "We're taking you to the cabin, we just need to wait for the nurse to give you discharge instructions and then you are free to go."

"Okay, are you sure you want to take me?" I don't want to ask, but I feel bad that they are helping me, they didn't need to, but I would never be able to get to where I'm going without someone's help. I can't even really read well yet. How am I supposed to follow Brea's instructions.

"Of course," Vailey says. "It gives us something good to do on our time off before our next flight."

"Alright, I have your discharge instructions," the nurse says as she walks in the door. "You need to stay off your feet for a few days as much as possible to get your strength fully back. I need you to drink water if you don't want to come back. And eat a lot of fruits and vegetables, healthy food. I know the sweets and cravings are tempting but you shouldn't be eating them right now. I'm prescribing you a prenatal vitamin as well, you need to take it once a day, with food. Stay healthy, and we won't be seeing you back again okay?"

"Okay." The nurse then proceeds to take out my I.V line and hands me a packet of papers to sign and briefly explains each ones content as I sign them. Once the stack is signed and copies are made the nurse tells me I am free to go and a volunteer will be up with a wheelchair shortly to take me out.

"I will go get the car," Calen says, "you girls stay with Adley, you can walk her out and help her into the car when I pull up."

Calen tucks his hands into his pockets to be sure he is the one with the car keys and then heads out the door to retrieve the vehicle. Latilla follows Calen out and I am left alone with Marrah and Vailey, who are oh so excited to get out of here.

"I hate hospitals," Marrah says as the volunteer arrives and sets up the wheelchair outside my door. "Too many needles."

"Yeah I wasn't to happy about having one in my arm full time," I say.

"I know," Vailey says sympathetically. "But we needed to take you here, you were in bad shape. You are healthier now. You will be able to live better where you are destined to go. Now, do you have the address?"

"Yes, it's on this paper," I say digging through my bag and handing Vailey the paper with Brea's instructions, directions and phone number."

"Ready to go?" the volunteer asks. I nod my head yes and walk over and sit in the wheelchair. Marrah tells the volunteer she will push me out, and the volunteer leaves to go back to whatever she was doing. Marrah takes the volunteer's place and pushing the wheelchair to elevators, down the hall and out the front entrance. Calen is waiting in the vehicle.

Vailey opens the door and helps me in while Marrah returns the wheelchair and then climbs in the vehicle with us. I'm off to my new home.

"So where is this place, at the edge of the Boreal forest? What is the address?" Calen asks.

"Here it is," Vailey says presenting to him the paper that I gave her. Brea takes the paper and types it into a screen that is attached to the dash on his car. Once he is done copying the address he hands the paper back to me, I fold it and tuck it back into my bag, my only possession.

"It will be a couple of hours Adley, you might want to rest," Calen says as he pulls out of the hospital parking lot.

"How can I rest when the beginning of my life is about to happen. How can I sleep when I am so close to freedom."

"I guess it would be hard," Calen chuckles. "Just try and relax at least, that baby doesn't need any more stress than it already has."

We begin our journey, down winding roads and through city streets, any time we get outside the city limits, any city limits, my heart thumps. Every wooded area looks like home.

"How much longer?" I ask. The girls all look at the driver, Calen, and he looks at his electronic box that squawks at him every time he needs to turn in a different direction.

"According to this thing we're almost there, about another twenty minutes." I sigh. This drive is taking so long, I want to get there so I can be at peace.

"Hang in there Adley, twenty minutes isn't that long."

"Then why does it feel like an eternity?"

"Because your anxious, because you have never lived as well as you will here, even though you have no idea, you're ready to begin your new life."

"I'm just happy to be out of that facility, that's enough for me, I-"

"No, that's not enough, you want to be safe, you need to be and feel safe. That's not something you hve felt before, and you wont feel it until you get there, that is why you must feel so anxious, that and the whole new life thing."

"Yeah, I guess." There is a long period of silence, very long. Pretty soon the city fades and the suburbs too. The houses all vanish along with the small businesses. The world becomes less and less crowded the longer we drive, until finally we run out of pavement to drive on. There is nothing left but dirt to drive on, the houses and buildings replaced by trees. My heart races, we are close, we must be close.

Finally, the little remains of a desolate cabin shows up. It is small, it is tiny, but it is home.

"Here we are Adley, your knew home," Calen says as he pulls into the driveway. It's beautiful. It needs upkeeping, it looks abandoned, but it is mine.

"What do you think Adley?" Vailey and Latilla say in unison. I fight the urge to cry. It's perfect here, secluded, away from people, serene and peaceful. I open the car door and hop out, it's so beautiful out here. The front of the house is invisible to everyone on the main road, no one will find me here. The backyard has a small stream that runs through it. I wonder if the water is safe to drink.

"Adley, you ready to go inside?" Marrah asks. She pushes on the door and it opens, it has a lock but it remains unlocked at the moment. I don't have a key for it. Brea must have it, or someone here must. How would Brea obtain a key from here?

I walk inside behind her, it's beautiful inside as well. The first room I see when I walk in is the kitchen, a beautiful sight. Then the living room connects to it, all of it is empty. There are three bedrooms, one is bigger than the rest, and I suspect that will be the one that Brea and I will sleep in.

"Adley, are you going to be okay if we leave you here?" Marrah asks. I nod my head yes and she moves closer into me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me tight. "Be strong," she whispers and lets go. We walk back out to where everyone else is, in the kitchen.

"Adley, there is no food here, how will you survive?" Calen asks.

"I have some money, I'll make it last until he gets here," I say.

"But do you know how to get to the nearest market?"

"I will find it, it's a walk but I think I can manage."

"Okay, if you're sure," Calen says raising his eyebrows. "We'll bring you some basic food back, it will be faster and easier for me to drive and get it rather you walking for an hour."

"Okay, sounds good. Here is some money," I say handing it to them, hoping they don't just take it and run. I just hope it's enough for them to get me something. They all say goodbye, hug me, and then walk out the door, I am left alone.

I find my phone around all the things in my purse and fish it out. I need to speak to him. I need to hear his voice. I dial the number on the bottom of my paper and there is a ringing tone that it yells at me. I wait, I hope I'm doing this right.

"Baby?" I ask. I need to know for sure it's him.

"Yes it's me Adley. How are you? Are you lost? I thought you would have made it there by now."

"No," I say, tears running down my face. "No I'm not lost." My voice is shaking, it's pathetic, but I am happy, so happy.

"I'm home."


	28. Chapter 27

Hi all! New chapter, sorry it's not too long. As Always, reviews are appreciated, it's what keeps me writing.

Chapter 27

I munch on an orange that the flight attendants had brought back for me. They were quick to run to the market and get enough food to hold me over until Brea gets here, I have until tomorrow to be by myself until Brea arrives by plane. I have a few chicken breasts, some fruit, carrots, celery and cucumbers. They got me some bread, butter, milk, eggs, and potatoes as well.

I never dreamed they would bring back so much food for me. I have clean water, or so they told me, and I should be okay until Brea comes.

It has only been a couple of hours since I got off the phone with Brea, and since the flight attendants had said their final goodbyes, but I have never felt more alone than I do now. The cabin is warm and cozy, but the outside is eerie and creepy. I don't know what kind of animals live out there, and I don't want to find out. I don't know what is more frightening, the uncertainty of what is out there, or the reality that I know more than I imagine is out there. How am I going to survive the night alone with all the nighttime noise?

I'm tired, but fear drives me awake, the occasional snap of a branch, the crunch of the leaves under somethings feet, whether it is a squirell or something bigger I don't know. I cuddle up with the blanket that Marrah gave me, and rest my head on my purse that Brea had given me on the hard wood floor. I don't have a bed, I don't have anything, just like when I was free.

It's funny how when you are free, you have hardly enough to survive, but when you are cative there are endless amounts of utilities that go towards comfort. I close my eyes for some sleep, but it never visits. I'm lucky to snooze for five minutes.

I watch the hours tick by little by little on a lonely clock that hangs on the wall. I wonder who forgot to take it with them. What they look like, do they have a family, kids? I'll never know. All I know is that Brea is on his way right now, he's on the plane, I'm where I need to be, and he'll be here tomorrow afternoon. I think I can make it until then. I know I can.

If only the sun would come up. I think I would sleep better. My eyes flutter open and shut until the morning light floods through my window. I feel safer now that things are starting to become visible. I get up out of my corner I have been huddled in and walk over to the kitchen window. The light from the sun shines through the cracks in the treetops subtly. Little by little the day gets brighter, the minutes turn into hours. I try to eat while I wait for Brea, and when I find nothing else to do, I decide to take a walk.

I unlock the door and open it, it's warm enough outside to not catch a cold. I put on my jacket and walk down the stairs, wondering which way I should go. I decide that it would be best to avoid any traffic along the road and head towards the backyard, where the wooded area stretches for miles.

In a few months this will be a difficult, or even impossible task. Walking softly along the stream so I can follow it back to the cabin, I watch closely each step that I take. The ground is uneven, rocky, and unstable. Stepping too harshly on a rock can cause it to topple over, I learned after almost falling in the water.

I walk for a while, until I reach a very large tree, then decide to head back to the cabin. The sun is getting to be higher in the sky, with any form of optimism, Brea will soon be here, and then I can resume my life, or rather, start over with him.

Trailing back to the cabin, the sun gets higher, the air warmer, and I peel off my jacket and tie it around my waist so I don't have to carry it in my arms. I walk among the stream, following it back until the cabin comes back into view, and I can tell already it's not empty.

A blue sedan sits to the left of the cabin, parked in the little flattened spot off the dirt road. Someone is there. My heart panics. I am not alone.

I creep up to the cabin, lightly stepping as quietly as I can, making sure not to step on any sticks or twigs. Once reach the cabin I stand on my toes and try to peak in the window, I don't see anyone. I walk around to a different window and look again. There is someone standing in the kitchen, I can barely see since the cabin is high up, the foundation of it has it raised off the ground. The shadow moves, and I strain to get a better look.

It is built like Brea, but it not dressed like him. This person is clean shaven, his hair almost nonexistent on top of his head.

It's not Brea.

Brea has a rugged look to him. He has longer hair, enough that I can run my fingers through it. Brea has a beard, one that is trimmed frequently and kept at a short length, but covers most of his face. This man has no facial hair at all.

It can't be Brea.

I grab a stick, I don't have any other weapon, I don't even have a phone. My phone is inside, it's charging in an electrical outlet. I then pick up a small pebble, and throw it at the window that would open up to the bedroom in the back of the cabin, then hurry back to the window by the kitchen.

No one is in there now, whoever it is must have gone to investigate the noise. It's now or never, and I can't live out in the woods. Brea will be here soon, if anything happens, well I just hope that he finds me, whatever the condition I am in.

I push the door open silently, it doesn't creak like I thought it would, like the first time I entered the building. I don't shut it behind me, if I would need to run, I have a clear access to get away. I just hope this person is not armed.

Why are they here anyway? What do they want with an old house like this? There isn't anything here, except me.

I can hear the man moving around the cabin, my heart races. I know he's in the bedroom, so I walk over to the door, I hope I'm able to knock him out before h even sees me. I'm almost there when the bedroom door swings open and I'm face to face with him. He smiles, he looks familiar, his eyes, they're the same color as Brea's.

"Well I'm glad you're here, I hadn't known where you went," he says with a grin on his face. It is Brea, I don't even recognize him.

"Brea?" I ask. I'm astonished, he has changed so much in such little time. It's only been a few days, but he has never looked so different without his locks of hair and his clean shaven beard.

He nods his head, "yes it's me, what's the matter you don't recognize me?"

"I didn't at first, no. You are - you look so different."

"Yeah, well I had to lay low. They were searching for me, they were going to arrest me."

"For what?"

"For stealing property." It takes me a second to realize he's talking about me, and I was - and still technically am- the property of that horrid place. As much as I want to deny it, if they find me, they can probably take me back and breed me like a dog.

His grim expression fills the room, I don't want him to worry, we are here now, in a better place. In a place that is free, they won't take advantage of me here, and they wont be after him. But I know he chose to hide here in case someone did decide to come after us. We are outlaws, we can't trust anybody, not even here.

But I trusted the flight attendants, and they more than anybody were capable of shipping me back to where I came from. I am property after all, in America at least.

I close the distance between us, brushing my lips against his he welcomes my kiss and deepens it. It feels so different, I don't feel the constant scratch of his beard against my lips. I feel nothing but skin now. It's so weird, but good. He looks and feels so different without all of his hair.

"I can't wait until we can start again," I say when he breaks the kiss. He chuckles, the laugh reaching his eyes for the first time in a long time.

"I know, but first we need to get some supplies, something to trim it with. We have nothing, but we are going to go shopping.

"When?" I don't want to picky or seem spoiled, but I'd like to have a bed to sleep in again.

"Right now, we'll go get some food, some furniture. I can't afford everything right now, I need to start job searching, but I brought the basics from home, I have clothes, I brought you more, since you lost all of yours being chased. I have pillows and blankets, but everything else we're going to need."

"Okay, let me get my bag and we'll go."

"Alright, let's go, I'll be in the car waiting. We need to go to the bank and exchange the American money we have for their currency. Then we can go get everything."

"But what are we going to do if we buy furniture, how are we going to get it here, the car isn't big enough."

"We'll figure it out, they have to have a vehicle that will haul it out here, get your stuff Adley." I grab my purse and follow Brea out the door. He grabs the key from his pocket and locks the door behind him. I head down the stairs and open the car door and get inside.

"Where did you get the car?" I ask.

"I rented it, it's cheaper than buying it over here," he says.

"And the key to the house? How did you get that when you were in a different country?"

"They mailed it to me."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Adley, I have everything under control."

"I know you do, I was just curious that's all." Brea just looks at me and shrugs. I guess it's alright for me to be a little curious. How can you not be. There's nothing to think about when everything is taken care of things for you.

We drive to the bank, Brea tells me to wait in the car. He comes out a few minutes later, counting money and then shoving it in his wallet and shoving his wallet back into his pocket. He hops in the car and we make our first stop at the furniture store.

"We don't have enough money right now for all the furniture we had back at my home. We can get a table and chairs, and a couch with a built in bed, that's all we can afford right now."

"I understand," I say. I was hoping for a real bed, but this will do. Anything ought to be better than what I slept on last night, which would be the floor. We try out a couple of models and then decide on a dark brown one couch and a pine table with four chairs. Brea arranges for the furniture to be delivered to the house in a couple of hours and then pays for it at the counter.

We then go to the hardware store. The cabin has a wood stove, and we can't afford electricity right now, since Brea has not gotten a job yet, we have to be conservative. Brea picks out a nice chainsaw and an axe to cut and split wood. We can use the wood to have warmth and during the night. We pick up matches and lighter fluid as well to help get the fire started.

Our last stop is the grocery store, we pick up more food, mostly canned. There is no refrigerator, so we will have to rely on the coming cold weather if we want something to stay cold. It's a little warm yet, but the winter will soon begin. Brea tells me it will get cold enough we will be able to have meat in the winter, we will just have to store it somehow so wild animals don't get to it.

We load all of our new belongings into the car and drive back to the cabin. I unload all of the groceries into the cabin, while Brea heads off to the woods to cut down trees.

He picks a tall maple near the cabin, only a few hundred feet out, long enough that it wouldn't fall on the cabin when it is cut down. He stays near the cabin, so I can see him. The tall giant falls and he begins cutting away at the tops of the branches, stacking the wood as he cuts it, it is thin enough at the top he can just bring it in without having to split it.

There's a knock on the door, the furniture is here. I answer the door, tell the guys to give me a minute, and pass by them to go get Brea. He comes inside and signs the forms, then tells them where to put it inside the house. They do all the moving, neither of us have to lift a finger.

Everything is coming into place, little by little. Brea is not finished with cutting wood, but returns inside once it starts getting dark, bringing in some of the wood and starting a fire in the stove. I help him carry some inside, and then we begin to set everything up, putting sheets on the foldout mattress of the couch, pillowcases on the pillows, we crawl into bed, it's been a long day. It's time to sleep.

We pull the covers over our heads, cuddle up to each other for warmth, and fall asleep in each other's arms. I almost forgot how good it feels to sleep in his arms, with his body against mine, I am safe from the world. He is my protector, my savior.

He has saved me from so much, from living a life as a dog, from being beaten, harshly abused, raped. He has taken me away from it all, and for that I can never be grateful enough. He may not want me fully, he may not want this child, or any of this to happen, but he has given everything up, for me. I can't ever thank him enough.

I am awake before Brea, he is sound asleep, and I decide to let him be. I warm up a pan, and start frying some scrambled eggs, I only wish that I had some bacon I could fry with it. No more luxury dinners, not for a while. Not without meat, not without any refrigeration. We need to stay under the radar for a little bit, make sure that they stop looking for us. In the meantime Brea can find a job and we can live more comfortably then.

I leave the food to cook for a while and start unpacking everything Brea had not unpacked yesterday. I might as well do that, he will have a long day today splitting wood. I unpack his clothes and put them in the kitchen cupboard doors for now, there isn't anywhere else to put them, but I'm guessing he wont want them to lay in his suitcase until we can afford more furniture.

There's enough clothes here to last us a while, I don't know how we're going to wash them though without a washer and a dryer. I separate my clothes and Brea's, then turn my attention back to the suitcases.

There is one more left to unpack, but when I open it, I see that it's not clothes. It's full of papers. There is a stack that is just regular printer paper, nothing special about it, but there are other stacks, folders, papers filled with small print that spark my curiosity. I flip through them, the folders, trying to decipher words that are too big, I can't sound them out. There is a picture of each one of a girl, along with what looks like a name, an age and whatever other information I can't figure out. It almost looks like a profile.

As I sift through the papers, I realize that some of these girls look familiar. I recognize them from the facility where Brea rescued me from. Are these all girls that he has slept with? There can't be this many of them. Brea was very experienced when I met him, he knew when I was faking it, he knew that at first he wasn't pleasuring me, he could read my mind. But it would be impossible for him to sleep with this many women, he would have to bring two or three home a day for years in order to achieve this kind of sexual history. There must be three thousand pictures of girls here, not all of them have folders, some are just single sheets of paper. Some have really thick folders. I find everyone I've ever seen there, I find familiar faces, acquaintances, my neighbors in the cell block, Analia, Elodie, they are all here.

A creak in the floorboards makes me jump out of my skin. Brea is up. Shit. He's going to be mad at what I found. Maybe. But not as mad as I am for this...this, whatever the fuck this is. I hear him open the door to go outside. He must need to use the bathroom. I come out into the kitchen holding a small stack of the folders that were in his suitcase. I need evidence at hand. I stand waiting for him to return, flip the food around before he comes back, then wait for the door to open.

He climbs up the stairs and the door swings open, revealing his clean shaven face, his shorter hair, his blue eyes and muscular arms. His eyes lock onto the folders in my hands, and they widen. He is afraid, or surprised, or something, something that I have not seen much in him, something I haven't seen at all.

"What the hell are these?" I ask, holding the folders in my outstretched hands. He looks at me in shock, as if I'm holding the raw bloody heart of a bear in my hand. He shakes his head slowly from side to side, "I- I don't -"

"Don't get me started Brea! Of course you know what the fuck they are!" I scream, throwing the folders across the room, directly at him. The papers fly out and scatter across the floor, creating a wall of tension between us that is even more sharp. "Now, what I need to know is what the fuck these things are doing here? Why do you have them?"

His shoulders sag, all the air exhales from his lungs. "Adley, I don't know what I can do to make this go away, I can't help what happened in the past, but remember where we are now. Remember that."

"I need you to tell me what the fuck these folders are doing here. Why do I see all of these familiar faces from that facility? Why do I see Elodies face, and Analia's? What the fuck are they? Did you sleep with them? Is that why they are here? So you can remember them? There is a lot of fucking women here Brea." I stop and think for a minute. "Is this the reason why I was never allowed to go into your office alone?"

"Adley, I didn't want to tell you, look I don't like what I did but I had to, it pays better than any job out there, well better than most. Better than any job that I could get -"

"You work for them? I trusted you! How do I know all of this isn't a fucking scam? How do I know you're not going to just take me back, send me back, whatever. How can I ever trust you again?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but listen, I brought you over here, I quit my job there, I moved over here, you can't deny we're not in the same place anymore. This is a free country, you can't be held captive here, how could I bring you here if I expected to give you back, how could you be here right now if I didn't want you to be free?"

"I don't fucking know, but you could have told me the truth!"

"Yeah, and you're handling it so damn well!" he yells. "You know why I took you? Because no one else would take you. They would have artificially inseminated you, they would have done it a few times and then after your fourth kid, guess what? They would kill you. You'd get a sleeping pill and you'd never wake up. Is that what you would rather have?"

"No, I'd rather you set me free once you brought me home, that way I wouldn't have to deal with pigs like you."

"And they would find you and haul you right back! I wouldn't have been doing you any favors."

"Well I'm not doing you any by staying here," I yell and stomp across the floor. Fuck him. I'm not spending one more minute in this place with a lying pig. The door swings open and stands behind me as I walk down the stairs. Brea remains in the house, he's letting me go. I start walking along the stream, the same path that I took yesterday. Walking around the fallen tree, the door slams behind Brea and I hear him yell behind me, but he doesn't chase after me, he knows better.

"Adley, you better get back here, you'll never survive out there by yourself and you know it." I don't care, if I die, it's going to be far away from this place, far away from him.

The man I once loved is now a man I can never trust again.


	29. Chapter 28

IN RESPONSE TO (Jemstone6259) Adley has always been a little dramatic, but I have been creating more drama in her attitude lately due to the fact that she is pregnant. Her hormones are all over the place, she doesn't feel good and she will have mood swings because that's how pregnant people are. I've been trying in these later chapters to make her character more emotional and dramatic in light of this fact. I know I'm writing her character to be a brat right now, she's going to be sad and angry at stupid times because of mood swings. I hope this will explain her behavior in these later chapters, and I'll try to cut it back a little bit (After this chapter) Thank you for your review and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I appreciate every single one of them.

Chapter 28

It is cold out, I'm so fucking stupid. Why on earth did I run away?

'Because he lied to you,' my conscience says.

I begin to build a shelter out of tree branches and moss, using the moss to patch holes that the sticks don't cover. When I run out of moss in the immediate area, I use mud instead. It's thick enough to stay, and it keeps the wind out decently. They only thing is it doesn't smell the greatest, yet then again neither do I without a shower in a few days.

I'm starving, but I need to get this built before I go looking for something to eat, what am I going to do. I don't know what I can eat, and what I can't. I don't know how to skin an animal, as if I could hunt one anyway. I don't have anything to kill it with. I have nothing.

I'm going to die out here.

I ignore this discovery and keep building my shelter. I'm going to have to do something. It will be dark in a few hours, and I don't want to know what is in this place. Lord knows what wild creatures roam in these woods. I place too many sticks on one side, the shelter becomes heavy, the weight of it is not balanced, and it topples over. I yell out in frustration and abandon the pitiful shelter and start walking back to the cabin, because I know that way there is a road that will lead me somewhere. I'm just hoping Brea doesn't see me walk past there and come outside. I can do this, I rode the plane on my own, I got myself here without him, I don't need him, I don't need him.

The cabin is in sight after over an hour of walking. My feet are aching and swollen, my head is heavy and tired, but I must not give in, he is expecting me to return. I can't let him win. I can't live with him, not after what he has done to me.

'Would you rather he let you at the facility and be bred until you are put down?' my conscience asks. I don't want to think about it, he did save me, but he didn't intend to keep me, he intended to send me back, didn't he?

'Can't you just forgive him so you can go back inside in the warmth?' I ask myself. I can't. It's impossible to forgive him of this. How could he work there and not tell me. How could he keep this from me, especially under these circumstances.

The cabin looks so warm and cozy, I want nothing more than to go inside, kick him out and move on with my life, but that's not going to happen. Instead, I walk past it, hoping he doesn't see me. I try not to even look at it, for fear that our eyes will meet from him looking out the window or something. I make it the whole way past the cabin, down the dirt road and finally I see asphalt.

There is no time to waste. I start walking, following the road into the next town, which will take a while from what I remember of the drive that Brea and I took yesterday to go and get supplies. I head east, I think, and with any hope I will arrive somewhere that will allow me to stay for the night, or I'll find someone who takes pity on me, I can only hope. But until then, I need to get used to relying on myself.

I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten anything all day, I left the breakfast on the stove to burn. I've only had a few sips of water from the stream, I'm starting to feel weak and light headed. I need to find food soon.

Headlights come and go, trucks, cars, tractor trailers, all of them cruise by without a single glance in my direction. I listen for them as they pass by, I even hid for the first few of them, but I can't afford to stop every time that a car passes by. There are really two options, they could be good, they could get me to town, or they could be bad, and murder me, rape me, or whatever lies between those lines. I'm dead anyway without Brea, so who cares.

A pair of headlights crowd around my figure in the setting sun. I have a sense of panic when I hear the car slow down, but keep walking as if I am not. It's just a person, a normal person, maybe they want to help.

"Hey good looking, need a ride?" A male voice says. I look to my right, it's Brea. Fuck.

"Not from you."

"You know you're never going to make it to wherever you're going by sundown, you got about twenty minutes left until it's completely dark out here, then what?"

"I don't care, I'm not going anywhere near you."

"Well you're already pretty near to me, and you could be even nearer if you would get in the truck. Come Adley, you know you won't make it, and you have to be hungry."

"That's not the point Brea, I don't care if I'm hungry, I don't want to be with you, how could I love you when you lied to me? How could I live with someone like that, how do you expect me to trust you?"

"I don't expect you to, but I need you to. If you hadn't trusted me you wouldn't have gotten this far. You'd be off without any human contact, you'd be sitting in a cell all day if it weren't for me. How many times do I have to keep reminding you of that?"

"A million times, because it's not enough. I'm grateful you got me out of there, but you can stop acting like your the best man on the planet. I am so happy that you set me free, but I'm horrified that you only did and were able to because you work for that evil place."

"I know Adley, I understand, but guess what, you're going to have to get over it. You're going to get over it because you have to. You need to."

"I don't need to do a damn thing, I'll do what I want and if I want to keep walking after dark I will. If I want to die out here, I will."

Brea stops the car, and for a minute I think he's just going to let me go, but then I hear the car shift into park, and the door opens on Brea's vehicle. He's coming for me and my legs break into a run. I sprint as fast as I can, but I don't get too far. Brea catches up to me in an instant, grabs me by the waist and throws me over my shoulder.

"Brea stop!" I yell, trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"No, you're coming with me even if I have to keep you tied up in the cabin. Come on Adley, if you won't do it for you, at least do it for your - our baby." That stops me for a moment. I'm punishing the life inside me for something he has done. For everything he has done. I may not like it, I might not care if I live or die, but if I die, then so does the life growing inside me, and it's not fair for me to take away another persons chance at life.

"See you have no argument," Brea continues. "If I put you down can will you walk back to the car and not run away?"

"Yes," I say defeated. He has me, I can't do anything, I have to stay at least until this baby is born, then I can run.

"You know, you're not getting any lighter," he says as he sets me down. I don't say anything as I climb into the car. I don't want to speak to him right now, I'm still mad, but I know I have to stay with him out of necessity.

"Look Adley I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I couldn't risk having you run away. I had a job to do too, and you know it could be a lot worse. I'm just trying to get you to realize that. I don't want anything to happen to you and I'm going to be there for you as much as I can, but you gotta let me in a little bit. I know you're pregnant, I know your hormones are crazy, I know you feel like shit, but I can't do anything about it. I know you're going to be emotional and ill tempered, but I need you to stop these outbursts and stop trying to run away every three seconds, because I'm getting tired of stopping you."

"You don't think it's hard for me? Put yourself in my shoes Brea, it's not easy to b pregnant with a child you didn't want. It's not easy being locked in a cage and being brought out to be fucked anytime someone wants some action."

"You think I wanted this kid? I thought I was just gonna get you knocked up then bring you back, well guess what, life isn't always what we plan. Look we both have issues, but we're here now, I can't go back, and neither can you. We're stuck here together whether or not you love me. But I love you Adley, maybe not the way you want, but I do. Maybe you don't love me, and I understand why, but no man would have put up with you with all the shit that you throw at me, not even any man in this country. You need to calm down and stop this being upset all the time and running away shit. You won't find anyone that cares for you like I do, and you know, maybe I'm not enough for you but I'm not nothing. Keep that in mind next time you want to run away."

I don't answer him, instead I turn my head away from him and look out the passenger side window. He sighs and keeps driving. I don't know where we're going, but it's away from the cabin, that's for sure.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a while. I can't take not knowing. I thought Brea had just seen me and came to pick me up, I guess it was only a mere coincidence that he found me while on his way somewhere else.

"To the store, I forgot a few things yesterday, I need a wheelbarrow to haul wood back to the house, and I need to find the library so I know where to go to start searching for jobs. I don't have my printer with me, I only have my laptop, and it's no use at the cabin, so I need to at least go to the library with free internet and a charge center to use it. I have to check on my auctions since I'm selling all the furniture and old things on the internet. Once I get a job hopefully I can start affording more, until then the money from the things I have sold is what we got."

"Oh, okay," I say and return my attention to the trees passing by with the speed of the car. Brea parks the car in the parking lot to go get the wheelbarrow, getting out of the car he raises an eyebrow when I don't open my door.

"What?" I ask him.

"You know what, get out, you're coming with me."

"And what if I just want to stay in the car?"

"Not happening, I'm not letting you in here by yourself. You may try to run again and it's my job to make sure that your safe."

I sigh angrily, knowing I'll never win this argument I get out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

"You can be angry all you want Adley, but the trust in this relationship isn't just gone on your end," Brea says firmly grasping my hand and leading me into the store. We browse the isles for a wheelbarrow, his hand grasping mine in a state of dominance. He's silently telling me that I can't leave, and he doesn't trust me not to anymore. I can't blame him.

Brea finds the isle he needs and makes his selection from the six different types of wheelbarrows. We browse around the store a little more, looking at all the things that we'd like to have and talking about all the things we could do to the cabin. Different decoration styles, new hardwood floors, paint. Brea lightens the mood even more by grabbing me and throwing me into the wheelbarrow, hauling me around the store like we are two kids. I feel young for the first time in a long time.

When the fun dies down and there's nothing left to look at and nothing left to make fun of Brea pays for the wheelbarrow and we struggle to just barely fit it into the back of our vehicle. The drive home we laugh and carry on like nothing happened. Brea is good at forgiving, and I'm learning to forgive. I'm trying. What is so natural to him is complicated for me.

It's completely dark by the time we get home, Brea rebuilds the fire and offers to cook some food. He cooks canned chicken noodle soup, three cans of it. I haven't eaten all day, he knows it and he's going to force me to make up for it. I comply and eat what he gives me, and I even eat the small second helping he spoons into my bowl. I wash the dishes for him, and he begins boiling water for a bath, throwing the water in the bathtub when it has reached a hard boil.

Once the water cools we take turns bathing, me first and then him. He helps me into the tub, he's so delicate acting as if I'm made of paper. He notices my belly is getting bigger, a noticeable bump is starting to form, proof of the life that is growing inside of me.

He takes a rag and lathers soap on it, scrubbing my skin and then gently rinsing it with water. He washes me head to toe, even lathering my hair with shampoo and conditioner and rinsing it with a small cup that he uses to scoop water up and pour on my head.

He helps me out and dries me off, then helps me into a nightgown that he brought from home before undressing himself and getting into the tub. I grab the cloth and throw it in the water, but Brea stops me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"I'm washing you, you need to be clean too," I say. I'm surprised he's even questioning me, he always lets me wash him.

"I can take care of myself Adley, go to bed I'll be there in a little bit."

"But Brea, you need washing too, it's only fair."

"No, Adley you need your rest. You have had a long day, you didn't eat very much, and your feet are swollen. You need to go to bed. I'll get myself washed up and I'll join you in a minute okay?"

"Okay," I say defeated. I wasn't crazy about washing him in the first place, but now that he's denying me the right to do so hurts. I crawl into bed and try to relax. I fucked up this relationship so much. I should have just kept my mouth shut when I found out where he worked. Things were already so screwed up before that, how will we ever get back to the way we were? Back when we still loved each other.

In the short amount of time that I have known Brea, I have fallen in and out of love with him, I have wanted nothing more than to escape from him, and I've been the opposite and wanted to stay in his arms forever.

I want things to be different, I wish I hadn't fucked this up. What is wrong with me? He's right, no man would love me, or even put up with me like he does. I have to stay, I have to do more than that, I have to make things right again.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I wake up to the smell of eggs cooking, and it makes me want to throw up. I like eggs, but the smell of them is sickening. Brea stands at the wood stove, the fire already built, eggs on the stove and he is whipping up what looks like batter for homemade pancakes as well. I hope he has syrup.

I yawn and sit up in bed, Brea looks over in my direction and smirks. "Glad to see you're awake," he says taking the pan of eggs and putting them on a plate. He rinses the pan off in the sink and wipes it quickly with a rag before putting it back on the stove and pouring the batter inside the pan.

I get up off the bed and make my way over to Brea, I need to try to make things right again, I'm not really sure how, so I just go for it and wrap my arms around his waist in a hug, squeezing him as hard as I can so it takes his breath away.

"I'm sorry," I say, burying my face in his chest. His muscles tense, then relax.

"It's okay Adley, but if this is going to work you need to promise me you won't do that again. I understand it's hard for you, but it's hard for me too."

"I know Brea, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you but you've hurt me."

"I know," he sighs. "I've hurt you before now and I've done it again. I don't want to hurt you Adley, and I'm sorry, but you need to cooperate with me a little better. If you weren't pregnant right now I would have taken you across my knee if you tried that shit."

My mind flashes back to Breas basement, when he snapped and went to rough, when he hurt me. I can't let that happen again, I can't make him feel that angry again. I've forgotten what that was like, to be humiliated and punished. To be at his will completely. It's almost painful how fast I've forgotten that in an instant he can snap and make me do things I don't want to do, like that day in the basement.

"I won't do it again," I say not breaking away from him. I don't want to see the look in his eyes. I am betting they are stern, just like the way he sounds right now.

Brea grasps my chin gently with his fingers and lifts it up, forcing my eyes to meet his, and I don't see sternness, I see kindness in his eyes. They are filled with warmth and loving and it makes me feel better. I may be a screw up, but at least he cares for me, maybe not in the way that I expect, but in a way that is more than I deserve, especially right now.

He finishes cooking the pancakes, plops them on a plate, and plants a kiss on my forehead, then travels down to my cheek and then finally places one on my lips. It is long and lingering, subtle yet deep. I have to be good, I have to make it up to him. It's been so long anyways since we've done anything.

Slowly, I slide my hands from where they rest on his face down the length of his body and my fingertips brush against the fabric that covers his groin. His breath catches in his throat for a minute, and he pulls away from the kiss. His eyes are full of wonder, he either doesn't believe this is happening or he doesn't want to believe it.

I smile, and so does Brea. I continue my gentle touch around his most sensitive area. He watches me as I slowly caress him, sliding my hand upwards my fingers slide under the elastic of his pajama bottoms and grip him gently.

I look up to meet Brea's eyes, he is looking down on me, his pupils are dilated, his breath thick with desire. He wants this, he needs this. I go down on my knees and pull down his boxers, releasing his growing erection. Running my tongue along the tip I look up at him, he's pleased. Looking down at me he motions for me to continue. My tongue circles around his head, then I run it along his impressive length. I've missed this so much. My only hope is that this will help get us back to where we were again.

I slide his length into my mouth, as far down as I can go. I can't take in his whole length, I'm afraid that it will trigger my gag reflux, and I don't want an unhappy ending. Going up and down on as much length as I can I suck on him slowly, tentatively, like I know will torture him. I cup his balls lightly and massage them as I slide him in and out of my mouth.

Brea strokes my hair and then lightly pulls up on it, telling me to stand up. I do as he silently commands and rise to my feet. He kisses me passionately, and picks me up by my bottom, making his way over to the couch. It's still pulled out as a bed, we have plenty of room. He stands at the edge of it and smacks my bottom lightly, making me jump. Something that once didn't turn me on at all when done by other men is now so erotic it makes me shiver.

He smacks my left cheek, then my right, then my left again. I moan each time and jump with the impact of his palm on my bare bottom. He throws me down on the cheap mattress and kisses me, hard. I fight back and kiss him harder, my lips parting to allow his tongue to roam with mine. Brea takes the end of the nightgown and lifts it up so it gathers near my neck, and runs his fingers along the length of my body slowly, it tickles, but the sensation is so light that it turns me on as well.

His fingers pinch and pull on one of my nipples and I break the kiss to yell out in ecstasy. Everything feels so much better, so much more...intense. Brea grins and continues working on me, kissing my cheek, then sucking and biting on my neck before moving down to my other nipple, sucking on it harshly and even lightly grazing his teeth on it. I yell louder, it hurts, but it feels so good. I've missed this so much.

He moves to the other nipple and does the same, when I'm positive I'm nearing my limit, when everything starts to feel too good, he stops, holding his body over top of mine he looks at me in the eyes, glaring at me, trying to read my reactions, my thoughts.

"Tell me," he says in a husky voice, panting with want and desire. He looks so primal, like he's not even human, like he's some kind of carnivorous animal that's looking for a piece of meat, and he's just found his prey.

"What? Tell you what?" I answer back. I don't know what he wants me to tell him. I don't know what there is to say, all I know is that this is going well, he wants this, and this will get us a step closer to being in love again.

"I need you to tell me that you want this Adley, I don't want to do this if you don't," he pants.

"Yes, Brea I want you, I need you Brea. I don't need to tell you, isn't it obvious?" Something inside him snaps, he doesn't answer me back, he doesn't even acknowledge that I said anything, instead he quickly positions himself at the end of the bed, his tongue dangerously close to my most intimate area. My legs were parted to begin with to accommodate him settling his body weight between them earlier, but it's not enough for Brea. He grabs my legs and spreads them even wider apart, looking down at me hungrily. He grabs my thighs and jerks them forward, my feet in the air, my knees are so close to my shoulders I can hardly stand it. I wasn't very flexible before, but with a little extra weight on my tummy, it doesn't make bending them any easier.

He licks his lips hungrily and flicks my clitoris with his tongue. The sensation is so intense that I almost come right there. God what's wrong with me? It's like everything has been amped up and this is even more pleasurable. He flicks it again and I yell out incoherently, I can't take it, it's so intense.

He strokes it lightly with his tongue and I swear I'm so close to losing it. He licks and sucks on my clitoris until I find myself crashing. I come, hard. Yelling out incoherently, my body shaking, my breathing erratic. It's so heavenly. I don't think I've ever come this hard before, not ever.

As I come down from my high, I open my eyes and see Brea staring at me, he's looking at me with a sort of wonder in his eyes. "What?" I pant. His expression turns into a smile, he grins from ear to ear, his face blushed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you yell that loud before. I didn't think you would be able to come that hard."

"Well I did, keep going!" I yell at him. He doesn't argue, just smiles and continues. Darting his tongue in and out of me, circling it, it's a wonderful feeling. He gives me one last lick and then uses his finger instead, inserting one and curling it upwards, hitting a spot inside me I never knew existed. I writhe in the bed, I can't control myself, i grip the sheets in a desperate attempt to hang on.

Brea inserts another finger, curls them up again and hits the spot repeatedly, it sparks something inside of me. It's intense, but strange it almost feels like a different pressure. It feels like I have to pee.

"Brea, stop. I gotta go to the bathroom!" I yell. Brea looks up from what he is doing, surprised at my need to use the toilet now of all moments.

"It's okay Adley, just go," he says, continuing to ram that spot inside me that triggers the need to pee.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not gonna pee on you. I need to use the bathroom, now."

"Adley, I promise it's not pee, just let it go."

"No, Brea I can't, let me up please, I can't hold it much longer!"

"Just fucking do it Adley, come on baby, let go." He speeds up his motions, it makes it hard to hold it. I can't hold it for much longer. But I can't let go, I don't want to pee on him, it's gross. Who in their right mind would want someone to pee on them.

"Adley, let go, just stop fighting it, let it all go." I moan incoherently. I can hold it, I can do this, I can't do this. "Adley!" he yells. "Let it the fuck go, come on baby, let me have it." I couldn't hold it anymore even if I wanted to. I let go, it gushes out of me, it feels weird, odd, but kind of...good. I'm panting, as if I had just orgasmed, but I know I didn't. I sudden blush of shame washes over me, Brea's mouth is on me once again, licking and sucking at what I just released. I'm repulsed, I never knew that he was this weird.

His mouth on my lips feels good, but I'm having a hard time focusing on that with what he has just done. Brea looks up at me with a questioning look, as if to ask why did I stop. He shrugs it off and keeps licking and when he's done, he makes his next move.

He rises so his face is near mine, he grabs himself and places it at my entrance. He tries kissing my lips but I refuse. I don't want to kiss his lips when they've just licked up my urine. The embarrassment has not worn off, and I'm a little disgusted with Brea over it. He moves to my neck instead, kissing, licking, sucking on it. I'll have hickeys tomorrow, no doubt.

He kisses my neck for so long that I forget about his member close to mine until he slams into me. I yell out in surprise and he wastes no time thrusting in and out of me. Going slowly the first few pumps and then picking up the pace until I'm sure he's going to break me. He thrusts in and out at a rapid pace, so fast and hard that I can't handle it. I yell out, my mixed feelings making my head spin more than usual. Brea continues at his unforgiving speed, crashing into me over and over again.

"Please Brea," I beg, for what I don't know. It sets him over the edge and I feel his warm seed spill into me. He crashes on top of me, his whole weight resting on top of me. It's hard to breathe, but it feels nice too.

We lay there, both of us panting, covered in each others arousal and my urine. "Why did you make me pee on you?" I ask him.

"It wasn't pee," he laughs. "You just squirted that's all. It's female ejaculation, not pee."

"Then why did it feel like I was peeing?"

"That's just how it works Adley. It's not pee though, it tastes sugary, sweet. It's not pee, it's just like how I come inside you, it comes out of the same hole as your ejaculate does, it's different I know, but it's sexy."

"It's weird for me. I never knew about that, I didn't know it was possible."

"Well it is baby, and it's oh so good. You really exceeded all of my expectations. I never thought I'd be able to get you to do this the first time I figured out how you operate. You were a hard one to get to come around, but I got you there, and further than I ever thought before. When I first met you, you had never had an orgasm at all, now I've got you squirting in the palm of my hand."

"Well I'm glad you're proud of yourself," I say. I'm still not on board with the whole "squirting" thing. I don't believe him, there is no way that isn't pee. But if Brea is convinced otherwise, I wouldn't mind doing it again. Not comfortably, but I'll do it.

"It's more erotic than you think Adley, the idea will grow on you," he says and rolls off of me. I sit up and look at him. I can't imagine the idea growing on me at all, but whatever he thinks. I know he's going to try again, and I probably won't be able to hold it either.

"I have to get ready to go, I'm going to go build my resume, and start applying for jobs. I'll be back in the late afternoon," he tells me. He grabs a pancake and flops it onto a plate along with a spoonful of eggs. He eats his meal hungrily, scarfing it down before getting dressed in a nice button down shirt and some slacks, he grabs his laptop and puts it in the case along with a few papers and zips it shut and he's out the door. I watch from the window as he starts his car and heads off in search of new jobs.

I take my turn with breakfast and eat a pancake and a small portion of eggs. I'm not terribly hungry. When I'm finished with my meal I wash up the dishes and put them away, then look around for something to do. I'm not tired, I want to do something. I pace around the house, finding nothing to do or clean since the dishes are done, and there isn't a way to wash clothes without a washing machine, except to maybe wash them in the stream, but that doesn't seem very sanitary either.

Defeated, I decide to go for another walk while I wait for Brea's return. I start out along the stream again so I won't get lost. I walk until I come across a tree that Brea had cut down. It's long log lay dead the branches stripped from it. There is a messy pile of wood that has been cut, just thrown together in a clump. Brea means to bring it to the house, so I might as well. I turn around and head back to the house to get the wheelbarrow that we had just purchased and start loading up the firewood in it. I take several full loads back to the house, stacking some by the wood stove for easy grabs and then stacking a larger pile on the porch so we wont have to go as far next time we need wood. I take seven loads in total, and then I decide to quit. It's hurting my back, and I ache all over. My feet are swollen, but nothing else is new.

I go inside and peel off my jacket, I'm a sweaty mess. I start to boil the water for a bath. I need one, I'm sure I smell atrocious. Brea might enjoy one when he gets back too if the water is still warm by then.

I grab a towel, a wash cloth and soap and heat the water, and finally when it's cooled down enough for me to stand it, I slowly sink into the water, it feels so nice.

I wash my sweaty skin and pat it dry with a towel. Brea will be pleased when he sees what I have accomplished today. I may not have done much, but it's a start. I don't have really anything to clean the house. I have a broom, but no dustpan. I suppose I can just sweep it all out onto the porch and then sweep it out over the side. I have tracked in a lot of mud and wood chips from bringing in the firewood.

Once I'm dry and put clothes back on I do just that. I start sweeping the whole house, half of it isn't dirty, just the main area around the wood stove and a little bit by the couch, but I sweep everything anyway, just to give me something to do.

I finish the task and by then I'm tired. I lay down on the couch and daydream about this new life. A life that I don't have to hide behind trash cans and a life that I won't be taken control over. I can do what I want, when I want. Theoretically. I can make my own money, I can be whatever I want and I won't have to worry about being caught or used or raped ever again. The only one I have to worry about is Brea, I am tied to him for life, and although he controls me, I bet he would let me get a job if I wanted to. I bet he would let me.

I drift into a slumber that is so light I think I'm awake. It's one of those naps where you hear everything that is going on, but aren't awake enough to respond to anything. You just lay there and sleep, peacefully aware of your surroundings.

I hear the sound of Brea's car pulling into the driveway and the slam of the door as he gets out. I hear his footsteps as he climbs the stairs, pauses for a moment, and keeps climbing. It's only when I hear him fumbling with the key do I actually wake up. I open my eyes sleepily, trying to hold them open for more than a few seconds, but it's difficult. I just want to sleep.

Brea walks in the door and shuts it a little harder than needed. I open my eyes and turn to look at him, waving hello with my hand. He waves back, a questioning look on his face. "Did you bring in all that firewood?" he asks. I nod my head yes, and I see his temper flare. Why is he angry?

"Adley, I don't want you doing that, it's too hard on you. That must have been ten loads of firewood that you brought back to the cabin. You can't over exert yourself like that, you're going to get hurt."

"I'm fine Brea, I just wanted to do something for you, I wanted to help out, and that was the only way that I saw how. Well that and sweeping the floors."

"I don't mind, you can sweep the floors all you want, but you're not bringing in firewood. You're going to hurt yourself or the baby. I don't want to lose either of you."

"I know Brea, but it's okay, I didn't over exert myself, I laid down when I got tired I promise. I just had a little jolt of energy, I wanted to put it to good use instead of sitting around the cabin all day doing nothing. Besides what do you expect me to do? Stare at a wall all day?"

"No, but I don't expect you to be hauling in firewood, that is my job and I'll gladly do that. I was planning on it when I came back home. I expect you to eat your breakfast and your lunch and- you didn't even eat lunch did you?"

I shake my head no. "I wasn't hungry," I tell him.

"That's bullshit Adley, you can't tell me you're not hungry after all that you did today."

"I am a little now that I woke up but honestly no, I wasn't when I laid down for a nap."

"Well then I'll make you something. How about some vegetable soup? Sound good?"

"Anything is fine," I say and he goes to work, getting a pot out and opening up cans of vegetable soup that we got from the store. He waits for it to boil, he doesn't talk to me. I didn't think that me bringing in firewood would make him upset at all, but I guess I was wrong.

When the soup gets to boiling Brea pours it into two separate bowls and we eat together, how it's supposed to be.

"So did you find any jobs?" I ask.

"It's not that simple Adley," Brea says shaking his head. "I have to create a resume, which is a document that states what you are qualified to do, and then apply for jobs. It can take weeks to months to get one. I'm not going to find one in a day."

"Oh." I didn't know that it would take that long. My anxiety increases, what if we run out of money before then? What if we can't afford food or anything? We're living tight enough as it is, granted it's still a lot more than what I had when I was out on the streets, but I've become accustomed to Brea's stable life, what if we never get some of that stability back?

"It's alright Adley, I'll find something," he finishes his soup and takes the bowl to the sink. He washes it and then waits for me to finish, taking my bowl as well and washing it, putting it away. He walks over to the drawer he keeps his clothes in and opens it. discarding his dress shirt and pants he puts an old T-shirt and jeans on. He looks so tired, but I know with that outfit he's not going to sleep.

"I hate to leave you in here, but I gotta go cut wood. Better to do it now before winter comes than try and cut them down in the snow. Try and go back to sleep Adley," he tells me. He grabs a sweatshirt and heads out the door, grabbing the wheelbarrow outside and putting his axe and chainsaw in it. He heads off into the forest, in search of a nice tree to cut down.

After several minutes I hear the whining of a chainsaw, he's found one. In minutes the cracking of the wood is heard and I know that the tree has come down, Brea spends hours cutting at it until it becomes dark. He quits then, bringing a load of wood back with him along with his tools, he stacks it on the porch before coming inside. I have dinner made for him, which is just a can of chicken gumbo soup. I made two for him, and one for myself, there's no way he isn't starving after all of the work he's just accomplished.

Brea is sweaty and rugged looking as he comes inside, it's sexy and it makes me want to jump on him, but I need to get him fed. He needs to keep his strength up. He eats his dinner hungrily, he scoops the food up so fast I doubt he's chewing it. I tell him to slow down, he just looks at me and laughs, and slows down for me. If he continues to eat fast he's going to throw it back up.

He finishes eating and I draw up a bath for him. The water I used is cold, so I heat up new water and help him into the tub, gingerly taking off his clothes for him. He at least lets me do that.

I get him into the tub and have him sit down. I grab the cloth and lather it with soap and lean towards Brea to wash him, but he stops me with his hand.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you have had a long day, you over exerted yourself, and I can wash myself Adley. It's nothing against you, I just need you to rest. I can wash myself, it's not a big deal, you got the water ready, that's good enough."

"But I don't understand why you won't let me wash you! It's not like I'm running a marathon Brea, it's not hard or even exercise. My feet aren't going to get swollen, they are already there, I can do this one thing for you."

"I said no Adley, it's okay. I'll do it myself." I stare at him, wondering what he's become. "Look I just need to do this myself, I know I've let you before but you weren't with a child then, it's clear you're pregnant now, I don't want you bending around and risking you getting hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." I shake my head, "I just want to do this one thing for you."

"What if you slip and fall in the water, what if you fall and it harms the baby. I don't want you doing anything that risks that Adley, if I would have known you were hauling wood up to the house I would have made you stop. I you could have gotten hurt. You're already at risk for complications because of how small you are, I don't want anything to happen to you that induces more risks. You may be fresh into the pregnancy, but you are almost out of your first trimester, things aren't going to get any easier. Please just help me help you. I don't want you to get hurt or for anything to happen to you or the baby, bathing me puts you at risk for falling, it may sound stupid, but just do as your told and go to bed, please. I'll be there in a few minutes to tuck you in."

Defeated and annoyed, I walk away. He's not going to let me do it. It's so stupid, I'm not going to fall bathing him, why is he so protective? Brea splashes around the bath and washes himself, I hear him get out and dry off. He walks out of the bathroom bare naked and it makes me want him. He saunters over to the kitchen and pulls out a pair of boxers and puts them on, clearly sex is not on his mind like it is mine.

He crawls into bed and lays beside me, throwing his arm around me he rests it on my stomach, right where the baby is growing. "What do you think it will be?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say. I have no way of knowing. I hope it's a girl, but I'll never know until it gets here.

"I hope it's a boy," he says cuddling closer to me. At opposites again, as always we always want something different.

"Me too," I say, just to make him happy. To avoid causing an argument, who knows if gender preference would or not, but if it does I don't want to be a part of this argument. I can't control what it will be, he can't make me have one or the other, so why worry about it.

His heavy breathing tells me that he has fallen asleep in mere minutes. l find myself drifting off myself. I don't know why, I took a long enough nap today, but still I'm tired, exhausted. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, waiting to find out what will become of our lives.


	31. Chapter 30

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been working overtime at work, my life has been nothing but working lately. Combine that with me being six weeks pregnant, it's not easy to find time to write when you're constantly exhausted.

Here's the next chapter, Adley is six months pregnant now.

Chapter 30

Brea is taking me to the doctor today, I'm by far the biggest I've ever been in my life. Brea says it's all baby, but I don't believe him. His constant forcing me to eat has made me fat I'm sure. He says it's a checkup to see how well the baby is doing. Although I'm a little scared as to what they will do to me, it's nice that I can see if the baby is healthy or not. Maybe the doctor can prove that it's not all baby and that some of it is Brea making me fat. Maybe then he won't force me to eat as much.

It's nice that we can finally afford things, like this visit. Before Brea wouldn't even consider it, not until he found his accounting job. We can now afford electricity, something I missed. We have a TV, and a fridge. We're still sleeping on the couch in the living area, but at least I have something to entertain myself with since Brea won't let me do anything with my increasing mass.

I can cook a massive variety of foods, with Brea's help teaching me I'm learning a lot more and even am starting to experiment on using combinations of spices and other things to make new creations. It's easier to try and cook now that I'm not sick at every smell.

Brea drives us to a beige brick building and parks in the parking lot stall. Unbuckling his seat belt and getting out, he walks around the car and opens my door for me and helps me out. It's a nice gesture.

We walk hand in hand into the building, I'm out of breath by the time we reach the automatic doors, Brea gives me a sympathetic smile, and walks slower once we get into the building. We walk down to a series of halls until we get to the one that he wants, then opens the door to reveal an office and a waiting area.

Brea motions for me to take a seat in one of the wooden chairs and then walks up to the desk and waits for the receptionist to look at him. "We're here for our uh- appointment. Last name is Kahline."

The receptionist types away on the computer, "Ah, yes Mr. and Mrs. Kahline, I have you right here. Have a seat someone will be with you shortly." Brea takes a seat and sits down beside me, we wait for the longest time in silence. One by one a female comes and takes other patients into the back, some are with their men, while others are alone. One by one they are taken back until we are the only ones left, making it only logical that I am next.

"I hate waiting rooms," Brea mutters as he stretches back in his chair. He looks at me and winks. "Won't be too much longer now baby."

"What are they going to do Brea?"

"Well I don't really know for sure, more than likely they'll do an ultrasound so that you can see your child. They might take some blood although I don't know. I've never exactly been to one of these things before Adley."

"Well I thought maybe you would be more educated on this thing. After all you did work in a place where they breed women and sell them as sex slaves."

"Let's not start this here Adley. Besides I didn't exactly work in that department. I worked in the financial aspect of it. Not the part that you saw. I worked behind the scenes."

"Well then how did you get to know about me? How did you know that no one would take me?"

"Kahline?" The woman has re-entered the room again, calling our name this time. We both get up and head back with the person, following her long blonde hair and bulky figure down a small hallway. After taking my weight on a standing scale and charting how tall I am she picks a door on the right marked with the number three, and opens it. Inside there is a white walled room with a television screen and a green leather chair. There are things on the chair that can only be meant for my feet to go on. This doesn't look like it's going to be a good time at all. Damn.

"Have a seat on the leather chair Mrs. Kahline, Mr Kahline, I will go get you a chair so you can sit next to your wife," she says getting ready to leave the room.

"I'll be fine, thanks," Brea says and stands next to the chair I'm supposed to sit in. I wriggle my way into it, trying not to tense.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "We have chairs for you so you can be more comfortable."

"I'm really okay, thank you. I'd just like to know how my baby is doing."

"We'll get to that right away, just a few moments until the doctor comes in. He is finishing up with another patient and then he will be in. While we wait I need to get some information. Mrs. Kahline have you been having any complications with your pregnancy?"

"Not that I'm aware of, just the usual things, sickness, vomiting, feeling tired, anxious, like death. The works."

"Well you are not supposed to feel like death," the nurse giggles. "Are you still having the nausea and vomiting?"

"No, not anymore, I quit that about three months ago. Now it's just getting bigger."

"Well that is all normal. Since we don't have a chart on you, can you tell me what your weight was before you conceived?" I shake my head. I have no idea. I have never weighed myself before. The men at the facility did on occasion, but I don't ever remember what it was. I dare not tell her that though. She may send us back, who knows who could still be after us, Brea especially.

"That is alright, we can figure it out, ballpark anyway. Have you been having any pain?"

"A little back pain, a little soreness in the feet," I might as well be honest.

"All normal. I can prescribe you something for your pain, it won't harm the baby in any way, you will be alright. Um, do we have insurance information?" I look at Brea, I have no clue what she is talking about.

"I got it," he says. Brea launches into a conversation with the nurse about our insurance that we apparently have. I don't even really know what it is, all I know is that it makes things cheaper. Doctors are expensive, or so Brea has told me. Brea tells her our information, answering all of her questions and then some. I don't understand any of it, it's like a foreign language.

When they are done talking the nurse walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. We wait for several minutes, Brea standing over top of my figure. "I know you're nervous Adley, but it's going to be okay, I promise."

"What if it's not? What if something is wrong?"

"Well then we will handle it, it's no big deal Adley. Besides you're going to be fine, just relax." He takes my hand in his and squeezes it. How can he say everything is fine? We don't know that. What if something is wrong with it? What if I have something wrong with me?

"I know it's tough to relax, but you need to. Stress is bad for the baby."

"Well it's not in my control, I can't help being stressed out."

"I know Adley, just, I don't know." The doctor walks in, it's a female with brown hair and a lab coat. She smiles and nods in our direction and walks towards the television screen machine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kahline, how are we today?" she asks.

"We're doing well," Brea says after I don't say anything.

"Very good. Mrs. Kahline I expect you're doing well with your pregnancy?"

"Yes, I am." I say. I'm all too anxious to be here.

"Well do you have any questions for me?" I shake my head no. I can't think of any, I knew that I had a question in my head, but I've forgotten it.

"Alright well I guess I can ask some. How is your pregnancy going? Are you having any complications? Pain?"

"A little bit of pain but that should be normal shouldn't it?"

"Oh, yes pain is very normal, especially now since you are growing in size and your skin is stretching tremendously. We will get you something natural and non harmful for you."

"Oh, ok that sounds fantastic," I say rubbing my hand over my bulging stomach.

"Good, good, so have you noticed any changes, other than the baby growing obviously."

"I don't know what should I be looking for? What kind of changes?"

"Well have you had any trouble that you don't usually have? Unusual changes before and after you eat, do you get hungry to quickly or not eat enough?"

I open my mouth to say no but Brea beats me to it. "She is having trouble eating. She doesn't want to eat until I tell her to. She refuses meals sometimes. I have to beg her to eat some days."

"Does she break into sweating fits or fits of weakness if she has taken too long to eat?"

"No, she doesn't but she won't eat. Sometimes all I get her to eat is two meals a day and a snack."

"Well that is cause for a small amount of concern. Mrs. Kahline, you should be eating three meals a day, or better yet snacking throughout the day. You need more nutrition in your body, I know it looks like a lot but I promise you it's not."

"I don't think you've seen the portion sizes that he cooks. I swear not all of this is baby, a lot of it is probably fat."

"On the contrary, your weight is less than the average of a pregnant womans. You aren't terribly behind, but it wouldn't hurt you to gain a couple more pounds. You are very small, I know it's overwhelming, but you need to consider what is best for your baby, and right now you need nutrition, food is your best friend."

"And what if I'm not hungry?"

"You need to be eating three decent sized meals and two light snacks a day. Or you can snack throughout the day all day. But you need to eat just a little bit more."

"Fine," I'm defeated. I have no leverage, Brea is going to kill me. He's going to force me to eat more now that the doctor has said something. I can't wiggle my way out of it anymore.

"Well. Let's get a good look at the little fella should we?" The doctor says. She puts on gloves and grabs some sort of blue gel. Mrs. Kahline would you mind laying back on the chair and pulling your shirt up. Just enough to show that belly of yours. I'm going to put this gel on you then I'm going to wave this tool around and it will give us a picture of your baby. Okay?"

"Okay," I nod and pull up my shirt, exposing my belly and my stretch marks. It's humiliating with those marks all over me. I wonder if they will ever go away.

The doctor squirts the gel on my stomach, it's cool on my skin and sends goose bumbs running along my arms. She rubs it around with the wand that she has in her hand. "Direct your attention to the screen," she says, looking at the screen herself. "You have a wonderful healthy looking baby here."

"So it is healthy?" Brea asks. The doctor nods her head yes.

"Yes, it is very healthy, you are lucky to have such a wonderful gift. Do you want to know the gender?"

"No,"I shake my head. I can tell Brea wants to know, but I want it to be a surprise. I don't want to spoil it, what if it's a boy? What if Brea gets his way? I don't really care that much, I'll love this baby no matter what, but a girl would be nice. I would love to raise her.

"Okay, then, so it remains a mystery," the doctor says, still waving the thing around. "Did you bring the tape I asked you to bring so I can take a video for you?"

"Brea produces a round, flat, shiny object and hands it to the doctor. She inserts it into the machine and continues to wave that thing over my stomach, applying pressure, it makes me have to pee so bad. This baby is really pressing on my bladder.

"So have you felt the baby kick at all?" The doctor asks. I glimpse at Brea and suddenly I'm worried.

"No, I don't think I have." I say, Brea squeezes my hand to let me know everything is okay.

"Okay, all normal. Your at twenty four weeks right now, approximately. Normally babies start kicking between sixteen and twenty five weeks into the pregnancy. It's okay if you haven't felt anything yet, just look out for it any day. The little one will start kicking very soon I promise you."

"You're sure there isn't anything wrong?" I ask. It scares me that the baby hasn't started kicking yet. What else is delayed? Could this affect future health for this baby? And then I realize I have absolutely no idea how to raise this baby. I don't know how to change a diaper, I don't know how to feed it, nurture it, care for it. I don't know anything.

The doctor says something, her and Brea are talking but I can't focus, I'm in a different world, a more stressful world where I have no idea what is going on. My breathing becomes more erratic, my heart rate increases, it shows on the screen and sends off an alarm. The doctor looks at the monitor and looks at me panicked. My vision is blurry, not clear like it was a minute ago, I'm going to pass out.

"Mrs. Kahline? Mrs. Kahline, it's okay wake up." My eyes open, the doctor removes something from under my nose, smelling salts. She hands me a drink of water, from god knows where. How long was I out for?

"Mrs. Kahline, can you tell me what happened?"

"I fainted?" I question.

"Yes, you fainted, for a few minutes, can you tell me why though?"

"I- I don't remember."

"Your heart race increased along with your respirations. Can you tell me why? Any anxiety perhaps?"

Then I remember. "I have so much anxiety about this baby, I don't know how to do anything in order to raise it."

"Well you're in luck, that's why they have parenting classes," she says. "I can recommend several programs for you to attend."

"Uhm, I'm afraid that's not in our budget. We just moved here and I started a new job not too long ago, I don't exactly have the resources to take her to a class once or twice a week," Brea says. I have an urge of disappointment. We may have more money now, but still not enough to afford everything we need.

"Okay, well there are different approaches as well. How about a book? How to raise children. There are hundreds out there and I'm sure that the one time fee will not be much of a concern for you."

"We'll look into that," Brea says. Little does the doctor know my reading ability is still that of a childs. I can't comprehend bigger words when reading them. I still don't understand why some letter combinations make certain sounds.

"It will be okay Mrs. Kahline, the fact that you are worried about your skill level in order to raise this baby informs me that you will be a good mother. I have faith in you. You will do just fine."

I want to believe her, but I'm skeptical. I don't know the first thing about this baby, how is a book going to teach me everything I need to know?

The doctor pulls the disc out of the machine and hands it to Brea, who sticks it back in a case to protect it. She takes a wipe and cleans the gel off of my belly and allows me to pull down my shirt. She gives us more words of encouragement along with a prescription for pain medicine and instructions for Brea on making me eat. I don't want to get any bigger, there's no way this is all baby.

We stop back at the desk and Brea makes an appointment for another day before we leave. He pays for todays service and we head out the door, for home.

"I don't know what happened in there Adley, but if you're scared about raising this baby, you don't need to be. It will be okay, you'll do fine."

"Brea, I don't know how to feed a baby, or change a diaper, or do anything else. I don't know how to bathe them or what to do to help keep them alive. I don't know how to take care of something that is completely dependent."

"And you're not the only one, they teach you those things in the hospital after the baby is born. It's a short effective parenting class. I know you won't miss a thing. You'll have the best teachers, because they teach the same class all day several times a day. They help with delivery and they help take care of the babies. They know more than anybody how to best take care of them, better than one crazy stay at home mom with a fetish for teaching others how she thinks it should be done."

I sigh. I don't think Brea will ever know how much I stress about this baby. I don't think he knows all the things that it takes to raise a baby. This is a life that will be dependent on Brea and myself for the next twenty years.

I let it go, he better be right about these nurses. They better teach me everything that I need to know about raising this baby or I'll be angry. I will trust in him, begrudgingly. He better know what he is talking about.

We pull into the driveway after going to the doctor, Brea kisses me goodbye and he's on his way to work. He took off part of the day, but it's time for him to fulfill the rest of the day. I take out my copy of the house key and open the door, and start my day as well. Brea won't let me do much cleaning other than things that aren't too strenuous and that don't involve chemicals.

I get dinner ready, laying out meat to thaw and cutting the vegetables so I have less to do later. I peel some potatoes and throw them in water. I'll make mashed potatoes with lemon and garlic chicken and some sugar snap peas cooked in butter for a side. I watch TV for two hours while the meat thaws, and then start all my cooking. Brea will be home in an hour, I should have dinner ready by then if I get moving.

It's almost five thirty when Brea pulls in the driveway, perfect timing. I have the table set, the food warming in the over and a smile on my face. I'm happy, I'm happy he's home and that I won't be alone in this house for the next few hours. I'm thankful that I at least have someone who is willing to sleep next to me at night and provide for me like he does.

He opens the door and his lips connect with mine instantly. He overpowers me, dominates me. He kisses me deeply, his body hovering so close to mine and pushing into me, I back up, and he keeps up the closed space, causing me to keep on backing up until I bump into the counter in the kitchen. I steady my hands on it as he continues his assault on my lips.

He grabs my bottom and lifts me onto the counter, he never breaks the kiss once. He lifts my shirt up, not enough to come over my head just yet, but enough to reveal my huge stomach and a part of my growing breasts. He kneads my breasts as if they were dough in his hands, tediously, but just a little rough. It feels so good, and I let out a string of moans involuntarily. My panties are already soaked, just from the little contact that he has given me. I swear I've never been so horny in my entire life. I didn't even know the feeling could intensify so much.

Brea pulls my shirt off of my head, kissing my lips, then my neck, he makes his own path down my collarbone and my chest down to my breasts, where he clamps his lips onto my nipple and sucks gently. His fingers twist the other gently and the slightest touch sends me over the edge. I climax, yelling out at Brea, screaming his name as my body shakes and trembles. My walls clench, my muscles relax, I'm in complete ecstasy.

I collapse in his arms, the most intense orgasm I've had yet. Brea has held out on me for so long, I was beginning to think that he didn't want me anymore. I was beginning to think that he was seeing me more as a child than as an adult. Not only that, I thought he didn't want to touch me because of my enormous weight gain lately.

Brea looks at me like I'm a strange being, and I wonder what sort of sounds just came out of my mouth. His eyes look feral, his expression wild. It's not him, he's not himself at all. He's a wild animal, he's devouring his prey, me. His eyes are dark with desire, his breathing altered.

He looks at me for only a second before he gets a second wind, he pulls my body off the counter and my feet stand on the ground. He pulls off my lame excuse for pants and throws them on the floor, taking my panties with them. I stand in front of him, completely naked, he needs some undressing too.

I attempt to take his shirt off, but it doesn't work. My gut gets in the way, I can't raise my arms as high as I could when I was thin, it's a terrible time. Brea just smiles and throws his shirt off himself, unbuckles his belt as well and his pants hit the floor. There's nothing left but his boxers. I got this.

I run my finger along the elastic of his boxers, teasing him. It sends shivers up my spine when Brea grits his teeth, trying to hold back. Trying not to give in to his desire too soon.

With one flick I drop his boxers to the ground, I grab his member, it's so hard, yet so smooth. Silky smooth between my palm. How I've missed him, his lower half.

Brea runs his fingers through my hair, a silent plea for me to touch him more. I grasp him more firmly in my hand, I run my tongue along his head and he throws his head back in pleasure. I insert his tip into my mouth and circle my tongue. He looks down at me, running his fingers through my hair once more he silently commands me. I moisten my lips and sheath them over my teeth, taking as much of his length in as I can without gagging. I run his length in and out of my mouth, Brea looks down at me and I look up at him. We're fixed on each other.

Without a word, he pulls me to my feet. Telling me to stop. He doesn't need any more attention, he wants to get down to business. He takes my hand and leads me to our bed. Our bed that is uncomfortable and gives me constant back pain, but a bed no less.

He pushes me to sit on the bed and I do as I'm silently told. My eyes are transfixed on his body, I don't even notice when he bends down, hooks his arms underneath the bend in my knees and sends me backwards onto the mattress. He looks at me hungrily, licking my lower lips, sucking on my clitoris. It takes a matter of seconds before I'm unraveling again. I climax over and over, I can't breathe, my body doesn't stop trembling. I'm in overdrive and I can't make it stop. I'm so out of it, so far over the edge that I don't even notice that Brea has stopped. I don't notice until he slams his length into me, and I'm caught by complete surprise. I don't even have a minute to adjust to it before he starts to move. He pounds into me, over and over and over again. It rough, it's animalistic, a primal need that we both need filled. I can't take it, if I had stopped orgasming for even a second, Brea sends me further over the edge. I can't take it. My body is sweaty, my breathing is erratic, I can't stop the muscle spasms that happen continuously down below.

Brea stops and pulls himself out. He's panting, out of breath, but I know he isn't done. "Turn around," he says in a husky voice. "On all fours Adley."

I do as I'm told and turn on the bed, on my hands and knees like a dog. Brea stands at the edge of the bed, and lines himself up. He's the perfect height. He slides his length in again and I almost scream. I yell out Breas name, it feels so much bigger, so much longer. I can't handle it as Brea starts to move. I cry out, coming over and over again. Brea pounds into me so hard it hurts, I'm getting weaker and weaker.

Brea slams into me a few more times before releasing his load. Grabbing my hips and getting in as deep as he can as he comes. I feel his shaking hands, his breathing slow, for just a second, before he finishes and collapses on the bed beside me. I turn and lie on my back, exhausted. We lay there together, panting from our activities.

Brea looks over at me and smiles. I smile back, there are so many things I have to worry about, but in this moment I can't think of any. Brea, who causes these worries takes them away so easily, and so quickly. In this moment, I feel nothing but bliss.

If only it could stay like this forever.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Three months to go, only three months. Three long months. I feel fat, bloated, and worried. Why isn't the baby kicking yet?

Brea is at work, he'll be home soon. I start dinner. Brea has been pushing me to eat healthier, so I chop up some romaine lettuce and throw it in a salad dish. I chop up carrots and peppers and celery. I throw in onions and tomatoes too. This baby better love vegetables as much as I eat them, I'm not too fond of them to begin with, if I had a choice in what I ate, which I never really did, not much anyway, I would put vegetables on the back burner, but Brea says they are full of vitamins that are good for the baby and will help it develop.

I put the chicken that I have been thawing out in the oven. I throw what Brea calls Italian dressing on the chicken to help flavor it and put the lid over the roaster I have it in. I look at the clock, only an hour left before he will be home, I'll have supper ready in plenty of time.

I sweep the house floors and change the sheets on the bed. I bring in more wood from outside on the porch. I know Brea doesn't like me to carry the wood, but there is no reason why I can't bring in a couple of logs to help keep the house warm. I throw some in the fire and blow on the coals to get it going. It's getting cold with the coming winter. There have been a few snowfalls, not much has fallen, and it all melts away in a few hours, but seeing snow for the first time has been a wonderful experience.

Brea says that it's hunting season for deer. I don't know why you would want to kill deer, but Brea shows an interest in it. He says he's never hunted before, but he wants to try. He says almost everyone at work does it and they love it. For them it is a way of life.

Looking out the window in the mornings, I sometimes see deer cross the stream that runs through our backyard. They are large and gentle looking creatures. I can't see why Brea would ever want to hurt them. They must taste good or something.

Brea's car pulls up and I hear the door slam as he climbs out and shuts the door. His shoes stomp up the stairs, after a long day I'm sure he is tired. I pull the chicken out of the oven, it's fully cooked, all I have to do is chop it up and add it to the salad along with the dressing. The door opens with Brea's arrival and I rush over to kiss him. He responds, his fingers curling in my hair to hold me in place.

He breaks the kiss but keeps his fingers in my hair. "How are you?" He asks, his eyes stare deep into mine, he intimidates me and I don't know why. I love this man, but at the same time he still scares me, he has so much power over me.

"Good, and you?"

"Starving," he says in a way that tells me he's not just hungry for food.

"Well, why don't you go freshen up and I'll have it ready when you come out?" I tell him.

"Okay," he says. He walks back into the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. I cut up the chicken and throw it in the salad, then get out the vinegar and olive oil. I mix them both with a bit of sugar and pour it over the salad as a dressing.

Brea is out of the bathroom and done cleaning himself up when I put the salad on the table. At least if I have to start eating healthier, he does too. I'm not making two separate meals just to please him, he gets what I have to eat, so if I get the short end of the stick, so does he.

I don't even let him get snacks for himself to put in the house. I taunt him saying that if he gets whatever unhealthy food he wants, then I'm going to eat it, making him put it back on the shelf. If I have to suffer, so does he.

"How was your day?" I ask him as I take the salad tongs and scoop some salad onto his plate. I make sure to give him extra chicken, I know how much he likes meat.

"It was good, just another average day. Nothing new to report really. How was your day?"

"Not exciting. You don't really let me do a whole lot you know."

"I know, but it's for the baby's safety. I know you want to do things to help out but cleaners and chemicals are harmful. I need you to be careful, I don't want any risks, I want to make sure it's healthy."

"Well Brea sometimes you can't predict that."

"I know, but I can make sure we do everything we can to try and have a healthy baby."

"I know."

"So what all did you do today?"

"Well I swept the floors and changed the sheets on the bed. I brought some wood in. Took a nap and watched some TV. There's nothing to do around here."

"You brought wood into the house?"

shouldn't have told him that. Damn. "Uh yeah, just a few logs, I ran out."

"Adley, you and I both know that I make sure you have wood to heat the house and that the fire is started before I leave for work every day. You and I both know that I make sure there is enough wood to last you the day and that I'll bring in more wood in the evening when I get home. There is no need for you to be bringing in wood at all."

"But I was just trying to help. Besides what is so harmful about bringing in a couple of logs?"

"Adley, looking at that pile, I can you brought in more than a couple. You brought enough to last tonight and all through the next day."

"I have nothing to do, give me something to do so that I don't go crazy. Brea i need to do something, I can't sit and watch TV all day. It's killing me. I need to get up and do something."

"Adley, I know you're frustrated, but you can't do anything that risks your life or the baby's. Carrying wood is a laborous activity, what if you lost your balance and fell? You don't exactly have the same balance you used to with the extra weight you've had to put on. Things are all a little riskier for you now. Cleaners can be harmful, that's why I don't let you clean."

"What about going on a walk? Can I do that?"

"You can when I'm here, but I don't want you going out there alone. You don't know what's out there. There are too many animals that could attack you and potentially kill you. I don't want that happening."

"I understand Brea, but most of them hunt at night and sleep during the day. Please, let me at least go for a walk every day, a small one. Something to let me stretch my legs, get them moving again. Maybe if I move, my ankles won't be so swollen."

"Newsflash baby, that's what happens when you're pregnant. Your ankles swell, your belly gets bigger, things get harder to reach. It's a difficult time and it gets more and more difficult at each stage, I don't want you getting hurt, and I really don't want the baby getting hurt. I'm only doing what's best for you."

"But Brea please?" He looks at me, as if he's trying to decide. He's torn between two sides, the side where he lets me do something, and the side where all I get to do is watch TV and nap.

He tilts his head from one side to the other, trying to come to a conclusion. "Fine, you can go for a walk, but I'm going to mark how far you can go. I don't want to put you in any more danger that I have to. I'm against it, but I understand you need something to do too. I'll paint a red X on the trees, that will mark that you do not go past that point, got it?"

"Yes, I got it. Thank you so much Brea."

"You're welcome," he says wiping his face. He's done eating, he's finished it so quickly. "I'm going to go out and cut some wood, do you mind doing the dishes?"

"Of course not," I say. He usually helps me with them, but it's not a big deal. There aren't many of them.

He kisses me passionately. "Be ready when I get back. I want you cleaned up with that little pink silk robe that I got for you." His eyes are dark with desire, but he pulls away and grabs his chainsaw, and heads out the door. I watch him walk into the soon to be dark forest. I turn away from the window and start to pick up the dishes, gathering them, washing them in the warm soapy water, and then drying them and putting them away. God I miss our dishwasher that Brea had in his old house. I miss a lot about that place.

When the dishes are cleaned up I get myself in the tub, washing up every inch of me quickly, I don't know when Brea will be back. I wash my hair and dry it with the hair dryer, then slip on the robe that Brea had requested. It's hard to look sexy when you're pregnant, but I think this is the closest I can get with a stomach as big as mine.

I'm all ready when Brea comes back into the house. He looks tired, rugged, but there is still the small hint of desire in his eyes. His blue eyes stare into mine from across the room, I can see it. He wants me, but he's going to need to wait a little bit. He needs cleaned up too.

I walk over and take his hand, leading him into the bathroom, I turn on the water, letting it run at a warm temperature. I get a towel and washcloth ready for him. I place the soap and shampoo where he can get it easily.

"I can take it from here, Adley," Brea tells me as finishes undressing. His erection is already present, I know this is killing him as he opens the door to the bathroom and gently pushes me towards the door. I step out and allow him to get cleaned up. I turn on the Tv to try to distract myself while I wait. It doesn't work. Brea is taking achingly long to do such a minimal task. It doesn't take long to get cleaned up, and the TV is doing nothing towards distracting me from the strong ache that I feel in my stomach.

Brea won't mind if I touch myself will he? He's taking so long, I can't bear to wait anymore. Can I even reach far enough to give myself pleasure?

I snake my hand down between my legs. My fingers part my lips, they are soaking wet with my desire. I don't know what Brea will do if he finds me like this. Will he like it? Or will he be angry?

I slowly stroke myself, allowing one of my fingers to slip inside my soaking wet hole. I never knew how it felt inside until now. It feels, weird, smooth, wet, soft. I spread the wetness around my lower parts, it feels so good. Then, I hit the spot that makes me scream when Brea hits it. It doesn't feel as good when I do it, but it still turns me on.

I rub that spot in a circular motion and it triggers something deep inside me. It makes me feel so good, I close my eyes and imagine it's Brea's hand that's touching it instead of my own.

The door opens to the bathroom and I quickly retract my hand, has he seen me? Did he catch me doing that?

"What were you doing?" Brea asks. Shit. I think he saw me.

"Nothing," I try to play it cool, but my face feels hot. I hope he doesn't notice. Please don't notice.

"Why is your face flushed Adley, you look guilty."

"Nothing, I was just thinking, uh-"

"Just thinking huh? Well I think you might have been acting on those thoughts."

"What are you talking about?"

"Give it up Adley, I saw what you were doing to yourself. I saw you touching yourself, and I don't like it one bit. You're mine Adley, all mine. Only I can please you," he glares at me as he strides closer to me, sexy, confident. I know he's not really mad at me, I know he's just playing, but it's so sexy.

"You know what I think Adley?"

"What? What do you think?" I swallow hard. He's pressuring me, in a good way. He wants to make me squirm.

"I think you've been bad, and you need to be punished." His hands rest on me knees as I sit on the edge of the bed. His eyes bore into mine, a sea of blue glares back at me. He leans in closer and closer, I close my eyes expecting a kiss. He leans in closer, but our lips don't touch. He pulls away at the last second.

"I want you bent over, across my knee, do it now." He sits on the bed and I waste no time trying to arrange myself across his lap. It's a bit difficult, but I find a position in which I'm comfortable. I lay across his lap and he slowly pulls up the tail of the robe to expose my bare naked bottom. He kindly and gently massages me, and I enjoy it up until a crack splits through the air. Brea has spanked me, and I can feel the wind almost being knocked out of my chest. He turns his attention to the other cheek and does the same. Rubbing it tediously, then slapping it. It stings, but it feels so good. I squeal. I've never felt this way about Brea spanking me before. It's never felt this good, I've never felt this good. Well I have, I don't know what has gotten into me lately, but everything is more intense when Brea is doing these things to me.

Another smack, I groan, the pain actually feels good. I never thought it would. He stops rubbing, and for a moment I think he's going to smack me again, but then his fingers part my wet folds, feeling how drenched I am.

"Oh my fucking god," Brea exclaims. "You're so unbelievably wet. I can't believe it." His finger strokes gently back and forth, barely putting it in, and then, with no warning, I feel him shove two fingers into me. I nearly lose it. A string of moans escape from my body. I'm fully convinced I'm not even human anymore.

"Feel that baby? I know you like it. I know you want more," Brea whispers close to my ear. He pumps his fingers in and out of me, and I feel the pressure building again. Brea keeps hitting that same spot inside me, over and over again. It feels so weird, so undesirable, but I know Brea wants me to let it go. Just release everything.

"Come on Adley, I know you want to, just let it go. It's going to be so hot when you drench my hands. I can't help it, I'm still a little uncomfortable with this. Brea pulls his fingers out and grabs me by my hips, standing me up and then pushing me on my back on the bed. He jumps on top of me, like a tiger pouncing on his prey. His fingers are back inside me in an instant, still hitting that spot that makes me feel like I'm going to pee. What is his fascination with this?

He pumps harder and harder, encouraging me to let it go. I hold on until I can't possibly hold on anymore. I release, a spray of water gushes onto Brea's hand. My muscles clench. I don't want to do this, not to him, or anyone. Brea looks down as I release the fluid, his eyes are full of wonder and happiness. I've pleased him.

I cover my hands with my face before I catch him looking back at me. This is so embarrassing. Brea gently rubs my pussy, not in a way to turn me on, in a more relaxing way.

"Adley, why are you covering your face?" he asks in a soothing tone. I don't answer him, I just shake my head. I'm embarrassed of what I just did. I don't want him to see me.

"Adley, what you just did was amazing, there's no need to be embarrassed by it." He gently rubs my belly, and my breasts. "I love what I can make you do, there's no need to feel the way you do. Can I get you to look at me please?" I take my hands away from my eyes. There is still lust and desire in his eyes. He loves what I've done, but I find it humiliating.

"I love you Adley, and I love what you've just done. You have no idea how good it makes me feel that I can get you to do this. Most guys would never dream of being able to do this to a woman. I don't want you to be embarrassed by it.

"But I am," I tell him. My voice cracks.

"Why?" He doesn't understand.

"Well would you be comfortable with peeing on me? Why do you want me to pee on you?"

"Adley, for the last time, it's not pee. It may come from the same hole, it may feel like you have to, but I promise it's not pee. It's totally different. It doesn't smell or taste like pee. It doesn't look like pee. It's not Adley, it's ejaculate fluid. It's just like when I come inside of you. It's the same function, just a little different between men and women."

"It still feels weird," I mutter. It feels a lot like I have to pee. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Well, let me ask you this, does it feel good at all?" I dip my head from side to side, trying to think. It does feel good, but in a weird way. Like I'm releasing a lot of stress and it makes my whole body shake.

"Well Adley, I'm waiting."

"I guess," I shrug. I had been so lost in thought, I forgot to give him an answer for a moment. I can feel my cheeks heat up. It does feel good to release, but it's just so weird.

"Then what's the problem. Baby if it feels good then there's no reason why you shouldn't do it." He cups my chin in his fingers and plants a kiss on my forehead. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he says, looking into my eyes. I want nothing more than to hide from him, but he's keeping me exposed. He won't let this go. He won't let me feel ashamed.

"I promise you'll get more comfortable with it, it will become normal, I promise. Don't feel ashamed for the wonderful things your body can do baby, not all girls are able to do that, and honestly when I first let you I didn't even know if it would be possible to get you to come, let alone do this."

"I know, it's just weird."

"Because you're not used to it and you didn't know you could do it. It's okay Adley, you'll get used to it." He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight. I place my arms around his body hugging him back. His hand slides up and his fingers tangle in my hair, massaging my scalp, making me sleepy.

A weird feeling represents itself in my stomach. I've never felt it before. It's unlike any emotion or internal sickness. It's like something is hitting me, steady like a heartbeat, but stronger.

"Oh my God!" I push Brea away, rubbing my hand across my belly.

"What? What is it?" Brea sounds worried, but there's no need. There's no need to worry now. My hand frantically searches, going across my belly, searching for the perfect spot, then I feel it. The vibration from inside me. My baby is kicking. It's kicking.

"It's moving," I say. Brea's eyes widen. It feels like a small tiny hammer, pounding away at my insides. I take his hand and place it right where I felt the last kick. The baby kicks again and Brea feels it. I feel it. It's so amazing that we've created this life together. I'm so excited to feel it kick, yet so afraid for the moment when the baby comes into this world.

"Amazing," Brea whispers. He keeps his hand on my stomach like he'll never let go. Like everything is going to be okay, and I know it will be, because even though things are tough, even though we may not have loved each other at first, even though we may not still love each other like we should, we're growing. We're both learning to love in a world that has none. We're both trying and that's what counts. This baby is a gift, a gift that is teaching us what love really is, and how it should be.

"What do you think it is?" Brea asks, not breaking his stare from my stomach. It's like he's hypnotized.

"I don't know," I say. I want a girl so bad, but I have a feeling it's a boy. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that it's a boy. "What are we going to name it?"

"I don't know," Brea says. "I like the name Evie for a girl, and Colbyn for a boy."

"I like Halyn or Gail, for a girl and I don't know I haven't come up with a good boy name yet."

"I see, well I guess we'll decide that when the baby comes, maybe it will be easier once we see his or her face."

"Maybe," everything will hopefully be so much easier once this little baby is out.

Once Brea gets to see his son.


	33. Chapter 32

I'm so sorry I haven't been keeping up with the updates. Only one more chapter after this and I'm done with this story. Sorry for the long wait! It's been a rough road lately with complications with my pregnancy. I've been in and out of the hospital and when I'm not in the hospital as a patient I'm working there doing my actual job there and pulling all sorts of overtime due to under staffing. The only thing I ask is when you read this chapter keep in mind that I have no idea what child birth feels like or a whole lot of what happens in the delivery room. This is my first child that I'm having so I'm still learning and have no idea really how to write about it for Adley. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 32

"It's okay Adley, just hold my hand," Brea instructs me. I'm lying in my bed at the hospital, cringing while they insert the needle into my vein. "It will all be over soon, I promise, just keep squeezing my hand." It's a small pinch, but that's only the first step. There's going to be so much more after this. So much more.

"How long does it take for this to work?" I ask the doctor. He's standing over my bed, watching as they poke and prod me, inserting different fluids into my arm, trying to get things going.

"Well, your cervix is already dilated, so it shouldn't take too long for the drugs to kick in and do the rest of the work. I'll be waiting for that to happen, the nurse will give me a call when your ready to start pushing or if there are any more complications."

"And you have no idea how long it's going to take until I pop this thing out?"

"No, no one can ever tell how long labor is going to last and when you will be ready to start pushing, but I'm hoping it goes fast for you." I nod my head. God I just want this to be over, can't we speed this along? I'm so sick of being big and huge and uncomfortable. I'm sick of being a punching bag, sick of the back pain. I just want this baby out.

Brea turns on the TV and we flip through the channels until we can both agree on something as I wait for the drugs to work. It's not long before I feel unfamiliar pains. They get worse and worse, lasting for a lifetime before they disappear for a moment, then reappear, for just as long if not longer.

"You okay?" Brea says after a contraction hits. I gasp for air.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just starting to feel them that's all."

"Want me to get the nurse?"

"No, no I'm fine." I pinch my eyes shut. Damn this hurts. How long does this last? Brea links his fingers in mine and lets me squeeze his hand every time a contraction hits. It goes for minutes, and then stops. It's awful. It's truly the worst pain I have ever felt.

"Adley, I don't think you're okay, I think I need to go get the nurse."

"No, Brea it's fine. This is how it's supposed to be. It's going to hurt."

"Well I know that but I can get her to give you something that will ease it a little bit."

"It's okay, it's not that bad yet. I can deal with it a little longer." Brea scowls at me and gets up, going out the door of my room, to get the nurse no doubt.

I wait a few minutes ,angry that Brea has ignored me, but in enough pain that I really don't care enough to yell at him. It's not worth it, not now.

Brea returns a few minutes later, with the blonde haired nurse in tow. She walks behind him and uses her name badge to swipe a little black box on the top cabinet in my room. It opens up to be a medicine cabinet and rummages for something. She finds a bottle and a long almost curved looking needle. She shoves the needle through a hole in the top of the bottle and draws the fluid through the syringe. When she is finished she turns to me.

"Okay, I need you to sit up and bend into a "C" shape, I'm going to give you this for pain."

"I didn't need anything yet."

"Well your husband told me differently, your sure you don't want it?" Another contraction hits and I'm gripping the rail of the bed, gritting my teeth and breathing deeply to try and sooth it as best as I can.

"You still don't want the medicine?" The nurse asks.

"Might as well do it now versus later," I say sitting up and bending my back. She rubs my skin on my spine with an alcoholic swab and then prepares the needle. I feel a stabbing pain in my back, right between the bones in my spine. I want to scream, this is almost as bad as the contractions, almost. It's a different kind of pain.

Brea is just standing off to the side of the room, watching as the nurse injects the serum into my spine. It's like he's scared, like he doesn't know what's going on. He should know, he's read tons of books on it, what will happen, what to expect. I think he knows more of what is going on at this point than what I do, which is almost scary.

The nurse inspects her work, checks to see how far dilated I am, and then leaves the room. Brea walks back and sits in the chair next to the bed that I lay in. He takes my hand in his once more. Every contraction is horrible, but the pain is lessened. Minutes turn to hours. I don't want to eat, I can't eat with all the pain I'm having. Brea sneaks away for quick meals, and then is back at my side once again. It's becoming to be too long. Almost a whole day is passed and after multiple ultrasounds and scans and blood drawings, the medical professionals decide that I'm not progressing fast enough, which is a godsend, because nearly a full day of being in labor, I'm starting to get irritable and cranky, not to mention worried for the health of my baby.

The doctor comes in at eight the next morning and looks at my cervix. He says I am dilated to 6 cm. Almost there but not quite. "I will be back in an hour, and if nothing changes we will look into alternate measures of birthing."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well, sometimes if the drug to induce you doesn't work out, there is another way to birth other than vaginally. We can do a C-section."

"Which will be what exactly."

"We will numb you up a little more, prep you for surgery and then make an incision to extract the baby." I almost lose it. That seems like a terrible idea.

"You're going to put me to sleep for this right? I'm not going to be awake while you cut me open?"

"Well we can't exactly give you an anesthesia drug while you are in the midst of labor, that would cause complications for you and the baby, so you would be awake for the entire procedure yes." God I hope I can dilate fast enough that the second option doesn't happen. Having someone cut me open and tear the baby out of me doesn't really seem like a pleasant time at all, not that pushing a baby out seems fun either, but I certainly don't want to watch as they cut me open.

The doctor exits the room and walks down the hallway, leaving me in a panicked state. What if I don't progress at all in an hour? What if I have to be cut open. Will I be able to handle it? I need to breathe, I need to relax, to try and think of different things.

"Don't worry about it Adley, it won't be as bad as you think, some women actually prefer a C section."

"Well I'm not one of them. The thought of cutting me open while I'm still awake doesn't do anything but worry me Brea, I don't want that to happen. I don't want to have to watch that."

"You won't be watching it, they'll put a sheet up so that you don't have to look. It will help you stay calmer and you won't feel a thing Adley, they'll numb you up pretty good."

"I don't care I don't want it done that way."

"Well when he comes back in an hour we'll see, but if nothing happens you're not going to have a choice. It's what he says. He's here for your safety and the babies, not to do things how you may want them. Its going to be okay Adley."

"I don't think so Brea."

"It will be, don't worry, I'll be right here with you the whole time, I won't leave your side. I promise, we'll get through this together."

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one in labor." Brea purses his lips and I can tell I've struck a nerve.

"You're right I don't know what it feels like, but I'm here to support you, so at least there's that. I don't want you to do this alone Adley, and if you want to be mad because I can't feel your pain, fine, but I can't help that, but I can help the fact that I'm here."

"I know, I'm sorry Brea, I'm in a lot of pain, I'm sorry if I'm grumpy." I don't want to fight with him, even though I'd love to bark at him right now, remind him that this whole thing is his fault in the first place. I bite my tongue. It's not worth it.

"It's okay Adley, it's not your fault. I know you're in pain, and I feel really bad, but I'm scared too. It's not exactly easy for me to sit here and watch you be in pain, knowing there's nothing I can do to stop it. I don't have any power, I'm as powerless as you are."

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think that you felt that way too. I'm just scared Brea, it hurts and I'm scared."

"I know you are, and I'm here by your side. It wont be long now, I promise."

"That's what I'm scared of," I whisper quietly. Brea looks at me with sympathy and takes my hand. He squeezes it and plants a kiss on the back of it.

"It's going to be okay," he says running his thumb lightly over the skin on my hand. Another contraction hits me, and my grip on his hand tightens. Brea inhales sharply and I know that I'm hurting him. I try and back off a little bit.

"It's okay Adley, it's not even close to the pain that you're feeling," Brea says at the end of the contraction.

"I know but I don't want to hurt you too, it's bad enough that one of us is in pain."

"Adley, it's fine. I can handle you squeezing my hand. If it's too much I will let you know okay?"

"Okay," I say and try to distract myself with the TV. Brea and I watch it together. It's getting close, my hour is almost up. I'm hoping that I won't have to get a C-section. I don't want it to happen that way, I don't want to be sliced open.

I have fifteen more minutes before the doctor is supposed to come back and the nurse pops her head in. "Are you doing alright in here?"

"Alright isn't really a good term, but I'm as good as it can get I guess," I say.

"Okay, still having the contractions?"

"Yes."

"And how far are they apart?"

"I haven't really been paying attention."

"It's every few minutes. They are very very close together. I just..." everything cuts out as another contraction hits. I can't concentrate on what Brea is saying. I can't concentrate on anything. Everything is so bright, I pinch my eyes shut.

The nurse gently grasps my arm. "Mrs. Kahline, your cervix is fully dilated."

"What? How do you know?" I ask. How could she know without looking.

"I checked. You don't remember me asking for you to part your legs so I could take a peek?"

"No, I don't." I shake my head. I'm really out of it. Concentrate Adley, come on focus on the nurse, not the pain.

"Hello, hello, how are we doing?" asks the doctor.

"She's fully dilated, she needs to start pushing."

"Well perfect timing. Let's get started. Let me just suit up here and get on some gloves and we'll birth this baby."

"Sounds good," Brea says. Easy for him to say. I'm scared, no I'm more than scared, I'm terrified. How am I gonna be able to do this?

"Okay, Mrs. Kahline, there's a contraction coming up, I want you to push until I say stop," he says as he places himself between my legs.

I wait for the contraction to start. It hurts so bad. "Push," the doctor commands. I do as I'm told, pushing with all my might. I feel like the wind is knocked out of me. Everything seems so blurred.

"Push, come on Adley," Brea says and squeezes my hand. I push again as another contraction starts. I want to scream, but I can't. I could barely let out a whisper. Little breaths escape from my lungs, small feeble ones, I don't understand how I'm getting enough oxygen into my brain, but I'm living and pushing with all my might.

"You're doing great Adley, you look beautiful baby, I know you're strong enough to get through this. I know it hurts, but it will all be over soon," Brea mumbles in my ear.

"Shut up," I breathe.

"What?"

"Brea, I love you, but shut up. I am not trying to be mean, but this hurts more than you could imagine. Please just stop talking." I barely get it out at a normal octave. I almost whisper it.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know I angered you so much." He looks hurt, I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted him to stop talking, words of encouragement are not helpful right now. Words of progress, however, are valuable.

"How is everything going?" I ask to the doctor.

"It's looking good, I'm starting to see a little bit of the head, things are starting to appear," he reports.

"Ugh," I would have thought this thing would be halfway out by now. I want this to be over, but the pain is unbearable and it keeps getting worse.

"Push again, one more time Mrs. Kahline," the doctor says. I push, hard, and I feel intense pain, like I'm being ripped in two.

"Again," the doctor commands. I thought he said I only had to push one more time. Lying piece of shit. I push, and push and push several more times. I'm tearing in two. I'm ripping apart.

"The head is out Mrs. Kahline, give me one more push and -"

"One more push my ass," I say under my breath, but I do as I'm told. My eyes pinched shut, my teeth clenched, I push. A cry splits through the air. My body relaxes, the doctor holds a bloody blob into the air. It's the thing that is crying, my baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kahline, it's a healthy baby girl. Mr. Kahline, " The nurse takes it and holds it for me to see as they clean her off, my precious girl. My angel. The nurse gets her wiped off decently enough and then wraps her in a blanket and hands her to me.

"She's beautiful," I whisper as she lays in my arms. Brea strokes his fingers through my hair, not taking his eyes off of her.

"She looks just like you," he says and kisses my cheek. If I could smile wider my face would break, I'm in ecstasy. I'm so happy I'm crying tears of joy. The pain is numbed by my baby's cry, it's loud and continuous, but it is beautiful. It's hers and I'll never get tired of hearing it.

A loud beeping alarm streaks through the air. Deafening my baby's cry and sending everyone into panic. The nurses run and gather supplies, one of them takes my precious baby away from Brea, another takes the brake off of my bed and hurriedly unplugs it from the wall. They slam all of the rails up onto the bed and then rush me down the hallway, not bothering to explain why or what they are doing. I try to ask, but nobody is paying attention to me. No one is answering my questions, Brea follows behind the nurses, shouting at them, but I can't understand what he's saying. I can't decipher anything. Everything is muffled. It's hard to hear.

Eventually we get to a set of double doors and after that I don't hear Brea's voice anymore. I don't hear much of anything except for loud beeping. I hear the clanging of tools, nurses in robes crowd my blurry vision. My vision gradually becomes darker and I get one last chance to whisper "what's happening?" under my breath before a nurse shoves a mask onto my face, telling me to breath in. I do it instinctively, not because I want to, but that's all the more I can do now. My vision has faded to shadows, my hearing is muffled, but it has to be the drugs, just the drugs pulling me under.

As I grow weaker my faith grows stronger, I will be reunited with my daughter, I can't wait to see her shining face after they clean her up and they let me wake up. I let the drugs pull me under, I let them calm me, I rest peacefully for the first time in a lifetime, and it feels good.


	34. Chapter 33

THIS IS IT. THE END. I expect reviews and opinions, after all this is the last chapter, I wanna know what you guys thought. Thanks! :)

Chapter 33

"Come on baby, that's it, I knew you could do it." I hold out my arms to catch her as she falls to the ground right where I'm kneeling. Her blue eyes stare back at mine. She's not hurt, shes just shocked, as well as I. I had always dreampt of when I would see her take her first steps.

"That's it Hailyn, you're doing great baby," I plant a kiss on her forehead and slide further away, forcing her to get off her knees again and rush into my arms. This time when she falls into my lap, I don't move away, I squeeze her tight and inhale the scent of her clean clothes. She's so beautiful, I'm truly blessed.

I scoop her into my arms and she squeals with delight as I bring her to the kitchen. I know she has to be hungry. I set her in her high chair and get her some baby food ready. I can't imagine how this would taste to an infant, I know when I've licked the remains off of my finger from the package it tastes horrible.

Maybe babies don't have tastebuds.

I feed her lunch and then cuddle with her in my recliner and watch TV, which is mainly there for background noise. My focus is on her. I love this quality time with her. I love when she snuggles up to me, especially after she's full and I know that will make her sleepy. She squirms a little to get up and play, but once I tell her no a few times and keep her on my lap she settles to cuddle and lays her head on my chest, thumb in her mouth. Her eyes are droopy and drowsy.

It won't be long now that she'll fall asleep and nap for a while. That's one trouble I haven't had with her. She cried a lot at first, I had no idea what to do. The nurses that instructed me and told me it would be hard, that I'd get no sleep, and I didn't at first. I didn't know how to keep up with the restless nights and exhausting days of keeping her healthy and fed. I had to take a leave from work just to get adjusted to this new addition. She certainly takes a lot of work. Much more than I ever would have expected. I never knew how much it was going to take, not until I got myself going and got little Hailyn into her own daily routine.

She breathes deeply in her slumber as she curls up on my lap. Her thumb remains in her mouth, I soon have to start weening her from that habit as well. I'll give it a few more months before I attempt to break her of that. It's so cute, and I don't want to make her stop, but she's going to grow up one day, too soon I think, and I wouldn't want her being 20 and still sucking at her thumb.

The months have flown by and I can't believe how much she's grown. Even though she was not planned or prepared for, she's still very loved, and I think that's more than what most children get nowadays. The ones at the facility where Adley was held and the many others like it basically manufacture children, use them for slaves or export them on a market to other countries with parents that want kids but can't have them. Some even use them and fetus's as well for research to develop new products.

The world outside this cozy cabin lacks love and compassion, it lacks politeness, structure and even discipline. It's falling to pieces out there, but I know I'm safe here, with my daughter, who looks so much like her mother it hurts.

The hair, the eyes, about eighty percent of my daughters looks are that of Adley's. Adley, who I couldn't save. After Hailyns birth, Adley's body stopped contracting. The contractions stopped altogether, causing her to bleed rapidly. The contractions after birth are to keep the mother from having severe blood loss. By the time that anybody had noticed the contractions had stopped she had bled to an unhealthy level. She lost too much blood before they were able to get it to clot. No amount of medications could save her.

I never would have done this to her if I had known it would cause her death. If I had only taken that one pill, if only I had remembered I could have been with her and she'd still be here, but then I wouldn't have the next love of my life. Hailyn.

It's a different kind of love, one where I would not only die for her, but I would give anything to see her live the happiest life possible. I would do anything for this little one, time and time again. My only wish, is that Adley could be here to see her take her first steps. I wish she could be here to witness all the milestones Hailyn has already accomplished, and the million more that she will achieve.

I wish I had treated her better.

I wish that I would have been more compassionate, more understanding. I wish I could have given her all that she wanted and more. I wish and regret so many things it's physically impossible to count all the things I regret doing to Adley. I wish I was kinder, more gentle. I wish I had not yelled at her and screamed like I did, I wish that I didn't make her so angry, I wish that I could take back every fight that I'd ever had with her, but then I remember the good things.

I taught her to read and write, taught her how to cook and clean. I gave her a roof over her head and a half decent bed, I took her away from that god awful place.

That awful place that you worked in.

It haunts me every day that I used to work in a place like that, but I needed to make a living. I needed the money to support myself and then Adley. Once they discovered the fake pregnancy test, they cut my funds immediately. I had no choice, I needed to move or they were going to come and take her away, and I couldn't have that.

I may have loved her, or maybe I didn't. I don't know what I felt for Adley, all I know is that it was real. It was real and it hurt, and it still hurts. The truth is I didn't even know the meaning of love until I met her, even if it was a strange relationship, even if we didn't get along and had numerous fights, at least I felt something with her, and that's a lot more than I can say for half of the men that walk in through that door in search of a good time.

This world that is filled with desire and almost nothing but, it's hard to imagine the things that went through my mind about Adley. I didn't just see her as a piece of meat, as something I could sink myself into and own and control. I saw her as a person, as an actual person, not a doll or some fancy toy or even just a plain face. That's the problem, nobody sees people as people anymore, they see them as an inanimate object, lifeless. The only thing that we recognize as life anymore is ourselves.

It takes a special someone, someone like her, to force you to remember that all of us are people, all have feelings that are much more powerful than desire. I don't know how she did it, or even if she meant to, but she has accomplished to change my whole life and how I see things.

As I rock my beautiful daughter in my arms I know that some day we will get back to the way things used to be. Back to a time when lust was a sin and not a pleasure, back to a time when it was uncommon for these tragic and vulgar things to happen to women, instead of an every day occurance, back to a time that made sense.

If there is one thing that Adley has done, it's that she has taught me how to feel again. If the world could do the same, if they all could find that special someone, love of their life or not, but just that one person, that makes them feel something again, then maybe we can all figure out what it's like to actually feel again.

Then maybe Adley would have died for something instead of nothing.


End file.
